


囚徒未必困境

by nox0707



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 预警：AC，分前后。有少部分监禁、强制、抹布SEX和暴力描写。但基本上应该是个搞笑文（？），想到哪儿写到哪儿，摘要：天堂在末日大战后取得了胜利，大部分恶魔在战争中被消灭，残留的恶魔有一部分被作为奴隶使用。亚茨拉菲尔决心要为自己争取到一个名额，以便从加百列手中拯救他的恶魔。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

他是第一次来到这个地方。  
自从大战开始后之后他就被调回天堂，工作美其名曰是后勤，事实上基本就是数数文件。加百列对他在人间的事迹依然怀恨在心，所谓的人事调动不过是害怕这个有前科的天使在看不到的地方坏事。  
算了，至少大天使没借故弄死他。  
末日大战之后亚茨拉菲尔就没有再去过地球——去看什么呢，昔日的摩天大楼都成了废墟，音乐广场上只剩下树林和杂草，全世界一半的跨海大桥都断在海里，残余的人类躲进了残垣断壁。  
然后他就听说他们赢得了神圣的胜利。  
这挺好笑的——获胜者为自己加冕，宛如一位作者给自己的第一本书做序。 听说上头正在研究如何让人类重新进入社会进化的轨道，但那不是亚茨拉菲尔这个权天使能参与的话题。  
再然后终于亚茨拉菲尔回到了地球。

这地方被设计安放在地球上，不能存在于天堂，因为据说过于肮脏。  
竟然还知道用“肮脏”这个词。  
亚茨拉菲尔走进那座建筑物。它非常巨大，主色调是无机质的惨白和暗灰，充斥着二十一世纪流行的那种“性冷淡”风格，考虑到它实际的作用，亚茨拉菲尔几乎要说出一个不雅词汇。  
前台的年轻人挂着实习生的胸卡，从一堆透明的平板电脑上抬起头，问他，要几个？多长时间？  
“一个，一个就好。”亚茨拉菲尔愣了一下才赶紧回答，“就两个小时吧。”  
前台面无表情，递给他一个名单，平板电脑上密密麻麻地分布着恶魔的图片和对应的名字。恶魔大部分都是人类的形态，如果都是真身，这地方多半承装不下。  
而这也侧面说明，在这个建筑物中，恶魔是无法使用奇迹的。  
他记下这点。  
翻了一百多页之后，他终于找到了那个代表名字的符号。前台收回电脑做了标注，然后给他一把银色的钥匙。  
“706房间。道具自备，注意安全，不要损坏公物，否则维修所需的奇迹要从个人份额里扣除。上礼拜有个家伙没控制住真身，捅穿了奴隶的肚子，修了很久。”  
意识到”公物“指的是什么，亚茨拉菲尔作为人类的躯壳感到一阵反胃。他匆匆拿起钥匙，头也不回走进电梯。

这座建筑物非常、非常巨大，毕竟从作用上说，它同时提供了双重职能。  
亚茨拉菲尔在天堂数文件的时候偷偷注意过，战后被俘的恶魔数量并不少，毕竟当初那位离家出走的时候带走了三分之一的天使。天堂搞了个所谓的审判，把俘虏中的大多数危险分子都泡了圣水，剩下的哪里需要哪里搬。如今放在这个建筑物里的，大概只是不构成威胁的低阶恶魔。  
他不禁瞟了一眼这个地方的名字，“花园”，充满讽刺。天堂未必喜欢这个名字，也许只是顺便嘲讽一下人类的原罪。  
然而他们确实实在花园里第一次遇见了彼此。  
亚茨拉菲尔紧紧地捏着钥匙，不让自己显得太过软弱。

房间内部也是惨白和暗灰的配色，比人类最极简的设计还要简单。光源是天花板上模仿太阳的球体，从说明上看，它还可以转换为月亮的模式。桌上放了一本薄薄的册子，亚茨拉菲尔看了一眼，是一本关于损坏“公物”的说明书，上面有一些案例，那些操作大概真的会出人命。  
他立刻把这本说明扔到距离自己最远的角落里。  
这个地方既没有窗户也没有隔板，只有与房间一体化的床、沙发和一张巨大的桌子，桌边的椅子看起来是为某些兴趣特殊的人准备的。他整整看了两圈，最后决定只能坐到床上。  
白色的亚麻床单也让人心惊胆战。  
没有声音，只是光滑的墙上突然裂开一条缝，然后变成了门。  
他迫不及待地站起来迎上前去，拉起克鲁利的手，把恶魔领进房间。

恶魔看起来有点没搞清状况。  
“监狱没有给予任何探监的资格，他们压根儿没打算设置这个规定。”亚茨拉菲尔解释说，“我只能这样才能进来见你。”  
“监狱？”恶魔哼了一声，“妓馆吧？”  
亚茨拉菲尔让他坐在床上（没有别的地方），克鲁利身上罩着一件松散的长袍，齐肩的卷发掠过裸露的脖子，和六千年前墙头上的样子没什么区别。亚茨拉菲尔的眼泪终于没刹住车。  
“抱歉，对不起，亲爱的，我来得太晚了。”他紧紧握着对方的手，抖得像风雨中的一片叶子，“我应该早一点找到你，太多的时间被浪费了。”  
“然后因为劫狱被加百列送进地狱火吗？别傻了。”克鲁利拉着他的手摇了摇，像是安慰，又像是牢骚，语气一如既往愤世嫉俗，“说真的，这鬼地方的环境比地狱还好些，就是集体宿舍吵得睡不着。”  
亚茨拉菲尔勉强笑了一下，又站起来，上上下下地打量恶魔，还不由自主地拉了一下他的袍子。“你……你有没有……被……”  
克鲁利看了他几秒钟，站起来撩起袍子，露出一丝不挂的身体和大腿上斑驳的青紫。  
“袍子是为了方便草。”他简短地说，“你说呢。”  
亚茨拉菲尔连忙把他的衣服放下来，眼泪像爆破了水龙头。天使张开双臂宛如羽翼一般环抱着他的朋友，希望用所有的奇迹治愈那些羞耻的印记。恶魔有些僵硬，但最终还是不情不愿地拢了拢对方的肩膀，生疏地用拇指抹去天使泛滥的眼泪。  
亚茨拉菲尔哽咽一下，从空气里掏出一方绣花手帕，擦了擦脸，红得像个火烫的番茄。  
“你一定吃了很多苦……其实我进来的时候以为会看到全裸的你躺在床上，色情小说都这么写。”  
“所以叫你少看书……因为有些人觉得脱衣服是情趣，所以监狱很‘仁慈‘地让囚犯保留了一件。”恶魔撇撇嘴，用手扯身上的亚麻料子，“你要撕一下看看吗，这玩意儿超不结实的。”  
“不、不、不用了！我只想看看你平安无事……”天使结结巴巴地推辞，火烫的番茄即将爆炸，“我很担心你在这里受到太多伤害，我写了一百多个报告才申请到重新回到地球……实在耽误太久了。”  
克鲁利安静地端详他，看着透明的泪水在天使银色的眼睫上渐渐干涸，好像他们几千年从没认识过似的。可他们不是陌生人，他们太了解，习惯和喜好都心知肚明，比如天使知道他痛恨被约束，他知道天使最讨厌写报告。  
“其实我还好。天使……那些天使似乎更喜欢非人类一点的类型，比较像恶魔的——长角或者有尖牙等等，他们大概嫌弃我太像人类了。”恶魔龇起牙笑了两声，但语气柔软，“很多天使都喜欢彰显征服欲，我这种跑业务的他们看不上——草了也没有成就感。”  
“这怎么行！“亚茨拉菲尔觉得那些天使大概都是有眼无珠，于是义愤填膺地挥舞着拳头，”他们怎么能这样说你！我要告诉他们，你是最好的同伴、最好的朋友，让那些瞎了眼的都知道你有多好，让你成为指名率第一的头牌。”  
恶魔肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。  
“不不不，还是不要了吧，都跟你说了不要再看奇怪的日本书了。”但他还是脸红了，被过多的褒义词和浓烈的爱意熏得像是喝多了伏特加，“看在丽兹大饭店的份上，别提什么’好‘之类的词了，我是恶魔！”  
“最好的恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔得寸进尺，在恶魔的心灵创伤上多撒一把盐，甜蜜得像是用红酒浇灌一株干枯的灌木——信徒们曾经用它代表圣子的血液，饮下就能获得永生。  
克鲁利可以活在红酒中。

他们并排坐了一会儿，都没有说话。这种机会在过去不多，现在更是稀少，能从战争中幸存是福祉，再次见面是恩赐，除此之外的一切似乎都不再重要，至少此刻不再重要。  
“我想可以来点酒。”亚茨拉菲尔从空气里拉出酒瓶和杯子——绝对是现在地球上任何角落都找不到的佳酿，他正把酒倒进杯里，克鲁利伸手把杯子从他手里抽走了。  
“你不知道我有多想念这个。”恶魔一口把酒抿干，随手扔掉空杯子，“但我更想念你。”  
他两下就把那件松松垮垮的袍子扯掉，跨坐在天使身上，气势汹汹地把小恶魔送到天使面前。后者呆呆地望着他。  
“不，克鲁利，亲爱的，如果你不想，就不用……我不想像其他的天使一样强迫你。”  
“你以为你能强迫我？”他忽略了天使小声的回答“可以的，你现在没有奇迹”，轻轻一推就把柔软的天使压倒在亚麻床单上，“你预约了两个小时呢。来都来了。”  
他扒拉着让亚茨拉菲尔脱下外套和马甲，然后用手去解那个平平整整的小领结，他的手指有些抖，试了几下终于解开了结扣。他伏倒下去，埋进天使柔软的肩颈。后者轻轻地用手指梳进他的头发。  
“天使。”  
“亲爱的？”  
“……我就是叫一下。”  
亚茨拉菲尔亲吻着那片蛇形刺青作为回应。

旖旎的时光总是过得很快。  
直到克鲁利穿上袍子（亚茨拉菲尔非常克制，还是把它撕烂了一半，可见是真的不结实），消失在那道门后（他俩依依不舍地在门口亲了半天，搞得门铃疯狂提醒），亚茨拉菲尔还没有从短暂的温存里回过头来。其实过去他们也不常进行这种过分亲昵的人类化活动，频率可能比瓦肯人还低，但如今的处境，感受对方的存在总是能稍微慰藉一些。  
权天使希望当初他没有把炎剑交还给快递员，这样他也许能像各种神话中的英雄一样，烧掉这栋罪恶的建筑，带着他的战利品全身而退，远走高飞。  
——这不可能的。这是与整个天堂作对（虽然也不是没干过），而且现在没有另一个势力能和天堂抗衡了。  
亚茨拉菲尔恼怒地摇头，把不切实际的想法扔出脑子。  
他离开的时候看到了那个没精打采的前台实习生。他犹豫了一下，还是开口问。  
“您好，我听说……是不是可以指定某个‘公物’，我是说，长期的那种，固定使用的……可以带走的……”  
“写报告申请。”  
如果只是报告也就忍了。亚茨拉菲尔咬咬牙准备微笑回应。对方头也不抬地递了一张表格过来。  
“照着申请表填好，写报告陈述个人情况，然后等摇号。”  
“摇……什么？”

_tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉菲尔终于写好了申请书，可以摇号了。

亚茨拉菲尔第二次见到克鲁利的时候，恶魔身上有明显的伤口。

权天使立刻进入了一级战备状态。

“你被什么人指名了吗？被强迫玩了过于激烈的play吗？被绑在床上塞着按摩棒抽鞭子吗？快让我检查一下屁股是不是完好无缺，那些鞭子通常都会留下痕迹的——没有用上奇怪的药物吧？”

恶魔不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。

“……其实是打群架。你知道，所有恶魔都互相看不顺眼，又被迫关在一起……话说你为什么这么熟练啊。”

天使红着脸，用一个奇迹之吻消去群殴的痕迹。

这次亚茨拉菲尔预约了四个钟头，所以他们有足够的时间。

“要是撒……那一位还没死，看到他的部下在天堂的监狱里彼此殴打，肯定要气得心肌梗塞。”亚茨拉菲尔听了克鲁利描述恶魔们如何从口角变成打斗——因为没有奇迹，恶魔也只能和人类一样靠拳头决定发言权，如果天堂继续放任这些低等恶魔，他们说不定会发展成原始社会。

“应该不会比当奴隶更生气了吧。我不知道那一位在哪里，我想他应该还在这世界上的某处，等待时机……不然天堂不会提防着剩下的恶魔。他太有魅力，总是能一呼百应。”克鲁利躺在床上吃苹果，看着亚茨拉菲尔奇迹出来的电视，总觉得少了点什么。

“天使，我总觉得电视没有这么厚。”

“我看电视的时候它确实这么厚。那个年代独立电视台很好看的，还有你的詹姆斯邦德。”天使不但委屈巴拉，还酸溜溜的，“你也觉得那一位很有魅力吗？”

“客观意义上是这样。毕竟只有那一位敢和祂翻脸到分家。”恶魔换了个姿势，让自己更舒服地陷进柔软的床垫里（当然这也是奇迹来的），“我总觉得这情况有点不对劲，好像我被你包养了似的。”

“如果真的可以呢？”

克鲁利愣了一下，亚茨拉菲尔把申请表拿出来，摊在床上。

“我听说一位天使可以申请把一名囚犯指定为自己专属的奴隶，还可以从这个监狱里带走。”

“你希望我成为你的专属奴隶吗？”恶魔挑起一条眉毛，意有所指地舔了舔手里的苹果，他的舌头缠上果核，柔软得像一条真正的蛇。

“我希望把你从这里弄出去，还有停止你该死的诱惑。”天性真讨厌，亚茨拉菲尔决定再也不给他奇迹苹果了。克鲁利耸耸肩，咔嚓咔嚓地把苹果嚼烂，看着那张申请表。

“我总觉得你们的人不会这么容易让恶魔从监狱里出去。尤其是上次公开处刑让加百列丢尽了面子。”

“当然不会，先写报告，申请成功才能摇号，摇号抽中了才能有资格挑选奴隶。”亚茨拉菲尔瞪了他一眼，“说真的，摇号该不会是你发明的吧？”

“不是。”蛇懒洋洋地说，“但是我把它引进到政府管理了。”

“我希望他们不是跟人类学的，否则你的‘自食其果清单’又要多加一条。”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，叫出一支羽毛笔，开始填写申请表。

填写表格花了比预计中更多的时间，主要是在工作记录那一栏。他们讨论了很久爱丁堡到底算谁的。为了让简历看起来好看一点儿，克鲁利提议把所有他们俩协议中含混不清的事件——例如米尔顿•凯恩斯之类都算在亚茨拉菲尔头上，由于其中有太多事件看起来“一点都不天使”，亚茨拉菲尔又不得不花了很多时间把创造交管员之类的事剃出去。鉴于他们有六千年的时间，这工作量不能不说是相当了得。

时间快结束的时候，亚茨拉菲尔终于签好了名。

与恶魔一样，书写天使之名的文字属于天使本身，并不是任何一种人类的文字。但克鲁利从天使堕落为恶魔，还自己给自己改过名，所以并不以为这有什么值得骄傲，甚至反而感到莫名焦躁。

“你有没有想过改个名？”他看着亚茨拉菲尔认真地写完最后一笔，忍住想画个叉的冲动，“不觉得名字很限制你吗？东门的天使，炎剑持有者，好好先生亚茨拉菲尔。”

权天使皱起眉：“改掉祂赐予的名字是不敬的。”

“上床的时候怎么没见你这么虔诚。我不知道祂怎么看待爱，但祂肯定没想让自己的孩子们互操。”

天使砰然脸红：“那是……出于爱。那不能算。”

恶魔翻了个大白眼，张口就要说出更加不敬的话语。

“别这么说，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔捂住他的嘴， 恶魔愈发焦躁，他的眼睛变成了完全的金色。

“天使，说真的，我们连哈米吉多顿都搞了——可你还是永远不会质疑祂；但我会，我经验丰富——祂总是什么都不告诉你——看看这鬼地方，祂的一部分孩子被关在监狱里，被当做奴隶，被当做另一部分孩子虐待和发泄的工具， 而祂只会保持沉默。”

“那是因为有战争！”亚茨拉菲尔折断了羽毛笔，刺破皮肤，圆润的手指上渗出鲜红的血液，然而他没有注意到，“我正在想用最安全合法的手段把你弄出去，然后我们可以再想办法。祂一定会有自己的判断，正如哈米吉多顿那时一样。“

他以为恶魔会与他争论，像过去无数次一样，但克鲁利沉默了一会儿，低下头握住他流血的手指。

“我没有奇迹，所以你得自己治一下。”

“没事，很快会好的，书页有时也会把手割破。”天使局促地笑了一下，把手指放在口中吮吸，“我得把奇迹留着，咱们会需要的。”

克鲁利看着他，金色的眼睛闪了闪，渐渐地恢复了正常的样子。他叹了口气，抠了抠头皮。“行吧。就这样，抱歉。以后再谈这个。”

亚茨拉菲尔勉强笑了笑。

告别之后，天使还想着这件事。

克鲁利没有专门地向他提过当初是怎么会堕落，亚茨拉菲尔非常贴心地也没有询问。那时和撒旦一起背叛天堂的同胞太多，没有谁会去统计每一个恶魔是如何跌下去的。但克鲁利一向离经叛道，从他作为恶魔就能看出。亚茨拉菲尔怀疑他这种愤世嫉俗的毛病从没改变过。

舍弃身份，舍弃名字，唯独不放弃自由的自我。

亚茨拉菲尔是个天使，天使们执行神的意图，可以选择如何行动，但并不意味着你有自由意志。他怀疑恶魔那方面更不大可能会有这种东西。

所以夹缝中的渺小个体太难了。

他低声叹气，把填好的表格递给那个无精打采的前台。

前台仔细看了他签的名字，从柜子里翻出一本厚重的法典，一页一页地对照着，同时看着他的申请表。

“亚茨……拉斐尔。亚茨拉菲尔，对么？”

“是的。”

“诞生地是伊甸园，工作职位是花园东门的护卫，参加工作时间是六千年前？参加过平息第一次叛乱？”

“对。”

“然后就驻外出差，一直在地球，负责维护人类方面的神迹运行。直到大战前被召回天堂，战后申请岗位轮换，所以目前再次派遣到地球，是吗？”

“是……我对人类比较熟悉，所以他们让我下来负责清点人类残留的书籍。”

“嗯。工龄够了。”前台含糊地应了一声，开始逐条核对他的工作业绩——因为太长了，亚茨拉菲尔在表格后加了三百多页纸。理论上天使的业绩在天堂会有记载，他十分担心瞎写的部分会被看出来。

但前台好像并没有对那些模棱两可的业绩有什么疑问，只是很仔细地一条一条核对着，而且显然业务很不熟练，几乎每一条都要先看法典上有没有什么相关规定。时间已经过了快两个小时，亚茨拉菲尔的手心开始出汗，如果天堂有投诉系统，他现在就想立刻投诉这个业务不精的实习生；如果没有，就应该创造一个，毕竟连人类都有，虽然不一定起作用。

在他腹诽的时候前台终于看完了，合上了法典，从柜子里取出一枚金色印章加盖在申请书上，然后递回给他。

“核对通过，符合要求，可以参加摇号。按照法典，你的条件刚好可以申请到1个奴隶名额，但你是权天使，这份申请还需要天使长签字。”

亚茨拉菲尔整个人咯噔了一下。

“还需要……上位天使的同意吗？”

“唔，其实不管他同不同意，只要签字就可以。如果你本身就是天使长那就不需要了。”

亚茨拉菲尔脑子里浮现起几位天使长的样子——米迦勒和乌列肯定是不行的，加百列——虽然天使长允许他回到天堂，但正如克鲁利猜测的，他们曾经的诡计让这位大天使恼怒不已。后来他一直很忌惮和加百列有什么交集，总之能不见面就不见面。

他们中的任何一个都不可能同意让他把克鲁利从监狱里带走。

亚茨拉菲尔陷入了绝望。

脚步声打断了他的思绪。一个愉快的声音把他拉回现实。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”一身白衣的加百列迈着意气风发的跨步走进大厅，张开双臂好像他才是迎接亚茨拉菲尔的那个，后者立刻全身绷紧像一只被猎狗盯上的兔子，“你不知道战后管理有多忙——我终于有机会来地球视察一下情况了，这座花园也是战后在修建的，他们在浇筑的时候加了圣水好预防那些肮脏的犯人逃脱。你怎么在这里，也来找找乐子吗？”

“其实，我……”他还没开口，加百列已经看到了那份申请。

“你想申请一名专属奴隶？看不出你还有这种嗜好，是看多了人间的那个——色情书籍，对，就这个，对吧？”亚茨拉菲尔想躲开，但加百列比他高大，而且动作迅猛，一把抢走了那叠纸，在权天使惊惧的眼神里一目十行。然后他转头看向前台。

“你是新来的实习生？你怎么搞的，竟然让这份申请通过了？这位东门天使曾经犯下大错，你没有查过记录吗？”

千万别提克鲁利——亚茨拉菲尔绝望地想，要是加百列下命令，也许今后他再也不能到这里来见克鲁利了。

“他弄丢了一把炎剑，这可是非常重大的过失！”

亚茨拉菲尔舒了口气。

前台被上司当面指出工作失职，有一点窘迫，但依然毫不慌乱地打开法典，一行一行地找下去，终于点了点头。

“是的，遗失公物，是非常严重的过失，按照要求要扣除名额，扣掉之后你……”他翻了一页，心算了一下，“你还可以申请0.6个奴隶，你可以选择头和身体，要是有特殊需求可以再加半只手。”

“什么？！不！！”亚茨拉菲尔脱口而出，“我拿头和身体干什么？！”

“只要你想，还是可以干点什么的，”前台摊开手耸耸肩，“只是选择范围少了点。没办法，毕竟限购了。”

“……我并不是要拿奴隶来找乐子，我需要他帮忙进行工作！”他一着急，开始胡诌，“工作必须要完整的奴隶。”

加百列拦在他和前台之后空间，摆了摆手，清了清嗓子，示意自己要说话了。

他还拿着那叠纸，随手一扬——亚茨拉菲尔花了几个小时和克鲁利一起完成的表格，随着大天使的动作在空中四散飘落，权天使用力克制住自己才没有扑上去抢夺。

“你们是在说申请专属奴隶的事，正好，据我所知天使长可以不经过手续直接指名，是吧？”大天使意味深长地瞟了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，”我要指名恶魔克鲁利成为大天使加百列的专属奴隶，从今日开始生效。”

亚茨拉菲尔咬紧下唇，指甲割进掌心，未痊愈的指尖再次流出血来。

_tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列想要赶在亚茨拉菲尔之前把克鲁利据为己有。

在亚茨拉菲尔作为天使的生涯里有很多次经历危急时刻。比如六千年前把炎剑送给亚当和夏娃，比如1941年差点被德国纳粹间谍枪毙而写报告，比如在一个叫下塔德菲尔德的英国乡村面对世界末日和真正的撒旦——这些危急时刻往往有两个特点，第一，每次他都能转危为安；第二，他和克鲁利在一起。

现在他面对一种从未有过的状况：第一，他们可能都逃不过一劫；第二，克鲁利不在他身边。

亚茨拉菲尔看书多年，此刻他的大脑自动像侦探小说家一样迅速地将线索拼凑起来：召回天堂是陷阱，加百列从来没放过他们；虽然现在不能确定他是否知道交换身体的事，但大天使显然会将他的恶魔（多半也包括亚茨拉菲尔本人）处以极刑，因此之前才故意没有追究他的责任——也许还有其他更残酷的打算。

在上一次世界末日的时候，他好歹还有把剑在手上，现在只有一地的废纸。

书店老板并不像他的恶魔朋友那样充满想象力。亚茨拉菲尔此刻根本无法继续想象——如果加百列在他面前把克鲁利带走呢？如果加百列当场就把克鲁利扔进圣水呢？克鲁利没有办法使用奇迹，而亚茨拉菲尔不可能战胜天使长；也许加百列还会叫来其他的天使确保行刑不被打扰，但即使如此，他也绝对不可能让大天使伤害他的——

“等一等，等一等。”无精打采的前台实习生语气平直，一页一页地翻着法典，“按照规定，天使长可以不经过签名就指定奴隶，但还是必须走正规的流程，首先要提交完整的申请表。”

亚茨拉菲尔略微当机。

加百列怔怔地定了两秒钟，威胁般地虚起眼睛，轻声说：“你再说一遍。”

前台把厚厚的法典立起来展示，密密麻麻的小字足以让密恐症患者当场倒毙，“按照法典，必须提交符合要求的申请，而这名权天使已经提交备案了，那么他享有优先指定权。如果他能在六个工作日内提交完整的——有天使长签字的申请表，他就可以指定这名奴隶，等待摇号成功。你如果要指定同一名奴隶，即使现在立刻提交申请表，也只能在六日之后、他放弃资格或者摇号结束，才能继续。除非这名权天使在六日之内未能完成手续，否则其他人均没有资格指定这名奴隶。”

他轻咳一声，“通俗一点地说，就是先到先得。”

加百列愣了好一会儿，久到让人以为时间暂停了——因为周围的景色非常单调，这种幻觉经常会出现。他肯定被上面那段话绕进去了。亚茨拉菲尔看过不少描写繁文缛节的书籍，此刻已经凭着书店老板的天赋，从繁琐的描述总结出一句话。

六个工作日。天使没有周休，亚茨拉菲尔必须在六天之内得到一位天使长的签字，才能保证克鲁利不被加百列夺走。

大天使跨前一步，露出不可置信的表情，伸手去拿那本厚重的书。

“六个工作日……？六天？需要那么久的时间？新来的，如果你胆敢欺骗我……”

“因为祂用六天的时间创造了世界，第七日才是休息。”前台战略性地退了半步，但拿着书的手一动不动。

“我是大天使！四大天使长之一！我可以有权力要求修改法典……至少可以修改局部！”加百列提高了音调，居高临下地看着实习生，好像人事部长正在挑剔一个买错咖啡的新员工。

“这本法典是数千年前由四位天使长共同签署，并且得到六翼大天使萨麦尔的同意，才能通过执行的，是延续至今的唯一天使标准工作条例，如果要修改其中任何一部分，都必须召集所有天使长和上帝之声，举行歌罗西会议，再次集齐四位大天使和萨麦尔本人允许才——”

再说下去就是废话了。因为任何天使都知道四位天使长如今只有三位，拉斐尔早在六千多年前就失踪了，连影子也没出现过，而那位宛如晨星的六翼大天使萨麦尔后来也闹了有史以来最惊天动地一次离家出走。他残余的追随者还被关在这座建筑物里，等待天堂的发落。

加百列的脸阴沉着，像是要降下前所未有的雷暴，足以把整个建筑都劈开。但他们都知道，天使不会违背法典，而现在也是不可能修改法典。

权天使感到一丝暂时性的安慰。至少今天，加百列不能在这里做什么。他和恶魔都还是安全的。

加百列凶狠瞪了亚茨拉菲尔一眼，恨不能把后者瞪成一坨自燃的烤肉。“六天。”他一字一句地说，“我看你六天能做什么。我保证不会有任何一位天使长给你签这个愚蠢的申请。六天之后，我要让你看着你的恶魔融成一摊泥汤，并且会确保你有机会亲手把圣水浇在他身上。”

丢下狠话，大天使长扬长而去。

亚茨拉菲尔双腿一软，像一袋面粉那样瘫倒下来。

直到前台“啪”地一声把砖头似的法典合上，亚茨拉菲尔才转过神。他揉着膝盖慢慢地站起来，忧心忡忡：表面上暂时的安定意味着更加深远的恐慌，加百列果然没打算放过他。

他唯一的选择只能在六日之内取得天使长的签字，然而正如加百列所说的，没有一个现任天使长会帮助他。

亚茨拉菲尔向前台请求让他再见一见克鲁利。

“低阶天使每天最多只有四小时，你今天已经用完了。”前台摇摇头，然后低头想了一会儿，“如果你愿意用其他作为交换……”

“只要不违背天使的准则我都答应。”他恳切地说。

“那你代替我在这里坐班一小时。我要去和各楼层的守卫打个招呼，低阶恶魔每天聚众斗殴太麻烦了。”前台让他走到座位里面，“你可以看法典，但是如果你动了法典之外的任何东西，我就汇报给天使长。”

亚茨拉菲尔用力点头。

实习生拖着脚步走进了建筑物深处。

法典异常无聊。

亚茨拉菲尔以为自己已经博览群书，但仍旧被这本典籍中繁琐的语法和啰嗦的用词震惊了，甚至一度怀疑撒旦的叛乱是因为忍受不了每次开会就看这个。当他看到“天使长会议前必须齐声诵读法典序言”的时候更加坚定了想法，因为光是序言就有八千多个词。

他一个词也看不进去。

达摩克里斯之剑悬在他心头。加百列想致他们于死地，米迦勒一手策划了与地狱的勾结和恶魔处刑，乌列把他堵在伦敦的街道上进行人身威胁还不忘带上他的恶魔男朋友。三位天使长都恨不得能让他们立刻去死，而这几个人代表着大多数天使的意志。

距离他们一起面对撒旦已经过去了一百多年，那个能心想事成的亚当小男孩走完了作为人类的人生，他和当时所有的其他在场者一样，都已经不再这个世界上了。亚茨拉菲尔想不出还有什么人可以求助。他几乎要把头发拔下来，即使在世界末日也没有如此绝望。

（主要是因为当时情况发展太快，来不及绝望就结束了）

法典上密密麻麻的文字宛如咒语，此刻在权天使眼中只剩下刺痛，他用力把书合上，然后看到了在最后一页有四位天使长的签名。

大天使拉斐尔的名字尚且清晰可见。

亚茨拉菲尔屏住了呼吸（如果他有的话）。

实习生拖着步子面无表情地回来了。亚茨拉菲尔猜他可能在守卫那里遇到了刁难，这对新人来说很常见。前台看起来很疲倦，只是挥了挥手让权天使滚去找他的恶魔。

“就刚才的房间，你有一刻钟，别超时。”

亚茨拉菲尔赶紧去指定地点。克鲁利已经在房间里等他，显然诧异又期待。

“今天这么快就想我了？”恶魔愉快地将手指梳进天使的卷发，把他拉近，“15分钟你打算干什么？亲个断气吗？我现在可是需要呼吸的……”

亚茨拉菲尔把他的手推开，用最简单的叙述把刚才发生的事重复了一遍。克鲁利脸上的笑容消失了。

“唔。我没想到那个大天使这么记仇。也许是我魅力太大？”他故作轻松，但亚茨拉菲尔很了解他，恶魔骗不了天使的眼睛。

“我想他对你没什么兴趣，他只是想报复我们。”亚茨拉菲尔诚恳地说。恶魔撅起嘴。

“上一次你还说要让我当头牌呢。我现在觉得还挺有自信的。”他扭了扭屁股试图摆出一个诱惑的造型，被亚茨拉菲尔再次打断。

“别闹了。”天使把闲不下来的蛇圈进怀里，全身都因为忧虑而微微颤抖起来——这会不会是他们最后一次见面呢？加百列应该不会在这六天里破坏法典的规则，但六天后又怎么办？

“躲过了哈米吉多顿，躲过了天堂地狱的大战争，躲过了战后审判，结果却要死于私人恩怨，真是讽刺。”克鲁利拍拍他的肩膀，自嘲地说。亚茨拉菲尔松开他，吸了一口气（虽然他并不需要呼吸）。

“我打算去寻找拉斐尔。”

克鲁利还保留了一些作为天使时期的记忆。大部分都没有什么意义，无非是对那一位的质疑，并最终导致他堕落云端。他记得一些天使，一些戒律，一些被毁灭的地点，更多的是那些星星。参与创造星星的过程也许是他对天使时期最好的回忆。

他还记得加百列特别虚伪，米迦勒端着十足的架子，乌列脸上的宝石会不定时更换。天使长们总是虚情假意地开会，讨论神的旨意和人类如何不重要，傲慢得像南北战争前的美国庄园主。

他依稀记得一些天堂的种种，但他完全不记得拉斐尔。

所以拉斐尔失踪这件事一定是在他堕落之前，也就是说，至少有六千多年了。要让克鲁利来分析，找一个六千多年都没有任何踪迹的人——而且还是个天使，这意味着拉斐尔可以随意改变外形，你都不知道他会不会变成一个十英尺高的坚果墙——简直和拿着撬棍单挑撒旦本人一样渺茫。

克鲁利喜欢疯狂，但也不会傻到对这种渺茫的可能抱任何希望。不过既然破罐子破摔，死马当活马……他思考了一会儿。

“天使，你看到拉斐尔的签名了是吗？”

天使点点头。

“写一个来看。”

亚茨拉菲尔不太明白，但他是天使，而且是个热爱书籍的天使，简单的过目不忘还是可以办到的。于是他找了一张纸，把那个代表拉斐尔的符号写在纸上。

恶魔看着那个符号继续沉思了一会儿。时间一分一秒地过去，一刻钟很快就会结束。

他突然抢过亚茨拉菲尔手上的羽毛笔，另一只手扯过刚才花了几个小时填好的申请书，在天使长那一栏照猫画虎地签上了拉斐尔的名字，最后一笔还明显手抖。

他们完了。

_tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于脱狱，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利各自有自己的小点子。

就算找一个最普通的人类，也能区分出正常人和癫痫病患者的字迹。何况这中间间隔了六千年。

亚茨拉菲尔瞪大了眼睛，蓝得足以让克鲁利淹死在那片海洋里，如果不是他脸上写满惊惧。

“你疯了！克鲁利！这是我要交给他们用来指名你的那张原版，不是随便乱画的草稿纸，你都没有见过拉斐尔——”

“谁都没有见过拉斐尔。”恶魔抬起一根手指堵住他的嘴唇，露出蛇的瞳孔，嘶嘶地回应，“六千多年了。就算是那几个大天使也早就忘了原版的样子。”

“可是法典上还有拉斐尔原版签名。”

“我觉得我画得挺像的。”

亚茨拉菲尔愁眉苦脸地看着那五线谱似的最后一笔：“我觉得不行。”

“就算怀疑，他们也不可能把拉斐尔找出来对质，就当拉斐尔签字的时候喝多了。“克鲁利信口开河，毫不脸红，“既然几千年来谁都没有见过他，当然没人能鉴定真假。你想想，你还记得亚当和夏娃的样子吗？”

“当然记得，亚当看起来挺拔坚韧，夏娃有着特别性感的嘴唇，可惜她一吃苹果就打嗝，也许是过敏，你真的不应该随便诱惑她。”

“我没有‘随便’诱惑她，那是计划。还有你记过敏干什么？！”

“我……我还记得他们离开伊甸园的时候，你正在卖力地爬上墙头呢。你那么大个黑色条形物体在一片沙黄色的石头上扭来扭去，我很难不看，真的。”

这是什么迟到六千年的挫败感，太丢人了。克鲁利不开心地扁起嘴。

亚茨拉菲尔还是觉得他疯了。

就是拉斐尔再怎么六千多年没出现，也不太可能真的手抖得像帕金森患者。除非他真的在这六千年里都变成高坚果。而且他们要怎么解释这个签名的来历？总不能说他出门遇到了一个高坚果转身就变成了失踪六千年的大天使拉斐尔。这份申请在别的大天使面前只用一眼就暴露了。

天使终于下了决心。

“还有六天的时间。我试试去找一下拉斐尔。传闻说他失踪而不是堕落，所以他不是恶魔，也没有在大战中遇难。人类世界里依然有他的传说，也许这意味着一线希望。亲爱的，相信我，我认为值得一试。如果找不到，我们再用那个伪造的签名。”

“我不想打击你的信心……但这种希望真的微乎其微，比撒旦现在就跳出来站在这个监狱门口再次叛乱的可能性还低。”恶魔语气坦然，但眼神充满怀疑，“当然如果你实在要去，那就去吧。反正也没有别的办法，那个签名也不会变成真的。”

天使攥紧了衣角，不在乎上面的褶皱，他的眉头比褶皱更纠结。

“我没有别的办法。我不能让加百列把你带走。他曾经试图用地狱火处决我……他不会给你任何机会的。”

“我知道。我可是正面经历全过程的。”克鲁利拉起天使的手，让他松开那片可怜的衣角，并试图让天使放弃悲伤的蹙眉，“会有办法的。破土而出的撒旦我们也见过了，加百列总不能比老撒还难搞。”

他低下头，看着对方湛蓝的眼睛，还有鼻头，还有沮丧的嘴角。每一个弧度都熟悉而亲切。恶魔迟疑着，最后只是轻轻地让彼此碰了碰鼻尖。

所有的地狱住民都憎恶温情，对一个要面子的家伙来说，这已经是可以表现出温柔的极限了。

亚茨拉菲尔松开无辜的衣角，紧紧地握住他的手。克鲁利移开了目光。

“那就先交给你了，天使。”

伦敦在末日大战中似乎逃不开沦为火海的命运，最美好的小书店自然是没有保存下来。亚茨拉菲尔刚到的时候甚至认不出脚下铺开的废墟就是大本钟。好在他现在挂着公职，勉强有一个工作室可以落脚：他被指派下来清点人类残留的书籍，这是他的强项，再说和书打交道总比和人打交道好，要是让他去做那种每天要和人说话的职务——比如监狱那个前台——他可能还没上岗就先递交辞呈了。

此刻亚茨拉菲尔坐在工作室里，工作室是一间幸存的图书馆改建的，足够空旷，足够安静。他面前摊开一本圣经。人类的宗教典籍当然是人类编写的，内容和实际情况差了不止一点，但他现在希望从人类的传说里搜索拉斐尔的踪迹，只能借助于人类的想象力。

遗憾的是，收获并不多。人类编写的神学体系在几千年历史中演变太多，说法纷纭，互相矛盾，如果不是因为工作要求保持原样，亚茨拉菲尔会用很多很多便利贴，把他内心的牢骚记录在人类版圣经的每一页。比如传说里拉斐尔教授诺亚造船的技术，但当时亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利就在方舟建造现场，附近没看到有任何类似拉斐尔的人，倒是克鲁利嫌弃方舟的住宿环境给闪提了一大堆意见，虽然这极有可能是小心眼的恶魔对人类大意走失一头独角兽的报复。因为担心人类的记性太差，亚茨拉菲尔还帮忙把那些意见记录了下来——他发自内心地希望那不是后来被称为《拉结尔之书》的东西。

又比如记载拉斐尔手持炎剑，守护伊甸园的生命之树，这显然是神话在传说中产生的谬误，因为亚茨拉菲尔在伊甸园的时候从没见过拉斐尔。炎剑对天使来说也是相当高阶的配置，不是普通天使可以持有的，因此传说里这个拉斐尔的形象很明显是参考了东门天使本人。亚茨拉菲尔很后悔，这一定是那对原初的夫妇告诉了他们的后代，当初他把炎剑送给亚当夏娃的时候就该施个奇迹，让他们忘掉这一切。

如果那时没有送走炎剑，也许他现在的申请可以多一点资历，不会因为犯错被扣到只有0.6个奴隶的名额，至少还能保住两条腿吧。

但如果当初没有送走炎剑，也许他今天依然在在伊甸园的城墙上，看着远处一望无际的沙漠计算天气。没有人间派遣，没有二手书店，没有一只亲爱的恶魔与他共处六千年。

他合上书本。阅读和回忆都让他想念克鲁利，有六千年，足足涵盖过人类整个历史的时间，他们就在对面，或者是旁边，习惯是一种很可怕的魔力，就电影院一样随时重现那些已经远去的画面，他所怀念的——日光和煦的午后，光洁瓦亮的本特利车停在书店门口，恶魔舒展身体靠在方向盘上，光线透过墨镜映出蛇的眼睛，像是六千年后重见天日的琥珀。他露出懒洋洋的笑容，这通常意味着亚茨拉菲尔会获得一份额外的甜品，栗子蛋糕，或者香草泡芙。

在痛苦的时候想象美好的事情让人越发饥肠辘辘。他现在就特别想吃寿司，或者刺身之类的，食材最好是伊甸园捕获的野生蛇类，新鲜而活跃，碰一下就能得到热情的回应。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。

所有不可言说的安排，皆是那一位的福祉。人类的原罪源于惩罚，可是如果要迎接苦难的考验，又为什么要令他们于最初的花园相遇呢？

即使是像克鲁利这样劣迹斑斑的恶魔，也干不出给监狱起名叫“花园”这种事。

他被丢进来的时候就琢磨这个问题。这么嘲讽的行为艺术，多半是那几个老不死的大天使想出来的。如果说伊甸园象征人类的原罪，那干嘛用它关恶魔？简直是乱用典故，天使长一定都没有强迫症。

克鲁利不喜欢打仗，主要原因是打仗总是不可预测，会严重影响他的日程表。比如他本计划到冰岛度假，然后买几本《埃达》给亚茨拉菲尔，顺便可以请天使考虑一下去那边看看极光。然后他就被地狱征兵了，不给一点解释，甚至不在乎他以前各种欺上瞒下的勾当。事态一定相当严重，否则不至于能让别西卜居然不计前嫌，毕竟他差点被圣水融成一滩泥浆。

就算刀架在脖子上，克鲁利也不想上战场，于是他就心安理得地当了逃兵。再然后他在逃兵路上被一队天使逮到了。

末日审判是高阶恶魔才能享受的待遇，他直接被扔进监狱里来，第一天就被恶魔同胞们胖揍一顿。倒不是因为逃兵，主要是因为他以前卖给其他恶魔的烟都只有过滤嘴。

监狱没有床位，反正恶魔也不需要睡觉和休息。所有的恶魔席地而坐，远处正在爆发花园监狱的第一次群殴事件——这种事以后会变成每天的日常。克鲁利躲在角落里，用头发挡住青紫的嘴角，避免再次遭到池鱼之殃。这时一个半透明的小屏幕突然跳出来，提醒他到某个指定的房间去报到。他正要吐槽天堂的科技怎么这么像漫威电影，看到天花板上的圣水喷头，决定还是老实点。

（所以天堂和地狱还是在这方面落后于人类，毕竟毒气浴室这种东西早就出现在人类历史上）

他到了那个指定的房间，然后发现自己被一名陌生的天使强暴了。

作为恶魔，克鲁利并不拒绝性。

他有六千年的时间来了解人类的一切，自然也有充分的理由从“没关系你还有一只独角兽”的菜鸟变成“某种杂志上语焉不详但又要求直接付款的服务性工作广告的保姆”。他倒也不挑剔对象是男人还是女人，但既然是与同伴一起寻求享乐的行为，肯定自家的天使才是最佳人选。亚茨拉菲尔起初有些抗拒，但无论是出于好奇还是享乐，与生俱来的天性让天使对所有与“爱”相关的事都迅速从入门到精通。这样搞了几千年之后他俩都习以为常，偶尔做爱并不比喝酒吃甜品更值得一提。

但克鲁利从没和其他的天使做过。

被撕开衣服、压在墙上的时候他才意识到发生了什么。对方敷衍地做了一下扩张，就着干巴巴的前戏顶了进去。俗话说生活就像被强奸，如果不能反抗那就享受——克鲁利这么安慰自己，然后发现享受不了，太痛了，像是把圣水从下面灌进去，无论是折断的手腕还是撕裂的入口都痛得令他惨叫。他半哭半叫地喊哑了嗓子，快要说不出话的时候才发现对方已经结束了。

比较幸运的是，这位陌生的天使还算礼貌，完事之后大度地花了两个奇迹把他治好（一个治好了身子，一个修好了衣服）。对方略带歉意读说最近工作压力太大了，只能来解解压，过会儿还要去上岗加班。同为低级社畜的恶魔竟然产生了不可言说的同理心，于是妓者和嫖客坐在床上聊了一个多小时家常，聊到动情对方痛哭流涕地送了他一盆白鹤芋。克鲁利告诉他以后解压可以去捏捏方便面，或者找点泡泡膜。

压力过大的天使得到了释放，而恶魔获取了他想要的信息。

之后来又来过几个不同的天使，有温和的，也有残忍的，他们毕竟没有办法选择客户。克鲁利尽量减少自己受到的伤害，但并不能保证每次都成功。客户的目的也很杂乱，有人是工作压力太大需要用非正常方式缓解，有人第一次外派到人间纯粹想尝试一下天使没有的东西，还有人比地狱更邪恶只想发泄暴力的欲望，甚至有人只是来随便找个人下国际象棋。

“在天堂下国际象棋会被炒鱿鱼的。现在连堕落都不知能掉到哪里去了。”白发的天使疲倦地说。

然后克鲁利教会了他玩大富翁。

他从那些天使口中大概拼凑出了外面的近况：大战结束了，天堂干掉了绝大多数上级恶魔，剩下的多半是躲起来。人类还残留着一些，但也不多了，文明的话至少要从工业革命之后重新算起。冰岛还算好，伦敦被炸平了，亚茨拉菲尔被召回了天堂。

亚茨拉菲尔没有参加战争是他被丢进监狱以来最好的消息。

亚茨拉菲尔不但没有参战，还再次来到人间，并且想把他弄出去。他的天使用小说里的话来安慰他，“等待并且希望”。克鲁利连书名都没听进去，只想自由自在地脱狱。

希望渺茫，但值得一试。

亚茨拉菲尔带着虚假的天使长签名走后，克鲁利再次思考着监狱的问题。监狱内部的强力魔法让恶魔们都无法使用魔力，这意味着他不能依靠电话线路或者别的途径，而随处可见的圣水喷头和混合了圣水的墙壁确保恶魔不能触碰，因此效仿肖申克也不太现实。

（他们一起看了这部电影，亚茨拉菲尔感动得泪水涟涟，而克鲁利只是因为它挂着斯蒂芬金的名字所以上了当）

原本还可以考虑从天台或者地下，但那样就更危险，因为他现在无法显现出翅膀，到了天台也不可能离开；而地下似乎已经被改造成处刑的场所。其他的方式如收买守卫更是不可能，这里的守卫除了偶尔出现一次的前台实习生，其他都像石头一样——字面意义上的石头，他们曾经直接用武器杀死了两名斗殴的恶魔，克鲁利并不想变成一滩黑色泥浆。

现在看起来，亚茨拉菲尔是他唯一的希望。

那盆白鹤芋还在角落里，惨兮兮的——因为这里既晒不到阳光也很少能浇水。没有魔力，就算吼也没什么用，克鲁利用袖子擦了擦叶片上的灰尘，焦虑地看着那些稀疏的黄斑。

这时监狱的通讯小屏幕跳了出来，还是那个房间和那个时间。他计划着今天要让亚茨拉菲尔变个喷壶带回来，养养这个倒霉的小东西。

克鲁利理好衣服，到指定的房间去。“A”的口型还没有做好，他就定住了。

加百列正坐在椅子上，查看着损坏公物的说明书，脸上带着斯蒂芬金也写不出来的微笑。

_tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 表面上是加百列搞蛇，其实亚茨疯狂单刷存在感。

斯蒂芬金不仅写》《闪灵》和《小丑惊魂》，他还写《肖申克的救赎》和《绿里奇迹》。他在大学期间因为爱书结识了未来的妻子，他的书桌上摆着一个眼镜蛇的头颅，他每天面对它写作。

一边写着绝望与恐怖，一边写着奇迹般的救赎。

看到加百列的一瞬间，克鲁利立刻下意识往后退，但墙上的门已经严丝合缝地消失了。这该死的规则，确保了每一次指名在结束之前不会有任何人打扰。他身后已经没有退路。

“如果因活动过于激烈导致奴隶损毁，需自行使用奇迹修复，奇迹的数量从天使个人额度里扣除……除非奴隶死亡。”加百列念着说明书上的字，字正腔圆，然后抬起头看到克鲁利正贴着墙站在那里，像一副人形挂毯。

大天使和蔼地微笑，说：“恶魔，你知道吗，修好一个损坏的奴隶只需要一个奇迹——只要不死，就可以修复。而天使长有很多很多……很多奇迹可以使用。”

恶魔板着脸一动不动。

加百列甚至没打响指，他只是招了招手。一种无形的力拉着纹丝不动的恶魔平移到大天使跟前。

“咱们聊聊吧。”天使长和蔼地说，“或者你要理解为审讯也可以——这里毕竟是监狱，对吗？”

“你想知道什么？”克鲁利压着声线。

不可抗力再次出现，劈脸给了他一巴掌。如果这个力有实体的话，大概就是一个8英尺高、400磅重、每天都喝精细蛋白粉的WWE选手，在擂台上用过肩摔的力道打中了对手的脸。流动的血浆从克鲁利的鼻子和嘴角淌下。

“我提问，你回答。别多嘴。”加百列说，“我是审讯官，你是囚犯；我是主人，你是奴隶；我是嫖客，你是婊子；最重要的——我是大天使，你是恶魔。”

恶魔哼了一声，象征性地呲了呲牙表示听到了，甚至不敢用手擦一下脸上的血。

加百列对这个反应显然相当不满意，“我不喜欢你的态度。你们没有岗前培训吗？你不该跪下来求我操你吗？或许我应该给前台写一封投诉信。”

他打了个响指，恶魔身上的衣服消失了。克鲁利赤身裸体地站在大天使面前，连一条领带也没有。恶魔不自然地撇撇嘴，拧巴了一下。下一秒，不可抗力像从天而降的山峰一样把他压倒，他被迫往前一跪，膝盖沉重地撞击在的地面上，髌骨开裂。剧痛让恶魔挤出半声呻吟。

加百列的椅子下面铺着米色的长绒地毯，而克鲁利跪着的地方是坚硬的花岗岩——那里在一分钟之前还不是花岗岩。看来大天使确实有很多奇迹可以挥霍。加百列微微低头，俯视着恶魔跪在身前，地板非常光洁，他确信恶魔可以看到自己流血的模样。红色液体一滴一滴落在干净的地板上。还好，红色的血液说明恶魔确实处于监狱魔法的控制下，没有奇迹的他们宛如人类一样柔软又脆弱。

“保持你原初的样子就好。衣服是人类最伟大的发明，地狱的品味配不上。”加百列愉快地说，“现在，求我吧。”

“求你。”克鲁利毫不犹豫，语气还特别造作可怜。

加百列很不愉快。

“……你不是应该宁死不屈地反抗一下吗？至少嘴硬一下？你这么干脆让我很没有成就感。”

“你想太多了，恶魔又没那么高尚。”克鲁利勉强笑了笑，嘴角挂着血痕，“再说，不管我怎么回答，你都会找借口动手的。”

加百列觉得很有道理，并对恶魔极高的政治觉悟感到满意。他对人类形式的性并不是很有兴趣，但审讯就是审讯。大天使调整了一下坐姿，打算进入正题。

“那么，开始吧。你们是怎么认识的？”

“谁？所有的恶魔都是上次革命和撒旦一起掉下来的，就像所有的天使都是同一时间诞生。”

“别装傻。”大天使的语气冷了几分，视线意有所指地停留在恶魔的颈侧，那里留着一处快要褪色的红痕，“我是说你和亚茨拉菲尔。”

当然是亚茨拉菲尔。

在他走进房间的一瞬间，克鲁利就明白了加百列的意图。加百列对恶魔并不真的感兴趣，他也许会因为之前的一档子破事怀恨在心，但比起地狱丢在人间的十八线外派职员，加百列显然更关注自己的下属为什么叛变。他盯着克鲁利脖子上的红色斑痕，若有所思地沿着恶魔的身体线条往下看去。后者大概能猜到他的想法，但不敢动，以加百列的身份，随时都能拿出一桶圣水把他淋得灰飞烟灭——就算被操到死去活来，也总比灰飞烟灭好。

想到这里，他绷紧身体，做好被操到死去活来的心理准备。

加百列似乎也看透了他的心思，还嫌弃地皱起眉。“你想太多了，我没那么闲。你们些卑贱肮脏的恶魔我连碰都不想碰。不过呢……并不是一定要接触，有很多种办法作为刑讯的手段，对不对？”他打了个响指。

不祥的预感突然笼罩了恶魔。响指打过的一刹那，克鲁利感到自己的身体产生了微妙的反应。颈侧那处已经淡去的吻痕开始发热，下腹如同被扔进一根火柴的天然气油田——他自烈火地狱而来，可是即使地狱之火也不会从身体内部开始燃烧。

难以启齿的燥热飞速吞噬了他。恶魔无法自持地向前倾倒，跪趴在地。加百列饶有兴趣地看着他在几秒钟内失去原本的意识，他的眼睛完全变成了蛇瞳。思维失去了自控能力，意识和身体都好像陷入了混沌的时间。

加百列哼了一声。

“虽然我不太懂，但我想后面的风景应该不错。”他望了望恶魔翘起的屁股，又打了个响指，“快进吧。我要看有亚茨拉菲尔的部分。”

这一定是某种他不知道的奇迹。又或者是大天使才会的妖术。加百列正在读取他的记忆，以一种……在身体上重现的方式。

洪水过后的美索不达米亚平原一片荒芜。幸存的动物从方舟缓缓走出，克鲁利站在高处，试图在那些动物里找到一匹落单的独角兽。

“它会没事的。”亚茨拉菲尔安慰他。

“不，它一定会被歧视的，它是唯一的单身汉，也许还会遭遇动物园霸凌。”恶魔愤懑而忧虑。他看了一会儿，没有找到独角兽的身影，便一屁股在干燥的石头上坐下来，继续愤愤不平。亚茨拉菲尔想要说点什么，但又不知说什么好。

恶魔的红发在他眼皮子下面闪耀如火。

“头发松了，我帮你重新梳一下吧。”天使从空气里拿出一把绣金小木梳。

克鲁利怀疑地看了他一眼，支吾了一声“嗯”。

天使的手指插进恶魔的发间，轻轻地掠过头皮，顺着长长的卷发梳理开去，像是给什么家养的宠物顺毛。

克鲁利忘了继续搜寻独角兽。

年轻的耶稣被各各他山的夕阳晒得没了声音。夜风开始呼啸，沙漠的尘土肆虐着每个人的拖鞋，夜晚很快就要降临。克鲁利望着地平线上的余晖，那里正在渐渐泛蓝。

“我们应该回城里去。”亚茨拉菲尔建议道。

“你应该陪着他。”恶魔说。

天使看着他，仿佛对面不是一只以作恶为生的邪魔，而是悲伤的老朋友。

唔，以人类的纪年来算，确实很老。

“有别的天使会陪着他的。”亚茨拉菲尔低声说，“你应该回城里，夜晚对女性人类不安全。”

他试探着伸出手，轻轻地整理克鲁利的头巾，层层黑纱遮住后者异于常人的头发和眼睛。克鲁利没有拒绝。

“那你陪着我吧。”他说。

亚茨拉菲尔也没拒绝。

佩特罗斯乌斯的餐馆并不难找。

亚茨拉菲尔托起牡蛎，用嘴唇吸起汁水，对面的恶魔看着他眉毛拧成一团。“你这……直接？”

“是呀，你看……”如果亚茨拉菲尔在地狱，暴食就要辞职了，权天使嘬起牡蛎得心应手，克鲁利呆呆地看着他红润的嘴唇撅起来，一点点汁水顺着唇纹溢出嘴角，亚茨拉菲尔用方巾擦了擦，向他报以羞涩一笑。“来，我教你。”

他微微撅起嘴唇，示意克鲁利照着他做。

恶魔没有那么好的自制力。他们离得那么近，他没办法控制自己不让两个人顽皮的嘴唇紧贴在一起。亚茨拉菲尔似乎惊了一下，然而他很快回应了，他试图用嘴唇捉住恶魔那条灵活的舌头，好像在嘬一只活泼的牡蛎。

牡蛎确实如传说中一样棒。

壁炉没有炉火，但房间温暖得春意盎然。

亚茨拉菲尔费力地脱掉盔甲，皮草制品真是华而不实的装饰。克鲁利早已经把自己扒得只剩底衫，上班时间要求穿统一着装是豪无人性的企业文化。

“我听说亚瑟王回不列颠谈判的时候，有位骑士举起剑，但他声称只是想砍一条蛇。”天使皱着眉。

“嗯哼。我喝多了。”恶魔举起杯子，“无论如何，亚瑟王的故事将要结束了。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，接过克鲁利递给他的酒，“卡姆兰之丘已经安排好了，贝狄威尔会见证王的终末。你们那边又要搞什么，不要再折腾那对可怜的恋人了。”

恶魔懒洋洋地往他身上一靠。

“不，我有更好的点子。我要散布一些异议，让今后的人类谈起亚瑟王的时候不会只想到这堆傻乎乎的金属罐子。比如亚瑟王其实是女孩子……“

“看在梅林胡子的份上！”天使抱怨着，恶魔几乎挂在他身上，但他只抱怨亚瑟王怎么可能是女孩子。

他们都穿着薄薄的衬衣，暖烘烘的身体隔着薄薄的衬衣紧贴着。

莎士比亚的《一报还一报》上演了。

亚茨拉菲尔看着手上的剧院海报，“他这次竟然用了《马太福音》来为戏剧命名。你为什么一直在晃悠？”

在房间里走了三十多个来回的恶魔表情沉痛。

“我刚刚从爱丁堡回来，骑着马。”

“所以？”

“……屁股痛。”

亚茨拉菲尔招招手，让他走过来。“我帮你看看。”

克鲁利不情不愿地解开裤子，撅起臀部，圆乎乎的屁股布满着清晰的红印子，仿佛放了太久的苹果。亚茨拉菲尔吹了口气，印子从恶魔的皮肤上散去。

“你完全可以自己搞掉这个。”天使重新吃起他的葡萄。

“你也不用让我脱裤子啊。”恶魔一点也不脸红，把裤子穿回去，“一个人外表可以装得像天使，但却可能把自己掩藏在内心深处。”

“别乱用台词！”亚茨拉菲尔不满地抬高声调，照着恶魔的屁股特别温柔地拍了一巴掌。

巴黎的可丽饼甜腻绵软，圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子也许有耳朵。

克鲁利愤愤不平，在家里喝掉了半个酒窖的库存。该死的、该死的、该死的天使。经过了那么多世纪，经过了那么多酒精、美味和历史，却还是看着他们之间的那条界限。他们用了几千年的时间才缩短了两人之间那么点距离，可是亚茨拉菲尔一说起天堂地狱，那条该死的线又泾渭分明地分明地在拦中间。

克鲁利把头埋进昂贵的天鹅绒枕头里，让卧室所有的窗户都自行关闭。天使不在这里，亚茨拉菲尔在伦敦的一家书店里。距离不远，但又很远。

明明已经那么近了。

不要提醒我，不要提醒我。

他睡着了。

这事儿最终发生在伦敦。1941年。

德国人的炮火终于停止了，超自然生灵却在伦敦的小书店里战斗正酣。克鲁利全身上下只有一顶帽子和一条领带，红色的布条吊索似的挂在他布满红痕的脖子上。恶魔卖力地骑着天使，毫不克制喉间漏出甜美的喘息。“作为搭车的回礼，”他断断续续地说，“你给的似乎有些太多了，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔用手环着他的腰，指腹摸索着髋骨处薄薄的皮肤。天使满脸酡红，呼吸凌乱，但他看起来神圣而悲伤。

“亲爱的。你这么好……”

“再叫一次。”恶魔沉溺于这些亲昵的代称，就像蜜蜂黏上糖浆。

“亲爱的，亲爱的。你有这么好。”天使的声音很小，但很清晰，“无论多少次都可以，但是……请忘了圣水吧。忘掉它。你在这里就很好，很好……”

这是个雷区。恶魔突然用力，自己扭动着腰，礼帽歪到一边，原本梳理整齐的头发都散落下来，让他看起来乱七八糟。他像是抗拒，又像是渴求，像是在水和火的炼狱里无谓地挣扎。他大声呻吟，拱起的肩胛宛如被拔去羽翼的断肢，没有任何光辉附在干枯的骨骼上。

他向后仰倒，亚茨拉菲尔吻着那暴露的咽喉，将恶魔拉近，紧密得难以分开，界限已经消失，距离变成负数。天使的光辉眷顾着堕落者，给予恩赐，把他填满，让他空虚的渴求得到满足。他们拥抱着攀上高潮。

平静之后，亚茨拉菲尔伸手正了正克鲁利的帽子，它在他脑后像一圈黑色的光环。

“圣安东尼。”天使虔诚地说。

“你这是人身攻击。用圣徒的名字攻击邪恶势力，非常无耻。”克鲁利立刻把帽子摘下来。

“那你干嘛还给自己选这个名字。”

“因为我觉得这名字听起来像是天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家。至少今后是。“恶魔吸了一下鼻子，俯身亲吻天使丰润的嘴唇，“作为第一次，感觉还不赖。“

天使羞赧地笑着回吻。

克鲁利决定把圣水的事暂时放一放。就假装忘记100年吧。

这是奇妙的事。亚茨拉菲尔也许会认为这是一种爱的交流，克鲁利则对天使宣称这是欲望的体现。天使和恶魔都不会产生人类意义上的爱情，他们也并不是没有各自和别的人类发生过关系，但拥有彼此依然是独一无二的感情。当从身体到灵魂都完全契合，好像破碎的部分也会无声弥补，他们都感到前所未有地完整。

克鲁利怀念亚茨拉菲尔带来的弥补的感觉。

天使永远温柔，永远包容，永远慷慨，给予他想要的一切，无论是身体或是灵魂。亚茨拉菲尔会用柔软的掌心抚摸他，用细碎的吻安慰他，用轻轻的啃咬刺激他。恶魔跪趴在床上，腰窝下陷，汗水在那里积成湖泊，他的天使揉着他敏感的尾椎，于是电流般的情愫顺着脊柱蹿上毫无防备的大脑。

让我充盈，让我完整，和我在一起。

“亲爱的”

亚茨拉菲尔会这样轻柔地回答他，而他会彻底 打开身体接纳他。

四个小时的限制快到了。虽然加百列可以利用天使长的权限把时间延长，但如他本人所说，他确实没有那么闲。

克鲁利趴在花岗岩地板上，想要支起手臂却毫无力气，他的上半身像一节牙膏似的贴在冰冷的地板上，肩膀蹭得发红，乳尖在大理石上难耐地摩擦，细瘦的腰和后臀却高高抬起，双腿张开，仿佛要去迎合身后一根看不见的阴茎。

加百列的奇迹戛然而止，恶魔的意识回到身体。回忆中的温暖和缠绵瞬间变成冰冷的花岗岩，他突然意识到自己在大天使面前演完了一出限制级的好戏。

“所以你们是这样搞到一起的。”加百列说。

克鲁利咬住下唇，血的味道浸透了口腔，意识渐渐清醒，空虚的身体重新找回知觉。但他实在不想让加百列看得那么得意。他不知道加百列会如何根据他的记忆来判定他们的关系，进而如何处置亚茨拉菲尔。

大天使显然不想碰他，只是抬起鞋尖挑起恶魔的下巴。

“你没有参加过上一次战争。”这是个陈述句，大天使对此相当笃定。事实也确实如此，克鲁利——那时还是克蠕戾——只是在双方开打时和混乱的人群躲起来，就跟着撒旦一起滚到了硫磺泥浆里。

加百列笑着摇头。“你没有参加过上一次战争，所以你没有见过亚茨拉菲尔在战场上。“

他比划着，简单地描述。

“他拿着炎剑，那把剑很短，但是火焰很大，烧得很厉害，每一次挥剑可以发出神性的烈焰，每一次火焰可以烧掉上百匹地狱烈马。他会站在战场的最高处，开张翅膀，让羽翼上所有的眼睛都睁开，几千只眼睛注视着敌人的军队，瞬间就能找出那些躲藏的、逃走的、企图负隅顽抗的恶魔，然后一只一只地杀死他们。然后他会回到阵前，用温顺的声音汇报战果，一个数字也不差。他甚至会带着愧疚地表情描述那些小恶魔看起来惊慌失措，因为大家同样是那一位的孩子，但下一次他依然会带着歉意和炎剑踏上战场，像是一台真正的战斗机器。那场战争之后，他被指派为伊甸园东门的天使，正是因为他无可比拟的坚定信仰和守护他人的信念。“

他皱着眉，挤出一个难看的笑容。

“你看……这么坚定的天使，怎么就跟你这种东西混到一起了呢？他甚至有了小肚子。”

“大概是因为我诱惑他怀了恶魔的孩子。”克鲁利嘶嘶地插嘴。

加百列不为所动。

“你知道我怎么想的吗？”他动了动脚，用脚背让恶魔的头抬高，顺便用鞋尖戳了戳颈侧那个吻痕，“我认为亚茨拉菲尔就是失踪的大天使拉斐尔，因为某种原因他遗忘了自己的身份。拉斐尔曾经掌管医疗与治愈，与蛇的形象相连，因此他天生容易与蛇相互吸引，所以你才能乘虚而入。”

克鲁利目瞪口呆。加百列简直想象力惊人，这故事写出来的话，亚茨拉菲尔说不定会喜欢。

“我不认为拉斐尔这种天使长会轻易地背叛我们，你的诱惑只是暂时蒙蔽了他，只要他想起自己是谁，重新找回拉斐尔这个名字，他就会回到我们的团队中来，成为天堂强大的士兵。”加百列一点也不觉得自己在编故事，也许他对自己太有自信，“我会想办法让他重拾大天使拉斐尔的身份……当然，这中间还要有效地利用你，伊甸园的小蛇。”

“战争结束了，你还要需要拉斐尔干什么？”恶魔嘶嘶地问。

“战争结束了，但我们在战争中没有消灭敌军首领。”加百列虚起眼睛，紫色让他看起来尤为危险，“撒旦还活着，他一定会卷土重来，我们需要备战。”

克鲁利打从心底里觉得加百列是个大傻逼。

_tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列被一通意外的电话叫走了，亚茨拉菲尔接了一通意外的电话。

拉斐尔是个什么样的天使呢？

克鲁利对此毫无印象。堕落之后他对天堂的记忆就很淡薄，只剩下不连贯的片段，比如祂，比如星星，比如伊甸园，克鲁利不知道这是否是祂的旨意——他失去了作为天使的资格，因而祂选择性地抹去他一部作为天使的记忆——可是那又是如何评判的呢，祂怎么能决定哪些记忆要被抹去，哪些记忆会留下来呢？克鲁利曾为此愤愤不平地咒骂，因为他再一次被剥夺了选择的权利。

他确实完全不记得拉斐尔是个什么样的天使。他只知道有这么一个人，这个人是四大天使长之一，拿着把剑，像风一样治愈，像风一样自由，而这个天使长什么样子，是一千只眼睛还是十三个圆圈，有多少翅膀有多少光环——他真的一点都不知道。

而现在加百列竟然说亚茨拉菲尔就是那个拉斐尔。

首先，克鲁利认为加百列当初一定错误地填报了就业意向表：比起天使长，他早该改行写小说，因为他的脑洞如此之大，足以让克拉肯在里面跳水上芭蕾。

其次，如果亚茨拉菲尔就是拉斐尔，那他就要面临六千年的擅离职守、上班摸鱼、遗失公物和私通敌人的问题。

再次，如果亚茨拉菲尔真的是拉斐尔，他也不会站在加百列的那一方。

……大概不会。

然而加百列似乎对此极为笃定。

一道冷汗流过恶魔耳际。他们未曾真正意义上敌对，六千年来最严重的一次吵架也就是在凉亭怼了两句嘴，能动口的事何必动手呢，而且那之后恶魔没过一天就道歉了。克鲁利从来没想过如果亚茨拉菲尔真的选择敌对立场会是什么状况。亚茨拉菲尔是蜂蜜，是可可，是软绵绵的糖果，就算凶起来也只会嘟着嘴把自己憋成红扑扑的草莓，他生气的时候只会瞪大水汪汪的蓝眼睛，说过最狠的一句话是“我再也不理你了”——要是不算上次那把炎剑，亚茨拉菲尔拿过的最接近凶器的东西，大概就是蛋糕叉子。

克鲁利无法想象亚茨拉菲尔会对他恶意相向，即使他真的是拉斐尔也不可能。

——如果他真的是拉斐尔呢？

“我知道你在想什么。”加百列笑着，阴测测的，与他的身份不符，“不，不是你想的那样。拉斐尔不是忘记了‘过去’，而是忘了‘自己’，因此他的性格、力量都不再是‘拉斐尔’应该的样子。这就像一本黄书出了删减版，那已经与原著完全不同的东西了！所以只要拉斐尔想起自己是谁，找回他的身份，也就找回了他原本的神格和力量，作为四大天使长之一，他必将驱逐邪魔，回到我们中间。”

“你怎么不去写黄书，我打赌你干这个比天使长有前途。”克鲁利奄奄一息地顶嘴。

加百列并没有被他的嘲讽激怒。

“黄书——没错、就是亚茨拉菲尔说到的那个，确实让我知道了很多有趣而无用的信息。比如所谓色诱——像你是如何利用虚伪的皮肉来进行恶毒的诅咒。”他站起来，居高临下地俯视着跪趴在地板上的恶魔，后者不自觉地瑟缩了一下，手脚都有些抽搐，裸露的皮肤上泛起不正常的红色，因为回忆中的情欲而喘息，眼角通红。克鲁利试图把脸藏起来，但收效甚微。

加百列并不能理解恶魔的回忆中那些弥漫着爱意与爱欲的感情，但他知道怎么样剥夺它们，因为它们本就不该存在。

“我知道恶魔是如此下贱——你诱惑天使与你媾和，无非是为了使他堕落，用污浊的感情腐蚀天堂忠诚的士兵，然而地狱已经失败，你无处可去；而他一旦重拾大天使的身份，拉斐尔的神格就会取代亚茨拉菲尔，权天使的神格会被彻底覆盖，他根本不会认识你——不是‘忘记’，而是‘恶魔克鲁利’这个概念从来没有存在于他的认知里。亚茨拉菲尔将不复存在，他是大天使拉斐尔，是我主最忠诚的守护者，守卫信仰不需要愚蠢的感情。”

他不轻不重地踢了踢恶魔淌着水的下身。

“我说过，要让他亲手把圣水灌进你身体里——眼睛，嘴巴，耳朵，或者下面那个——反正你身上有很多洞，不是吗？到那个时候，你以为这幅样子还能诱惑他吗？”

克鲁利无法回答这个问题，因为他没有诱惑天使。

至少在感情上没有。吃的不算。

原因很简单。恶魔对正面感情缺少感知。他们自己根本搞不懂爱，当然也无法利用爱——你要如何利用一件无法操作的武器呢？从这个角度上来说，对爱意特别敏感的天使更像是诱惑者：他们知道什么是爱，也知道如何传递爱。

对于黑暗中迷茫的夜蛾，只要一点星光，就能诱惑它们为之献身扑火。

亚茨拉菲尔看着天上的星光。

曾经这个时间应该是人类灯红酒绿的时刻，酒吧人声喧闹，霓虹灯照亮夜空，人们在广场上高唱痴男怨女的歌曲，与亲密的恋人和朋友痛饮到天明，就像天使和恶魔曾经干过的那样。虽然亚茨拉菲尔并不参与人类的夜生活，但他喜欢那样的人间烟火气。

烟火已然成为过去。现在已经没有酒吧留给生活在废墟里的人，大型城市几乎都化作平地，霓虹灯被警戒线取代，宵禁的信号如同过去的空袭警报一样刺耳。

亚茨拉菲尔找了很久才找到这间隐藏起来的医院。这里曾经是二战时期的防空洞，修筑得特别牢固，因此在这一次的战争中也难得地保留下来，现在里面密密麻麻地放满了床位，连过道的长椅都躺着病人。文明几乎毁灭，幸存的人们依然想活下去。

天使看着这些在病痛和死亡边缘挣扎的人。他左侧的床位上有一堆破烂的灰色棉絮，裹着一个看似少女的人，心电图如同一条直线。女孩甚至没能发出最后一点呼救声。

亚茨拉菲尔用一个奇迹让她重获心跳，然后悄悄地叫来医生。但是四周还有无数的人正在死去，他的奇迹不足以拯救每一个人。

这是他找到的第三十九间医院。这里是最需要治愈的地方，而他在这里没有看到治愈天使的痕迹。

他开始怀疑拉斐尔是否真的还在人间——如果治愈的大天使正在人间的话，为什么他不现身拯救这些人呢？

“零点零五分。”一名医生看了看时间，吩咐助手把死亡时间记下来告知家属。亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一会儿，还是不忍地看了一眼。然而越过医生的肩膀，他看到了另一个久违的身影。是那种，一旦见过一次，就再也不可能认错的人。毕竟正常人——即使是超自然生灵——也不会长着个辨识度超高的骷髅脑袋。

死亡没有眼神，因为他没有眼球，但亚茨拉菲尔还是字面意义上感觉到了对方的视线。天启骑士显然是在望着人类病患中唯一的天使，而权天使意识到，经过了这么多之后，他已经不再害怕直视那双空洞的眼窝。

良久，死亡微微欠身，示意亚茨拉菲尔随他走。

医院附近就是墓地。

如今没有那么丰裕的条件来建造足够豪华的装饰，每个坟墓只有简单的十字标志。天使和死亡骑士站在形状不一的十字架中间，充满了诡异的仪式感。

“你在浪费你的奇迹。我是他们终将面对的结束。你不能拯救所有人。”死亡依然高大，声音依然空洞，“一次或两次的奇迹是不能拯救人类的。他们需要的是希望、信仰或者治愈的科技。”

那是拉斐尔的工作。或者至少本应该是拉斐尔的工作，如果大天使真的在人间。亚茨拉菲尔无奈地皱起脸，他找不到治愈的的大天使，反而找到了死亡骑士，这似乎是某种不吉的预兆。

死亡是生灵的影子，它一直存在，从未远去。

亚茨拉菲尔灵机一动：“那个，先生，您……请问，您是否对失踪已久的大天使拉斐尔略知一二呢？”

死亡的脸上没有一丝肌肉，当然也没法做出任何表情。亚茨拉菲尔咽了咽唾沫，不知对方是否会回答。

“大天使拉斐尔，掌管风和治愈，四大天使长之一。”死亡平直地复述，“你为什么要找他？”

对死亡说谎似乎意义不大，于是亚茨拉菲尔诚实地回答：“有份文件想请他签。”

“……我不太理解你们的心态。”这大概是错觉，因为死亡听上去有几分迷茫，“不过，放弃吧，你找不到他的。拉斐尔已经不在了。”

“什么……？！”权天使一惊。

“我没有见过拉斐尔，但确实略知一二。他在六千多年前就遭到惩罚，被肢解、并且弃置，囚禁在无人可知的牢笼。拉斐尔这个神格已经不存在于天堂、地狱或是人间的任何地方。我所知的唯一一个见过拉斐尔本人的……“死亡少有地停顿了一下，给了几秒钟让亚茨拉菲尔做好心理准备，”是撒旦。你一定要找拉斐尔的话，可以先找到地狱的君主。“

亚茨拉菲尔感到自己仿佛是一只可怜的吸血鬼，这墓地里所有的十字架都正在准确无误地刺入他的心脏。一时之间，他竟然分不出“拉斐尔已经不存在了”和“唯一的希望是去找撒旦”这两个可能性，哪一个更绝望。

花园即为监狱，刑讯不在乎手段。

这是克鲁利生命中最漫长的四个小时。他甚至怀疑加百列给时钟做了手脚，他妈的，四个小时而已，怎么还没到？

他现在半趴着，意识已经恢复了，但身体依旧热得发烫，下半身一边硬着一边流水。鉴于加百列已经弄碎了他的髌骨，他无法站立或跪着，只能任由自己趴在地上，蜷缩起来，避免其他可能到来的伤害。大天使应该不会如此简单地放过他。

加百列正在接一个电话。

天堂竟然还给员工配置这么先进的手机，不像地狱那些老东西连固定电话都还是拨号的。恶魔忍不住翻了个白眼，给他已经不存在的上级。

“你怀念你的上级吗，恶魔。”加百列放下手机，露出一个诡异的笑容，“一个有趣的消息，我们的人似乎在人间发现了别西卜的踪迹。”

这不太可能，根据克鲁利在监狱了解到的消息，别西卜已经在战争初期死于一次空袭。

“我也认为不可能。但谨慎起见，最好还是搞清楚，对吧？我想你应该很期待见到他，毕竟当初他也是被你愚弄的上司，还亲自宣布了对你的处决。”加百列随意地把手机放进衣服里，在房间里里走了两步，“我倒是想见见你们在监狱里重逢的样子。我会为你们准备好圣水。”

“你除了圣水还会什么？”克鲁利习惯性地顶嘴，然而话一出口就收不回来。

加百列想了几秒钟，脸上的笑容扩大了，“别太乐观，恶魔。我知道你害怕什么。”

他蹲了下来，让自己靠近恶魔的耳边，用微小但清晰的声音说：“想再次体验一下堕落吗？我有办法的。”

那个词像奥罗拉公主的纺锤一样准确地刺进了恶魔的心脏。蛇样的瞳孔陡然放大了，克鲁利几乎怒吼出声，挣扎着向前爬行，用力抓住大天使洁净的大衣下摆，他的手指几乎抠进布料里，拽着那件风衣，拼命想把自己拉起来一点点。“不，你不能——！”

“我当然可以，我是他妈的大天使。把你的脏手从我的衣服上拿开！”加百列干脆地说，嫌恶地皱起眉头，恶魔的身上和手上都沾满汗水，也许还有不可避免的精液。但克鲁利死死地抓着他，甚至还用上另一只手臂，倔强地试图把自己支撑起来。

“我开始体会到别西卜的想法了，你确实应该学会在上位者面前如何维持乞求的姿态。”加百列打了个响指。

恶魔发出一声尖锐的哀鸣。

“右手的拇指。接下来是食指——食指有三个关节，而我只需要一个奇迹。”

大天使打了第二下响指，依次折断了恶魔食指的三个指关节。

那只可怜的食指像干枯的树枝一样翻起。冰冷的汗水流进他发红的眼眶里，又流出来，如同苦涩的眼泪。克鲁利尖叫着，全身像电击般地颤抖，然而依然用剩下的手指继续扣紧了大天使的衣摆。

加百列露出愉悦而残忍的微笑。

“你可是条蛇。应该老老实实地趴着，不需要任何一个关节。人的全身有一百多——还是两百多个关节？我说过，奇迹这种东西我想要多少有多少，你又能撑到何时呢？”

他在小指关节断裂的时候失去了意识。

醒来的时候加百列已经离开了。天使长毕竟还是很忙的。

克鲁利在花岗岩地板上蜷缩成一团，慢慢找回四肢的知觉。持续的剧痛告诉他，右臂从手肘开始所有的关节都被折断了，双腿的髌骨也是碎裂的。加百列在离开之前并没有浪费奇迹来治疗他，这大概又是天使长的特权。他虚弱地咒骂着官僚主义，艰难挪动沉重的头颅。

这时门滑开了。实习生前台走了进来。

克鲁利立刻绷紧还有知觉的部位。他现在还赤裸着，身上布满痕迹，腿间流着体液。没人保证天使会对他做什么，他得要自卫，或者至少做好准备自慰。

前台上下打量了一下他，默不作声。

克鲁利没力气抬眼去看他的表情。

“加百列那家伙有点过了。”前台低声自语，“按照规定应该要修复公物的。”

他没打响指，而是伸出手掌，抚上恶魔受伤的膝盖。碎裂的髌骨重新拼合完整。前台将手移开，修复了他的手部关节。

但仍旧很痛。克鲁利尝试着用小臂支撑起来，没有成功，他倒下去撞到了地板。前台按住他的肩膀，让他靠在软一点的地毯上。

“米迦勒来了，说要清点人数，查了查就你不在规定的囚室。”

“米迦勒……他来干什么。”

“不知道，据说有人逃狱。”前台面无表情，好像有人逃狱根本不关他事一样，还顺手给恶魔套了身衣服，“你赶紧回囚室去，别再给我增加工作量了。”

“我站不起来。太痛了。”克鲁利可怜巴巴地眨了眨眼睛，尽量让自己显得人畜无害，还动了一下胳膊表示他真的不能动。前台冷漠地哼了一声。

“门留着，给你五分钟。五分钟之后房间锁死。”

“承您吉言。”

前台离开之后，克鲁利艰难地尝试抬起手臂，揉了揉两个刚刚恢复的膝盖。他没有完全说谎，断裂的骨头恢复了，但疼痛依然在刺激全身的神经。他半爬半跪地挪到椅子旁边，加百列刚刚所在的地方。椅子下面铺着柔软的地毯，长绒材质的面料起到足够的缓冲作用，即使有什么小件物品掉落在上面也不容易察觉到。他用手摸索，找到了目标——那台在和加百列的拉扯中被他悄悄翻出来的手机。感谢加百列沉迷于折磨他的行为，竟然没有注意到这个东西落在地毯上。

克鲁利把手机拿起来。天堂的制式手机看起来十分具有科幻感，即使克鲁利当年是个赶时髦的家伙，也没有用过这种新鲜的玩意儿。他把手机翻来覆去看了几遍，最后犹豫着，对透明的屏幕念了亚茨拉菲尔的名字。

十几秒种后，权天使紧张的声音出现在平面上。

“加百列？你……你有什么事吗？我还在开普敦的南非国家图书馆，这里有一些手稿——”

恶魔揉了揉湿润的眼睛。他无法阻止温暖的眼泪溢出来，正如他不能控制自己咧嘴微笑。

“嘿，天使。这里是安东尼•克鲁利。你知道该怎么做，并且一定要做得很有型。”

_tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利给亚茨拉菲尔打电话，后者表示我演不了大天使啊。

克鲁利曾经换过无数个电话。

从电话机开始普及，他就琢磨这一定要给自己搞一个最先进的，然后也确实这么干了。当Apple Store开遍全球的时候，他在每个大洲的直营店都有认识的店员，确保能第一时间拿到最新款，当然也从不需要排队。他偏爱iOS系统，但也不拒绝安卓，他甚至买了诺基亚版本的Lumia830作为纪念，那台刚毅的手机不辱使命，一直陪他到末日大战，最后被抓到他的天使搜去开罐头了。

他用过无数的通讯工具，但他从未如此为自己拥有了一个可以通话的手机而庆幸。

确地地说，是可以和亚茨拉菲尔通话的手机。

恶魔不受物理大小的限制。克鲁利集中精神，想象自己化作一堆分子、原子、质子、中子、电子、夸克……他需要把自己分解，变得足够小，然后顺着手机信号的通讯频率，一直延伸到手机的另一端，到亚茨拉菲尔那里，去见他的天使，离开这个鬼地方……

然而什么也没有发生，他一头撞在手机上，鼻子都快被玻璃平面压扁。这个监狱确实地限制了恶魔的奇迹。克鲁利忍不住发出一声暴躁的嘶吼。

“克——克鲁利？是你吗，亲爱的？你——你？这、这是？”

即使在电话里略显失真，亚茨拉菲尔的声音依然非常亚茨拉菲尔，也就是说，既温和，又紧张，有一点点局促，但不依不饶。克鲁利无法控制自己不在那个声音里松懈下来。这就是亚茨拉菲尔，即使在床上也讲不出一句dirty talk，还会小心翼翼地问“你流了这么多水，要不要先喝点热水补一补”。这通常会让恶魔气得吐舌头，但现在他只想多听一点。天使的声音过于温暖，几乎烫了他的耳朵。

亚茨拉菲尔听上去正处于震惊之中，考虑到他被加百列要占有克鲁利的宣言吓得够呛，现在多半以为是大天使打电话要当着他的面撕票了。

“是我，你六千年来最邪恶的老朋友。”克鲁利干咳一声，但他确定天使能听出他语气里的笑意，“加百列刚走，我偷了那家伙的手机，不用担心。你们这待遇挺好的啊，虽然我也没想到他竟然不设密码……”

“这太危险了。要是他查出来是你，他不会放过你的。”

“他现在也不会放过我们的。”说到正经的困境，克鲁利也不得不压低了语调，“天使，我们得谈谈。我有事要告诉你。”

那边停顿了一两秒。

“我也有事要告诉你。你要说的是好消息还是坏消息？”

“唔，应该算是好消息，不过还是取决于你怎么看待它。你呢？”

另一边传来了尴尬的沉默。“我恐怕是个坏消息。”

“那你先说。”

他听到亚茨拉菲尔深呼吸，还叹了口气。

“我遇到了死亡。就是那个四骑士，天启那个。我问了拉斐尔的事，但他说……他说拉斐尔已经不存在于这个世界上的任何一处了，天堂、地狱、人间，都不在。不管是圣体还是神格，拉斐尔这个天使本身都不存在了。唯一亲眼见过他的人——是撒旦。怎么办，难道我不得不把你伪造的签名送到天使长们面前吗……那个真的不行。”

克鲁利没觉得这是个很严重的问题，他原本也没指望能找到拉斐尔，再说反正造假都造了。他想了几秒钟，稍微提高了一点音调。

“我——我想，加上你刚才的说法，我这应该算是个好消息了？加百列是个蠢货，他坚信你就是拉斐尔——别问我他怎么想的——他觉得我们呆一起是因为天性，因为拉斐尔总是与蛇相联系。他以为你只是忘记了自己是拉斐尔，只要你想起来，就会安心帮他打恶魔了。”

对面沉默了一会儿，结结巴巴地回答“我不会打你的”。

“话不能说得太绝对，偶尔情趣一下也不是不可以。下次我们可以试试鞭子——”

“克鲁利！”

“……好好好，我瞎说的，你别在意。不，不对，我要说的不是这个，你听好，我时间不多，你照我说的去做。既然他认为你是，你就当你真的是拉斐尔，演一出戏给他，然后告诉他那个签名是你写的，一切就OK了。”

电话那边果然老半天没了声响。

“你要我演戏欺骗加百列？”亚茨拉菲尔几乎喊了出来。

“又不是第一次。你不是学过表演吗，虽然你的魔术糟透了，但多少算是有舞台经验吧？想想啊，你年年都去剧院！拉斐尔消失了，没人能证明你不是，好好干，我相信你能做到。”

“……其实还有一个人可以证明我不是，你知道的，撒旦。”

“……他老人家现在不会跑到加百列面前来自投罗网的。”

亚茨拉菲尔当然没有被嘲讽的劝诱打动。“这太冒险了。事关你的安危……”

“对，事关我的安危，你没别的选择。你想让我变成他的专属奴隶吗？他刚走，我可不想再遭受一遍……”他发现自己说漏了嘴，可是已经迟了，亚茨拉菲尔听起来恨不得能立刻顺着电话线路飞过来：“他对你做了什么？那个……那个坏大天使？你还好吗，哦对不起了我不应该离开那么久，我这就回——”

“我没事，呃，没缺少什么部件，也没被他草得死去活来。他根本不屑于草我。”克鲁利试着握了一下左手，每一根手指都能动，每一个指关节都依然疼痛，他的膝盖依然无法站立，更不要说下腹尚未褪去的燥热感，“他只是掰断了我身上几个关节，不过说真的，我快痛死了，如果他继续……”

“我……我会尝试扮演拉斐尔。”亚茨拉菲尔说，既犹豫又坚决，话语中压着不易察觉的颤音，但恶魔听出了他的痛苦和愤怒，“他不能再对你做这种事。”

“谢谢你，天使。”让亚茨拉菲尔太担心不是他的计划内，但能争取到天使的同意也顾不上那么多。克鲁利看了下时间，五分钟快到了，他得抓紧，“接下来，你得立刻去找另一样东西。还记得上一次哈米吉多顿的时候，你拿着的那把剑吗？对，就是从战争那里捡来的那个。拉斐尔有炎剑，你要扮演拉斐尔，就需要一把炎剑，你得去把这玩意儿挖出来，这样你才像一个大天使。”

他能听到亚茨拉菲尔一个清晰的抽气。

“炎剑啊——我现在希望我有记下那家快递公司的名字了。”

“国际速递”是一个非常容易淹没在大众视线中的名字。要问原因，和“给狗起名叫狗”的理由差不了多少——毫无辨识度。

亚茨拉菲尔花了很多时间来检索这家公司的名字。当他和克鲁利在下塔德菲尔德的小镇上等待公共汽车的时候，快递员开着车来领走了几样道具。既然开着车，那这家公司在附近应该有什么办事之类的地方，即使后来搬迁过几次，不过按照城市规模来算，他还是认为这家公司的地址应该在伦敦或附近。

电话黄页当然是没了，谷歌地图也处于半停滞状态，于是亚茨拉菲尔不得不亲自来到了他能查到的最后一个公司地址所在处。这里应该是过去的某个大型物流园区，虽然现在只有半个广场和几栋空置大楼。他绕着整个园区走了一圈，连块“国际速递”的门牌号也没找到。

权天使非常疲倦了。他刚绕着地球跑了快四十间医院，现在又要面临不知道踏遍多少物流园的挑战，即使他并不像人类那样消耗体力，依然感到了奔波带来的辛劳和沉重。那把剑是世界末日必需的道具，它一定会出现在战争中，但亚茨拉菲尔没有别的线索，他只能从记忆里最后一次看到它的时候追查。现在他找到快递公司的残骸，却又发现根本无法判断那把剑是否还在此地。

最重要的是，即使真的能找到炎剑，他对自己能否扮演大天使拉斐尔一角也报以十分怀疑的态度。

可是他如果不做点什么，加百列就要把他的老朋友泡圣水了，也许比泡圣水更严重，比如泡成酒。

亚茨拉菲尔打了个寒战。他在东方的书籍上读到过类似记载，据说是为了让酒具有药用的价值，在那些古老的配图中，蛇被杀死，身体被随意地蹂躏成一团，像木乃伊般的浸泡在暗黄色的透明液体中。他感到一阵恶心。

他得做点什么，不然就轮到加百列做点什么了。

“您是外乡人？”身后有个声音打断了他的思绪，“打仗之后就没人来这儿了 ，现在只有流浪汉才会躲在那些空置的房子里。你想找房子吗，还是找人？无论什么我都可以提供帮助。”

该人衣装陈旧，但戴着一顶有标签的帽子。亚茨拉菲尔礼貌性地打了个招呼，心里想着怎么才能从来人身上问点有用的东西。

“战前我是这儿的一个部门主管，现在我帮那些无家可归的人找个落脚的地方——所以你想问什么都可以。”来人耸了耸肩，“不过得付账，只收黄金。”

亚茨拉菲尔从空气里摸出一枚金币。部门主管瞪大了眼睛。

“我在找一把剑。它应该……放在某个国际速递公司的库房里了。”权天使盘算着怎么描述，毕竟那把剑既没有装饰也没有符号，和国际速递公司一样缺乏辨识度，它——在设计上只考虑了实用价值。

“哦。是那把剑。”部门主管笃定地说。

亚茨拉菲尔很迷茫。那把剑要出名到什么程度，才能让一个人类部门主管都能从“那把剑”三个字确认他在说什么。

“要说那把剑，那肯定只有‘那把剑’了。每一个目睹过那场灾难的人都不会忘记‘那把剑’的。”人类取下帽子，露出头上狰狞的伤疤，“那个婊子，她多美啊……”

那天天气晴朗，所有人都在为了加班和不加班而苦恼，园区交通车像平常一样运行，它上面走下来一位穿着皮衣的红发姑娘。一开始谁也没有注意她，直到她从某个库房里走出来，夜风撩起她诱人的长发，它们像战旗一样猎猎作响。她手里握着一把生锈的剑，毫不避讳地走在园区主干道上，一直走在大门口——在她身后，正在爆发着各种酒吧斗殴和办公室暴力。

她站在阶梯顶端，举起那把剑，说，“时间到了。”

那一天这个名不见经传的物流园爆发了四十多起斗殴事件，有数十名不同公司的员工冲进办公室揍了老板，采用的凶器从圆珠笔到电话线，甚至有人试图用打印纸的边缘割断财务总监的喉咙。虽然后来被证明其中至少有一半人都是乘机发泄不满，但最早的几起事故当事人确实出现了短暂的精神分裂症状。他们都不知道为何自己会动手。调查人员认为是有毒瓦斯泄露导致这些人突然都发了疯，那天之后物流园就被关停接受调查，两个月后世界战争全面爆发。

那一天，所有园区里的人，都看到了那个拿着剑的红发女人。

部门主管重新戴上帽子，整了整衣领，说：“说来你也许不信，当天的访客记录和保安监控里都没有这个人，但我用信托基金担保每个人都看到她了。我觉得那个女人也许是战争女神，人们总是会为她争斗。”

“你说的没错。”亚茨拉菲尔干巴巴地回答。

既然战争出现在这里，那么正好说明那把剑确实已经不在这个地方了。四骑士会随着地狱君主的脚步踏上征途，直到最后一战。

亚茨拉菲尔回到他位于伦敦的工作室，呆在书籍里总会让他心里安静一点点。他在战前被召回天堂后就一直在整理文件，没有接触多少战争的直接事务（这很不正常，考虑到他曾经的战绩和上一次天堂对征兵的需求，所以他再次确信加百列是故意的）。万幸的是他还记得其中很多文件的标题——战况进展不断地以简报的形式从地球发到天堂，他无意之间经手了末日大战的全过程。他拼命回想那些文件的名字，希望自己多少能想起一些有用的线索。

最后一战，天堂与地狱的士兵在诸国约定的地点展开厮杀，各自死伤无数，最终正义和骁勇的大天使米迦勒击败了堕落君主撒旦，地狱的军队也全数葬送于此。那是人类建立世界联盟的地方，那个地方一定有名字，也许还是个他们一起去过的城市，但亚茨拉菲尔想到头痛也想不起来。

亚茨拉菲尔一直不太睡觉，睡觉是克鲁利的嗜好。但今天他枕着档案目录睡着了。

他在梦里见到了战争。

天空是红色的。大地铺满尸体，恶魔嘶吼着化作尘土，天堂的士兵高举利剑。劈开星辰的闪电从天而降，烧尽文明的烈焰自深处来，权天使的耳边响起出征的号角，脚下是血浸透的泥土。他仿佛身临其境，外套上染着干涸的血液，孤身一人跪在荒芜的战场中央。

红发的骑士在他身后，燃烧的炎剑已经贴近了他的脖子，能感觉到灼热的温度。

这是幻象。亚茨拉菲尔心想。我并没有真的来到这个战场。

可是战争的幻象显然不这么认为。女性形象的地狱骑士脸上淌着不知谁的鲜血，准确无误地报出亚茨拉菲尔的职阶，“你不应该出现在这里，权天使。你没有资格再一次干涉战争。”

“我无意干涉战争，我只是需要这把炎剑。”亚茨拉菲尔一字一句地回答，仿佛声音不属于自己。

“你放弃了。你选择将它送给人类，所以人类才会有战争；你放弃了你的职责，让人类获得世界上第一件武器。你本应该守卫伊甸。一个渎职的天使没有资格取得神赐的武器。”

这就有点缺乏逻辑了，难道地狱骑士比天使有资格吗？亚茨拉菲尔心里这样想，但他好像无法控制自己的身体，他发出一种不属于自己的声音，他想要反驳，想要告诉对方他没有放弃，想要证明那把炎剑是全能的那一位赐予给他——与生俱来的，没有人比他更有资格持有那把剑。

但他不知道要怎么证明。

“我不知道。”他说。

“我不知道这是不是正确的，无论是当初把剑送给怀孕的夏娃，或是阻止了上一次哈米吉多顿——就像克鲁利说的，万一我做了坏事呢？当我做出这个决定的时候，我只是看着那个女人，看着那些孩子，我并没有——不，我是祂的造物，正确与否不应由我来审判，那是祂的权力。我只能按照我想的——我能看到的部分，做出我的决定。”

他局促地揉着手指，好像这能减缓焦虑似的，而战争似乎也没有嘲笑这一点。

“我不知道这些行为的正确与否，但我知道我没有放弃过职责——作为天使的职责——我是为看了守卫而诞生的天使，我曾经守卫伊甸园的东门，曾经守卫人类居住的地球，而现在我要守卫我的朋友。他是我所知道的最好的恶魔，在六千年的时间里唯有他一直在我身边，失去他是无法想象的，那是——“

他顿了一下，发现自己真的想象不出来，只能痛苦地绞紧食指。

“那一定像世界末日一样可怕，我不会让那发生的。我需要那把剑。“

权天使从血和泥中站起身来，展开巨大的双翼，每一片羽毛都闪耀着无尽的光华。随着羽翼伸展，他身上的血迹像尘土一样湮灭在空气中。圣洁的光芒萦绕着他，犹豫却又坚定，如同神意的天使降临到荒芜的大地上。

地狱骑士粲然一笑。

“那么，来找它吧。我没有带走那把剑。你知道在哪里可以找到它。”

——不我不知道！

战争的幻象消失了，四周的战场也飞速坍缩，天空的红色像被什么吸走了，整个空间开始像魔方一样崩塌，每一粒尘土都在暴风中化为齑粉。亚茨拉菲尔像一株颤巍巍的树苗一样在风中摇摆，他拼命想抓住点什么，然后看到身下的大地开始龟裂，裂隙中渗出火焰和岩浆，炽热的熔岩漫过脚下的巨大徽记——

他看清了那个标志，大约是某个庞大建筑物的一部分，最醒目的标志——地球、权杖和一条萦绕其上的古蛇。那是整个人类世界对医疗和治愈的期望。

亚茨拉菲尔在幻象彻底崩坏之前念出了战场的名字。

日内瓦。

_tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉菲尔去了瑞士，加百列又来到了监狱。

1920年1月，国际联盟在日内瓦成立。

但由于缺少武力支持，并未达到期望中的效果。第二次世界大战结束后，国际联盟被联合国取代。1948年6月7日，《世界卫生组织组织法》生效，世界卫生组织成立，日内瓦是其总部所在。

亚茨拉菲尔看着脚下巨大的图形——蛇与权杖，医疗与治愈的象征，人类的希望，毁于战火。

他希望他的朋友也能在这里。

他花了些时间才赶到瑞士。主要是因为使用奇迹进行长距离传送会在天堂留下记录，太多的话就会被要求写报告说明，而亚茨拉菲尔不可能在报告里写“到瑞士寻找炎剑以便扮演大天使拉斐尔”。而现存的人类交通方式都稀有且低效，战争毁了大部分的铁路建筑，经济危机干掉了剩下的的航空公司。亚茨拉菲尔不得不和各色人类一起挤进班次有限的火车车厢，顺便给自己编造一个安全合理的身份。他怀念上一次在瑞士坐火车，怀念车窗外白雪皑皑的阿尔卑斯山脉，还有美味而丰腴的芝士火锅。

但现在什么也没有了。战后的日内瓦并不比其他地区好多少。

“如果有人问起来，我就说我是书店老板。”他对自己说，然而又忧郁地怀念起他最完美的小书店。

但并没有人问他。铁道公司的员工人数不足以在每个车厢安排列车员，他顺利地抵达了日内瓦，并惊讶地发现有很多人都在此站一同下车。看起来重建工业文明的任务正在人类之间积极运转。

亚茨拉菲尔循着地图和人流找到了幻境中的废墟。此地曾是各种国际组织的办公地点，而现在变成自发性的缅怀地点，甚至零星地摆放着花束。他举目望去，四周都是倒塌的建筑和破碎的地面，顽强的植物已经开始占据空间——战争摧毁了人类文明，却给自然界留下了新生的希望。在他脚下的世卫组织标志上，在那些开裂的水泥缝隙中，崭新的灌木正在生长。

希望和绝望同时占据了他的心，新的生命让人欣慰，可是他不知道要怎么才能找到那把剑。在一片废墟中寻找一把剑的行为就像大海捞针。

亚茨拉菲尔四处张望，如果这里也有物流园那种社区经理就好了。他可以花钱购买信息，即使浪费一点奇迹也值得。

然而世界永远不会让你称心如意，他没有找到社区经理，却遇到了比伦敦还多的推销员。

亚茨拉菲尔痛苦不堪。书店还在的时候，他从不为推销员烦恼，不管是电话推销还是上门推销。那时他有很多的奇迹可以浪费，让每个月二三十个推销员站在泰晤士河边看星星也不是什么值得一提的事。然而现在他必须节省，这意味着他要不断地靠口头和行动上的方式来拒绝。

推销员并不是像过去那样——为了业绩和提成而游说顾客（某种意义上，他觉得推销员的工作和他和克鲁利都有点相似，因此也不太忍心把他们搞得太惨）。这些人大多是战后失去就业机会的人，以买二手物品和珍稀行货谋生。这让亚茨拉菲尔更加为难。

在第十七个推销者要给他展示“绝无仅有的机械手表”时，亚茨拉菲尔忍无可忍，终于决定买下他的商品——不管那是什么样的表，只要能让推销员闭嘴走开就好。

推销员感激涕零：“感谢您！您真是天使！这是我这礼拜以来第一次卖出手表，而且您如此大方……啊，您还有什么需要帮忙的吗，我可以帮您介绍，不管是天气还是交通，只要您问我——”

“我恐怕你回答不了，”亚茨拉菲尔挥手想让他快走，“其实我不需要钟表，我只想找一把剑。”

“我还真见过一把剑。”推销员说。

天使立刻塞给他一把钞票。“什么都可以，请务必告诉我。”

“唔……准确来说不是我见过，是我听别人说过。有个捡破烂的，在这儿附近捡到过一把老旧的剑，后来他卖给别人了。因为这里是过去的战场，过去几年拾荒者还挺多的，捡到的东西也千奇百怪，但这年头打仗还会用剑，就真的很奇怪了。”

亚茨拉菲尔的心悬了起来。这会是他要找的那把剑么？他要怎么才能知道谁捡了剑，又卖给了谁？

推销员给他一张名片。

“据说是这位供货商买了那把剑。附近仅存的几家钟表商之一，在郊区，你可以去看看。”

亚茨拉菲尔接过名片，上面是一个地址，用毫无装饰的印刷体写着“永恒钟表行“。

这时他的电话响了，手机屏幕上显示着加百列的名字。

亚茨拉菲尔几乎犹豫了。他希望听到来自克鲁利的消息，但如果是真正的加百列呢？

在花园监狱，克鲁利终于得到了他想要的浇花器。

当然不是亚茨拉菲尔，是之前来过那个到处找人下国际象棋的白发天使。后者突兀地指名克鲁利，然后给了他一个非常难看的塑料喷壶。

“做个纪念。”天使依然一脸疲倦，“我要被调回天堂。又不能下棋了。”

“大富翁可以和电脑玩，祝你今后摸鱼顺利。”恶魔沉痛地说，尽量不让自己显得太开心。

他确实蛮开心的。有了浇花器，克鲁利又可以在白鹤芋面前耀武扬威，好像回到了在伦敦养一屋子绿植那时一样。他甚至有些感激这个破监狱还没给犯人断水，毕竟犯人们也不用吃喝。

没有日照，白鹤芋老生不出花苞。虽然可以吼它，但毕竟是监狱里，温度湿度日照什么都没有，克鲁利很不情愿地承认希望这小东西能活久一点：在这里它是唯一一个不那么让他生气的东西了。恶魔拎着浇花器，把每一枚叶片都擦得干干净净，心里琢磨这怎么才能这些不健康的叶子见见阳光。

有点难。自从米迦勒来了一趟之后就更难了。

以征战而闻名的大天使把大部分低阶恶魔都吓得不敢轻举妄动，他走过每一层的监狱房间，冰冷的目光让恶魔战战兢兢地低头。抬头仰视已经是极大的不敬，低阶恶魔还不想被当场处刑。米迦勒到来的原因据说是有人逃狱，但似乎也没查出什么结果，守卫们像石头一样一言不发。

“所以他到底跑来干什么。”克鲁利躲在角落里抱怨，不敢抬头，“难道他还能数一下这鬼地方少了几个人吗？”

“事实上他真的数了。”身边一个毛乎乎的橙色球型小恶魔插嘴，“好像还多了几十个。”

克鲁利瞪眼看着那个球，圆得像个橙子，颜色也像个橙子，体积是橙子的几十倍，在地上滚来滚去，一点不像在坐牢的样子——哪有犯人在牢里胖成一个球的？

考虑到这个监狱的特殊用途，他犹犹豫豫地问：“有人……指名过你吗？”

“有啊！”橙子球得意地几乎蹦起来，“有人专门指名撸我！我手感特别好！解压指数整个地狱第一名！”

撸什么撸，这监狱肯定有问题。克鲁利听亚茨拉菲尔讲过警察与赞美诗的故事，但他认为那仅仅是人类社会的嘲讽，不会有恶魔傻到自己往火——圣水坑里跳，而且困在这里还可能被当成奴隶使用——真正意义上各种方式的使用。

所以综上所述，最有可能的是米迦勒的算数能力只有人类小学生水准。

所以大天使凭什么能成为大天使，他真的很迷惑。

克鲁利有很多问题，永远有很多问题，过去如此，今后也不会改正。然而无论是天堂还是地狱都不让他十万个为什么，因此人间才如此令人流连忘返。

他还没有想出什么好点子（“你觉得我用眼睛发光照它会有用吗？”），然后就先收到了指名信息。

他知道那不是亚茨拉菲尔。

断裂的关节已经痊愈，也不再疼痛，只是还有些僵硬，但人总是会对引起伤痛经验的事物产生本能的恐惧，就像被火烫伤的人惧怕没有点燃的炉子，克鲁利一想到加百列好整以暇的样子就仿佛喝了过期的圣水泡茶。他当然不想被当做砧板上的肉，但此刻别无选择，加百列会用物理方式让他体会被囚禁的绝望，比监狱本身更像监狱。

大概只有真正的奇迹，才能让他从大天使的掌控中脱身。

克鲁利宁愿相信幸运饼干里的纸条。

他进入房间的时候，大天使已经等在那里，像上次一样端正地坐在椅子上。克鲁利犹豫了一会儿，还是只能踏进房间。

加百列依然穿着长风衣（一点没吸取教训，又或者不在意），戴着人模狗样的围巾，打量了一下克鲁利，注意到他已经能站立行走了。“你不可能恢复这么快。”大天使几乎不加思考，“……有人治愈了你。”

克鲁利不敢回答。

“天使里也有不合格的成员，应该找出来加以惩罚。上周我还调回一个旷班下国际象棋的家伙。”大天使环视了一下房间，极有可能正在心里排查嫌疑人，首当其冲的当然是亚茨拉菲尔，但这期间亚茨拉菲尔没有来过，前台有记录可查。这样下去加百列迟早会知道真相。

克鲁利为那位倒霉的象棋爱好者感到抱歉。而且出于各种考虑，现在最好别暴露前台实习生这个友军（姑且算友军），于是他开始动手脱衣服。

加百列好像辣眼睛一样扭了扭头：“你干什么？那套伎俩在我面前毫无用处，你这卑劣的……”

“反正最后你都会这样做的，不是吗？不如自己动手。”克鲁利刚解开拉链，裤子褪到一半，加百列一瞪眼，一股无形的力量把恶魔挤压到墙上，动弹不得。

“恶魔，你有什么目的？”大天使阴下脸，沉声审问。

克鲁利想做一个摊手的动作，但是动不了，只能挤了挤眼睛：“我想，呃，帮你省去一个步骤？”

任何人听到这种回答都会怀疑万分，何况加百列。大天使从头到脚地扫视他，仿佛要扒开皮肤，剥去筋肉，审察肉身包裹下跳动的心脏——它现在一定在激烈地膨胀和收缩，因为克鲁利打从心底里紧张得要死。

加百列看了半天，松开了他。

“衣服暂时留着。”

恶魔从地上爬起来，穿上外套，拉好裤子，悄悄缓了一口气。偷来的手机安全地躺在他的衬衣最贴身的口袋里，悄无声息地接收着信号。

“变成蛇。”

克鲁利眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我上次说过，需要利用你找回‘拉斐尔’的神格。”加百列不耐烦地挥了一下手，“拉斐尔是和蛇联系在一起的，所以我其实不需要‘你’，我需要伊甸之蛇。”

“在这个监狱里我无法变形。”恶魔诚实地回答。

“我知道。“

大天使打了个响指，房间的场景瞬间旋转起来，像是调色盘一样飞快地混为漩涡，行云流水地翻转、汇聚，像是有人按了巨大的抽水马桶。克鲁利睁开眼睛，感受到寒冷的风刮过脸颊。四周的家具和墙壁都不见了，只有稀薄的空气和不知高度的悬崖。他意识到这是身在整个建筑物的顶端，可以短暂地脱离监狱的魔力压制，是他曾经肖想过的越狱手段。

在封闭空间里太久之后阳光极为刺眼，恶魔不得不拼命控制着激动的泪腺和狂跳的心：命运会给他一个机会吗？

“别想逃跑，你不会有任何机会的。”加百列说着从空气里取出一只酒杯，盛装着透明的液体，它们从杯里悬浮起来，漂在半空中好像一坨有生命的云彩。但克鲁利知道加百列其实不喝酒，至少不会喝人间的酒，因此这一杯——是圣水。

他下意识地退了半步，但没多大用处，那片雨云自动飘在他头顶，如影随形。

有哪里不对。克鲁利的脑子像行星一样开始运转，如果他故意激怒加百列，大天使就会降下圣水雨把他浇成一滩泥——若以此为结局也不是不行，死亡毕竟可以终结一切，他在19世纪就动过这念头，倒也不算太突然；况且没有他作为人质的话，亚茨拉菲尔就没有了被挟持的理由。

但他总觉得有哪里不对。

加百列用食指和中指在空气画了个半圆，那片雨云听话地铺开来，不高不低地浮在恶魔头顶上。

“现在，照我说的去做，否则我就让圣水削去你的手脚、你的脖子、你的翅膀，折断你的关节，然后把你的灵魂塞进死蛇的身体。放心，我可以精准控制圣水，不会让你舒服地立刻死去。”

克鲁利委实没什么选择，于是他选择开口说话。

“我不明白……亚茨拉菲尔只是一名权天使，我不明白你有什么根据认为他是拉斐尔。”

“你没有资格向我提问。”加百列不屑一顾，“但若是为了令你死心，我可以屈尊回答一下。首先，拉斐尔是伊甸的守护者，这个与亚茨拉菲尔是相符的；其次，按照传说，拉斐尔持有炎剑，这一点也是相符的；再次，他与蛇为友；最后，他们名字很相似，不是么？”

如果克鲁利要劝说亚茨拉菲尔接受他的建议去扮演拉斐尔，他大抵也就只能列出这几个理由，看来天使长对同事的了解并不比恶魔更多。克鲁利终于发现了哪里不对，并且还错误地脱口而出。

“……你不知道。”

加百列愣住了。

“你不知道拉斐尔是谁。你根本没有任何有说服力的证据来说明拉斐尔的身份。甚至……甚至你都不记得拉斐尔的样子，也不知道他的下落。这太荒谬了！天使长竟然只能靠口头传说来推断另一名天使长的身份，你们从创世之初就一起工作，却连同事是谁都不知道！”

他意识到自己说中了，因为加百列脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下，这是极其危险的信号。但他没办法停下嘴。

“就算是第一天创业的人类都不会搞出这种管理方式的。拉斐尔确实曾经在天堂，有法典为证，然而如今没有任何人知道他的下落，说明他的存在被抹掉了！看在撒——看在梅林胡子的份上，瞒住了整个天堂和地狱，只有一个人能做到这种事，只有一个——那一位，全能的那一位，只有祂能把一位天使长的踪迹彻底抹消，而且祂是故意的，祂——“

“闭嘴！”暴怒的天使长大喝一声，伸手隔空一扼，一股无形的力量掐住恶魔的脖颈把他提了起来，克鲁利明显感到双脚已经离开地面。

克鲁利的表情非常痛苦，因为让加百列使用隔空掐脖的动作是对达斯维达勋爵极大的侮辱，这一抄袭行为绝对伤害了全世界星球大战粉丝的心。

（克鲁利喜欢星球大战系列的主要原因是因为光剑很酷，他还曾经调侃光剑可以代替亚茨拉菲尔送走的炎剑，虽然要cos炎剑天使就只能使用反派系的红色光剑了。亚茨拉菲尔则对太空歌剧有不同的看法，无论是出于剧情还是人文关怀，天使都更倾向于星际迷航系列的多文明世界观，而不是某个倒霉家庭的成员拿着五颜六色灯管拯救宇宙的童话故事。在这方面喜好上他俩一直不能说服对方，只有21世纪初，在对一位名叫J.J.艾布拉姆斯的导演态度上取得了空前一致。）

恶魔不需要呼吸，但因为喉咙被卡住了，克鲁利还是发音艰难。然而他没法不说出心中质疑，他天性如此。

“看来……在那一位眼里，伟大的天使长并不比肮脏的堕落者更值得信任？”

他可能完了。话一出口他就有这种预感，就像六千多年前从天堂被踢出去一样——他只是提问而已，醒来却发现自己已经在硫磺池子里。他甚至都不记得自己问了什么。

加百列注视着他的脸，眼里是从未有过的寒冷杀意，好像西伯利亚的冻土下藏着核武器。

“恶魔。”大天使语气平静，“把你的翅膀展现给我。否则你知道我能做什么。”

圣水组成的雨云笼罩在克鲁利头顶，随着加百列的声音，有数枚水滴从中落下，漂浮在恶魔眼球之前，像一柄尖锐的锥子。正如加百列所说，他其实没什么选择。

克鲁利让恶魔的双翼在背上浮现，久违的奇迹流过全身，看来屋顶确实是在监狱的压制范围之外。但此刻他无暇思考其他的事了，恶魔绷紧身体，慢慢展开黑色的羽翼，准备承受即将到来的痛楚。

“你以为我会用圣水烧掉你的翅膀？不，不，不是那样的。没那么简单。”加百列摇了摇食指，依然平静，“你这没记性的小蛇，还记得我上次说过什么？我可以让你再次体验堕落。”

蛇瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔因为惊惧震颤。

“不，你不是说这个……你不能……”

“我可以，记住，我可以。因为我是伟大的天使长。”加百列笑着露出牙齿。

他动了动手指，让控制着克鲁利的不可见力转移方向，恶魔的身体悬在空中平移，直到他整个人完全悬浮在天台之外——他的脚下是超过4000英尺的悬崖，只要加百列一松手，他就会坠入深渊。

“我从其他的俘虏那里听到过堕落这回事。它就像灭顶的灾厄，不能选择，不能反抗，以地狱的烈焰吞噬无罪的双翼，以地狱的硫磺熔毁纯洁的神格，如同无尽的蚁群啃噬肉身和灵魂。恶魔诞生于毁灭般的痛苦，理应死于同样的境地。”加百列打了个响指，漂浮在他头顶的雨云汇聚到恶魔双翼的位置，“想想看，你一边下落，一边感受到翅膀被烧毁，圣水会一滴一滴地腐蚀你的羽毛、皮肤、肌肉、筋腱和骨头，然后是心脏和头颅，就像一只鸟在你的脑髓上磨它的嘴壳——是不是让你很怀念？这一次你没有机会从硫磺池里爬起来了。”

他往悬崖边站了半步，打算好好欣赏恶魔堕落的风景。

想象中的求饶没有到来。

克鲁利眨眨眼，慢慢抬起右手，脸上挂着蛇一般的笑容。

“你一定没看过星球大战。”在人间呆了六千年的恶魔说。

大天使当然不知道他在说什么。

“你不该模仿原力锁喉，并向全世界的达斯维达粉丝道歉；还有——你应该先砍掉我的手。”

他打了个响指，这是在监狱之外，恶魔的能力不再受到限制，奇迹立刻生效，他的手里突然出现一只难看的塑料喷壶，里面装着原本用于白鹤芋的自来水，氯气已经挥发掉，非常适合浇灌植物。由于加百列刚才的移动，他的脸正好对着这个浇花器的正前方——克鲁利毫不犹豫地压下喷头，沉淀了48小时以上的水雾以每秒450米的速度射向大天使的眼睛。

大天使惨叫一声，捂住脸孔，他的凝聚力立刻褪去了。

扼着克鲁利的不可见力陡然消失，恶魔像断了线的风筝那样朝着4000英尺外的地面飞速下坠。

加百列已经醒悟过来，立刻站在屋顶的悬崖边上往下看。

克鲁利从衣服最里层掏出加百列的手机，同时念着亚茨拉菲尔的名字。

加百列飞快地判断出了情况，猜到了恶魔的打算，大天使大笑一声：“你这是自寻死路。”在他的控制下，圣水雨云化作无数水滴，暴雨般地向恶魔俯冲直下。

“接电话啊……亚茨拉菲尔！”恶魔心急如焚，电话没有立刻接通，暴雨般的圣水即将降落到他身上，他没有第二次机会，他在高速下坠，子弹般降下的圣水会烧掉他的翅膀和身体，剩下只有无尽的痛苦。

恶魔紧闭双眼，咬紧牙齿，蜷缩着身体，侧身展开双翼，尽量依靠翅膀遮挡自己，迎接圣水的浇灌。锋利的雨滴刺透柔软的羽毛和肌腱，他痛得尖叫出声。

在圣水之雨烧穿右翼的一瞬间，电话接通了。

人间，地球，日内瓦。

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一下，但还是接起了电话。如果真的是加百列，他就做好背水一战的心理准备。

然而并不是声音。无数粒子从手机屏幕喷涌而出，仿佛逃亡一般飞速从手机里脱离。粒子在半空汇集起来，组成了人类的形体，亚茨拉菲尔瞪大了眼睛，即使还没有成型他也能辨认出来，这不是加百列，也不是其他任何天使，这是他的朋友、他的同伴，他所认识的、六千年来最亲密的恶魔。

凭空出现的克鲁利把亚茨拉菲尔当作缓冲垫一样扑倒在地。他们躺在一堆茁壮成长的灌木之间，两个人面面相觑，都有点喘。

亚茨拉菲尔惊骇地注视着身上的人，恶魔的模样有点惨，因为太久没有日照而显得过于苍白，毫无造型可言的红发乱糟糟地散落在额头上，沾满粘稠的汗水。蛇的眼瞳里充满恐惧，狼狈不堪，但他活着，活生生地在这里，就在亚茨拉菲尔身边，没有限制，没有距离。

他们都好一会儿才找回发音的能力。

“——克鲁利。”

“——天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔拼命忍住不受控制的眼泪，颤抖着伸手触碰他的恶魔，后者祈求般地撞上来，如同献祭一样捧起天使的脸颊亲吻那对柔软的嘴唇。天使诚挚地回吻他，用最大的力气把恶魔箍在怀里，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起。

这是久违的、放肆的、自由的拥抱。

_tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利继续寻找炎剑，而加百列在找他们。

快乐是短暂的，痛苦是永恒的。

克鲁利当然可以这么想，毕竟地狱都是这个调调。他用力把自己从天使身上扒拉下来，用最严肃的表情说：“我们必须马上离开，加百列很快就会追来。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，顺手把天堂的制式手机拗成两截，轻松得如同掰断一根棒冰。天使之间通过奇迹定位，比手机GPRS更精确，但亚茨拉菲尔还是决定不能留着一个可能被追踪的信标。克鲁利颇为遗憾地望着地上的碎片。

“它真挺酷的。”

“不要在意那个，你比手机酷多了。”亚茨拉菲尔用同样严肃的表情地望着恶魔，后者刷地脸红了。

“不能回你家，他们一定有记录。我们必须去他们不知道的地方。”克鲁利努力岔开话题。

亚茨拉菲尔眉头紧锁，他回到地球上的时间不长，大部分时间都在工作室里，偶尔出差也在各地的图书馆档案馆之类，那些地方都留着可被追踪的奇迹。要想天堂不知道，除非自己也不知道。

亚茨拉菲尔突然眼睛一亮。

“我知道一个地方，甚至连我都不知道。”他迫切地抓起恶魔的手，后者赶紧打了个响指。

一台车出现在他们面前。和原来那台本特利有些相似，但并不完全相同，比如车灯完全是瘪的，车前盖还有一片凹坑，行李架上还绑着过时的格子呢捆绳。

克鲁利看了看手指，有些犹豫：“我的奇迹还没有完全恢复，做不到一摸一样。但至少使用恶魔的奇迹不会被天堂追查到。”

“感谢你，亲爱的，考虑周到。”亚茨拉菲尔毫不吝惜赞美之词，说得克鲁利像是当面被打了一巴掌似的脸红。他们拉开车门坐进去，恶魔发动了引擎，车身传来一阵熟悉又陌生的震动，他爱怜地抚摸着方向盘，像是基督山伯爵夺回了他的财产。

“去哪儿？”

“永恒钟表行。”天使递给他一张名片，名片背后歪歪扭扭地画着一张手绘的简易地图。

“走吧。”克鲁利一脚踩下油门，闲置的左手摸索着打开暗屉，从里面取出一副崭新的墨镜。因为太久没有戴，他有些手抖，竟然差点戳到眼角。当深色镜片再一次遮挡在眼前时，恶魔发出一声低沉的叹息。

亚茨拉菲尔无言地握了握他的手。

永恒钟表行看上去一点都不永恒。这栋老旧的建筑物位于日内瓦东北部郊外，临近日内瓦湖，大概是废弃仓库改建的，它破旧不堪，黑乎乎的窗户上钉着木条，仿佛像三只小猪的茅草屋一样一吹就倒。

亚茨拉菲尔敲了敲门，半晌之后才有人答应。

“你们是什么人？”钟表行老板把门拉开一条缝。

“我们是……是买家。”亚茨拉菲尔想起推销员说的话，既然对方是供货商，那么自称代理商或者大宗买家应该会比较容易蒙混过关。

供货商无动于衷。

“呃……您看，我们远道而来，希望能做一笔好买卖，我们会买很多精美的钟表……”天使口不择言，身边的恶魔翻了个白眼，不耐烦地强行把门推开，凶巴巴地冲着供货商吼道：“你现在特别、特别、特别想度假，所以最好马上歇业，就——去法国好了，不远。记得开你自己的车！”

供货商跌跌撞撞地开着一台黄色甲壳虫消失在道路尽头，亚茨拉菲尔遗憾地叹了口气。“你不应该那样，他有可能遇上麻烦。”

“他留在这里更麻烦。何况人类的麻烦再大也不会比咱们更大了——话说回来，我们来这里干嘛？”

恶魔推门而入，左右环视房间。这里确实是仓库，至少现在堆满了大小和形状都不一样的钟表，数量之多足够组成一个展览。亚茨拉菲尔再次确认名片。

“这里很可能有炎剑。”

他开始有些后悔把供货商骂走了。否则至少现在还能抓个人问问，或者还可以问他要一点医疗用品，恶魔全身都很痛。

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔走在像水泥森林一样的钟表之间。阴暗的仓库被物化的时空分割成迷宫，静默的机械发出整齐的滴答声，仿佛在提醒他们时间正在一分一秒地过去，每一秒都意味着加百列可能离他们更近一步。天堂对所有天使都有记录，加百列动用天使长的权限追踪亚茨拉菲尔并不会比他把克鲁利从屋顶扔下去更费事，至于找到之后会发生什么谁也不敢猜测。

然而他俩此刻还在这时间的迷宫里找不到路。

克鲁利靠在门柱上观察一架巨大的座钟，钟摆被设计成星球的样子，他想起那个点子，用宝石的碎屑组成土星环。如果是过去，他一定会把这个钟买下来搬回家，摆在绿植中间，像个受人喜欢的旅游纪念品。他摇了摇头。这些精妙的机械是无与伦比的艺术品，但不是可以保护他们的武器。

“你真的不应该把老板弄走。”亚茨拉菲尔遗憾地说，注视着一个玻璃柜里貌似昂贵的怀表，“要是可以先询问，我们就可以更快地得到线索了。”

“哦，这么说是要怪我咯？”克鲁利从鼻子里哼了一声，“对哦，我刚刚才从一个要死的监狱里跑出来，身后还跟着要命的大天使，身上全是伤口，所以没有礼貌地预约再付给他咨询费真是我的不对了。”

天使立刻忧心忡忡地望着他：“你受伤了？”

克鲁里再一次为自己的嘴贱而愤恨，并在极短的时间里考虑了如何假装无恙的可能性，结论是做不到。亚茨拉菲尔好歹是个天使，有着坚定的信念和模糊的直觉，对怀疑的事情一定会追问到底，而且他太痛了，已经没办法靠门柱来继续掩饰。于是克鲁利决定老实一点，坦白从宽。

“我从监狱屋顶上跳下来。加百列想对我使用圣水，我别无选择。”他轻声说，“伤口集中在翅膀……我不确定你有没有足够的心理准备来看。”

“克鲁利。”天使正面对着他，严肃地握住他的手，语气却很柔软，“……亲爱的。你知道的……哦，不，你的手很冷。”

“你该庆幸我还有手。”克鲁利慢慢地显现出翅膀，亚茨拉菲尔倒吸一口气，没能压制住那声惊呼。那或许不应该称之为伤口，因为左侧的翅膀几乎已经全部熔毁，连羽毛都不剩，只有半截血糊糊的骨架颤巍巍地连接着恶魔的肩胛；肱骨、桡骨和尺骨无力地拖着，细碎的血肉黏在骨骼上，还有零星几片黑色的碎羽混在其间。右翼受伤没有那么严重，但仍旧布满了尚未干涸的血迹和外翻的裂口。

亚茨拉菲尔感到胸腔中那个属于人类的器官缩成了一团，他用了极大的力气才控制住情绪。

“你需要休息。”天使坚定地做了判断。

克鲁利耸耸肩，他很痛，圣水对恶魔造成的伤害并不是靠休息就能缓解，甚至是奇迹也不能治愈，但他不想再次打击亚茨拉菲尔紧绷的神经。天使小心地扶着他，用一个奇迹把仓库原有的旧沙发变成了超大豪华天鹅绒四柱床。

“你这样会让我认为你在邀请我的。”恶魔诚实地说。

亚茨拉菲尔给了他一个凶狠的瞪眼，威慑力可能比吃不到胡萝卜的兔子强上那么一丁点儿。天使的语气依然非常温和。“我是在邀请你，但我希望的是你能好好休息一下，顺便让我可以治愈其他不是圣水造成的伤口。”

对克鲁利来说，亚茨拉菲尔的宽容永远比苹果更有诱惑力。

他让无法被治愈的翅膀留在精神层面，小心翼翼地爬到床上，躺下，陷进柔软的天鹅绒垫絮。亚茨拉菲尔点了几下手指，治疗了他身上不多的几个小伤口。虽然杯水车薪，但也聊胜于无。

恶魔显得很不安。“时间不多。我不能一直躺着。”

“你就稍微睡一下吧。我去找炎剑。”天使安抚他，“我不会离开这个屋子的。”

“希望你的情报准确，不然我们就有麻烦了。”克鲁利紧张地点点头。

“我不会离开的。”亚茨拉菲尔答非所问地重复道。

他听到亚茨拉菲尔的脚步声渐渐远去。

克鲁利很疲倦。疼痛遍布全身，像是在冰窖里被文火炙烤，又像是被巨兽的臼齿慢慢碾磨。他很清楚这不是因为物理性的伤口，而是圣水从精神层面损伤了神格，神圣的洁净对恶魔如此致命，即使是他自己或者亚茨拉菲尔的奇迹都不能治愈，更不要说人类的医疗手段。他甚至有点希望能失去意识晕过去，那样至少可以减轻疼痛，或者骗自己减轻了疼痛。可他做不到。

做不到。

“我做不到……不，不，并不是说不行，但您看，我只是条蛇……”

蛇抖抖索索地说，吐了吐舌头来掩饰他的惊慌。它有自信比大多数恶魔都谨慎，但仍旧不敢在君王面前掉以轻心。

“为什么不呢？你对伊甸园更熟悉，而且很容易潜入。”地狱的君主，永生的叛逆者，天堂之敌——撒旦本人，面无表情地看着想要缩成一团的伊甸之蛇，语气不容置疑，“这个任务除你之外再无人选。这是恩赐，你应该感激，否则……”

撒旦一定深谙管理心理学，深知引人遐想的留白比明确说出处罚手段显然更加有效。不但克蠕戾浑身一颤，连周围的地狱公爵们都集体退了半步。

“……是。”蛇不情愿地低头致意。虽然它内心吐槽所有的恶魔都是天堂掉下去的，没什么更熟悉的区别，但违逆撒旦是不明智的，尤其是大BOSS刚刚说了威胁的前提之后。

撒旦若有所思地盯着它，仿佛要从蛇背上的纹路来辨认它是否在撒谎，地狱之似乎要说什么，但又没有真正说出口，并且如果此刻有一个人站出来说“我猜您的意思是……”，就会被地狱之主用眼神掐死。

克蠕戾低着头一动不动，直到他听到撒旦再次开口。

“那么去吧。去伊甸园，对原生的造物说出谎言，利用你的天赋诱惑他们吃下智慧的果实，吾等的复仇就将从此开始。你也许会遇到伊甸园的守卫，你知道该怎么做。”

——鬼才知道啊。克蠕戾觉得这种说话风格又累又费时间，但违逆撒旦是不明智的，尤其是他对你委以重任之后，因为他会特别注意你，而任何员工被老板特别关注都不是好兆头。于是克蠕戾按照记忆里的路线慢慢地游回那个花园，嘶嘶地劝诱夏娃吃下苹果，目睹最初的人类逃离乐园。他以为这已经算是顺利完成任务了，而撒旦似乎也没有要求他立刻返回，因此决定在伊甸逗留一会儿，他蜿蜒地爬上城墙，看到守卫东门的天使正在墙头上，默默注视着人类的身影远去。

天使看起来很和蔼，而且手上没有任何武器，他的翅膀和头发都是明亮的颜色，笑起来有一种尴尬的谦逊，碧蓝的瞳孔让人想起海王星。克蠕戾喜欢星星，因此他决定大胆地上去搭个讪。搭讪过程异乎寻常的顺利。

然后伊甸园下起了创世以来的第一场雨。那位明亮的天使展开羽翼，为恶魔遮挡了落下的水滴。

六千年的友谊就从这些水滴开始。

亚茨拉菲尔认为万物都在祂的眼皮底下，所有不可言说的安排皆是那一位的福祉；克鲁利一直对这个说法非常怀疑：倘若那一位非要策划他们此刻一同迎接苦难的考验，又何必让他们在伊甸园相遇呢？

亚茨拉菲尔侧耳，但没有听到恶魔的声音，他安慰自己超自然生灵不需要呼吸，克鲁利也许睡着了，这是好事。

“嘀嗒嘀嗒”的声音让整个仓库显得更安静了。这些钟表都非常精美，但此刻亚茨拉菲尔无暇顾及。他需要尽快找到那把剑。虽然一开始他们的计划是拿到炎剑之后假扮拉斐尔（不得不说是个很糟糕的计划，就像撒旦之子育成计划一样糟糕），但由于情况变化，也许加百列早就不再相信他们中的任何一个了。与大天使开战的设想听起来更加糟糕透顶，但无论如何，即使扮演拉斐尔行不通，有一柄武器防身也是好的。

亚茨拉菲尔曾经拥有过那把剑，他现在有一种隐约的印象，它应该就在此地，在日内瓦，在距离他很近的地方。他认为情报应该是正确的，但这个仓库中有太多的时间和空间分割，钟表们滴答滴答的走时像定时炸弹一样让权天使难以集中精神。

两个人分头搜索也许会快一些，但亚茨拉菲尔不想惊动克鲁利，他的恶魔朋友已经吃够苦头了。

窗外响起了巨大的雷声，闪电像巨人的刀剑一样劈开天地。这不是应该打雷的时候，而且天气预告说了最近三天都是晴。亚茨拉菲尔警觉地握拳，闪电绝对不是什么好兆头。

另一道惊雷降下，击中了他们所在的建筑物。

废旧的仓库像是乐高模型一样整齐地拆开，屋顶、横梁、墙体，各自分裂成一块一块，慢慢地从整体上脱离，悬浮在半空。四周的钟表也跟着漂浮起来，各种大大小小的指针和摇摆依然准确地计算着一分一秒，纵横无序地排列在半空，有如五线谱的符号。

随着建筑物的解体，亚茨拉菲尔看到了前方慢慢走来的加百列。

克鲁利不知何时已经站在他身后，显然恶魔也感应到了大天使的压力。

这和预想的情景其实差不了多少，唯一的问题是他们还没找到炎剑。不过话说回来，即使有炎剑，两个底层天使和恶魔也未必能和天使长相提并论就是了。

“亚茨拉菲尔。负罪的天使。”加百列在离他们不远的地方停下脚步。

克鲁利悄悄地攥住了亚茨拉菲尔的后襟，恶魔尽量压低声音。“记住你是拉斐尔。”

说什么蠢话，他们的小伎俩在暴怒的天使长面前不堪一击，加百列也许根本不会和他们说话——就直接叫全世界的闪电集中在一起劈死他们。亚茨拉菲尔的手心已经开始出汗。

“我可以解释。”权天使在上级面前尽力维持天使的体面，但身后的恶魔已经感到碰了一鼻子灰，“解释”实在算不上有震慑作用的开场白。

“我不需要你的解释。”加百列下一句话就抹杀了亚茨拉菲尔的努力，天使长不以为然地甩了甩手，就好像亚茨拉菲尔交了一份没人会看的报告，“现在我给你两个选择。第一，和你的恶魔婊子一起去死；第二，回到我们中间，以大天使拉斐尔的身份为天堂而战。”

“可我不是拉斐尔。”亚茨拉菲尔面露难色，大概有10%是演的，剩下的部分全是真情实感，“我不知道你为什么会认为我是拉斐尔……”

加百列从鼻子里哼了一声。“那是一种感觉。直觉，是这个词吗？你想想，炎剑、伊甸、蛇，没别人了。再说，就算你真的不是拉斐尔，你会扮演拉斐尔也可以。只要撒旦还活着，战争就没有真正结束，而大天使拉斐尔的回归会为天堂带来更多的曙光和希望，士兵会受到鼓舞，恶魔残党也会因此士气大挫。你也许不是真的拉斐尔——顺带一提，我个人觉得你至少名字和他相似，所以可能性还是相当高的——总之你至少可以提供拉斐尔的形象，反正你也有把炎剑，对吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔肉眼可见地拉下脸来：“所以，你并不需要拉斐尔，你需要的是一个象征性的符号，而我本质上是承担一个工具人的职能，对吗？”

克鲁利在身后焦虑地用力捅他腰：“你才不是工具人！虽然我叫你演拉斐尔但我绝对没有拿你当工具人！相信我！”

他骂骂咧咧地扭来扭去，亚茨拉菲尔不得不悄悄腾出一只手，安抚性地把不安分的恶魔按住，然后继续怼加百列。

“再说——如果我回到天堂，你有打算怎么对付克鲁利？”

“那就不是你担心的事了。你还要把他交给我就好。我要是愿意，现在就把他熔了也可以。亚茨拉菲尔，虽然我不知道你看上他什么……搞清楚你的身份，你在庇护一个恶魔，这就足够让你被处决了。但我也不是那么不讲情面，如果你乖乖听话，我还是可以考虑放他一马。”

亚茨拉菲尔却毫不犹豫地摇了摇头。

“你不会的。你连我都想处决，何况一只恶魔。虽然我们皆是那一位的造物，然而在你们眼中未必将之视为生命。加百列，诚实一点吧，不要再演戏了。”

“说的太好了！精彩绝伦！”克鲁利就差在他身后摇旗子了，如果这是一场演唱会，他就是那个冲上舞台强行索吻的歌迷。

“而且我也不是拉斐尔。我永远越不会为你们扮演拉斐尔，我不要求他人的名誉和荣光，也不想放弃现在的自己，当然我也不会放弃我的朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔紧紧地抓着恶魔，让后者稍微冷静了一些，“我想，这大概意味着交涉失败了，加百列。”

克鲁利感到了力度。他的天使牢牢地握着他的手，温暖得足以让他原谅天使拒绝扮演拉斐尔的宣言。但加百列也不是随便几句宣言就能糊弄的，他不知亚茨拉菲尔是否做好了足够的准备。

“亚茨拉菲尔，你要想清楚——”加百列没能说完，因为他的电话响了，大天使旁若无人地接起电话（显然，他又给自己配个全新的），大概内心稳操胜券一点也不担心他们跑掉。

“……天堂待遇真奢侈。”恶魔不满地嘀咕。

加百列放下电话之后，表情比之前突然阴森了十倍。

“你做了什么？”他恶狠狠地瞪着两人。亚茨拉菲尔莫名其妙。

“我什么也……”

“恶魔，你做了什么？”加百列指出说话对象，一边说一边大步向他们走来，“是你在里应外合？你用了什么阴谋？这是你预先计划好的吗？”

眼看他冲着恶魔走去，亚茨拉菲尔赶紧把克鲁利挡在身后，虽然他也不明白大天使的意思。加百列瞟了他一眼，一挥手用神圣超自然力将两人一起弹开。天使和恶魔各自撞在几米之外的地板上，发出两声巨响。

亚茨拉菲尔感到背上一阵剧痛，他想起克鲁利现在的状况原本就不好，而恶魔只是低低地呻吟了一声。

“监狱发生了暴动。”加百列言简意赅，“恶魔克鲁利，你是第一个越狱出来的，你做了什么？”

克鲁利忍住从精神面源源不断传递过来的痛楚，拼命思考，希望能想出一个合理的反驳，因为他确实什么也没做，更不知道什么监狱暴动。他瞟了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，天使一脸呆滞，显然也不知道怎么回事。但他已经本能地赶紧从地上爬起来，想要抢先拦在大天使身前。

天使长的紫色眼睛在渐渐暗去的天色中越发鲜明，身侧猎猎作响的不是晚风而是细小的闪电，仿佛已经全然忘记要让面前的人成为大天使拉斐尔的想法。

“权天使，搞清楚你的身份，恶魔在天堂的监禁之下，我有权力——“他好像想起了什么，突然牵起一丝嘲讽的轻笑，”哦……没错，我想起来了，我可以指名这个恶魔成为天使长个人的专属奴隶。虽然有个狗屁法典规则，但你不可能完成那份申请，所以他迟早都是我的，为了让你清醒地认识到这一点，我最好现在就对这只恶魔做点什么……“

他抬起右手，悬停在半空，即将打出一个响指，或许是一个残忍的奇迹。克鲁利全身的肌肉都绷紧了，试图凝聚起所剩不多的体力来挤出一个与之对抗的奇迹。但他没有任何把握，他刚从监狱里逃出来，带着一身伤口和半幅熔毁的羽翼，而加百列是天使长。

这时亚茨拉菲尔站了起来。

权天使紧张地皱着眉，嘴角抽了两下，手有些抖，从外套内侧的衣袋里摸出一叠皱巴巴的纸——那是一份文件，由天使和恶魔一起花了四个小时填写，有着一个涂鸦般的伪造签名，作为他们破罐子破摔的自救计划——是的，是那份专属奴隶的申请书。

亚茨拉菲尔咽了一下唾沫，轻声说：“这份申请上有大天使拉斐尔的签名，所以它具有实际效力，事实上，只有我才可以优先对这个恶魔宣告所有权。”

——嗯，严格来说他还得经过一个摇号的过程，这个“优先”可以说几乎没有意义，他希望此刻加百列应该想不到那么多细节。

加百列当然不信，是个天使都不会相信的。天使长大踏步走过去，一把将文件从亚茨拉菲尔手上抢走，死死地盯住那个拉斐尔的签名——它最后一笔还显然十分手抖。

“你不可能找到拉斐尔。拉斐尔失踪已经六千多年了。”加百列一字一句，每一个发音都像是要把牙齿咬碎，“你这是伪造文件知道吗，按照法典应该被削去双翼……”

“这是拉斐尔的签名。我在人间找到了这位失踪已久的大天使，他一直在人间，指点人类的医学发展，我走遍了全世界三十九间医院，最后在世界卫生组织的废墟找到了他。他不愿意与天堂有任何瓜葛，也不愿意在外人面前现身，但他同意了签署这份文件，因此这份文件现在是有效的。”

亚茨拉菲尔从没如此感激自己看过那么多胡编乱造的小说。连克鲁利都被他说得一愣一愣的，似乎想冲上来把他的天使亲到断气。

加百列的目光在亚茨拉菲尔和申请书之间盘旋，像是要从他的表情里判断有几分真假。

克鲁利慢慢地爬起来，挪动到亚茨拉菲尔身边，用刚好能让加百列也听到的音量告诉他的天使：“嘿，看我知道些什么。大天使加百列其实辨认不出大天使拉斐尔的签名，因为他连拉斐尔长什么样子都不记得。拉斐尔的消失是那一位的意思，即使是别的天使长也不知道前因后果。”

加百列猛地扭头，用杀人的表情扫了他一眼，打了个响指。在位于他们中间的空地上，空间开始扭曲，像一扇门一样裂开，闪电散去，一个天使出现在那里。

来人高高瘦瘦，无精打采，胸前挂着实习生的卡片，这说明了他的身份——是在监狱负责的那一位前台。

“实习的，我命令你，带上你的法典，告诉这位负罪的天使，大天使拉斐尔的签名是什么样的。”加百列得意洋洋，胜券在握。

实习生有些茫然地看了看左边的天使长，又看了看右边的天使和恶魔，接过文件。亚茨拉菲尔一动也不敢动，他知道他的演技和谎言马上就要被揭穿了（虽然他觉得自己演的还挺不错的）。

“我不需要法典，我认识拉斐尔的签名。”实习生翻到签字的地方，好像只是漫不经心地随便瞟了一眼，就合上了文件，“嗯，这确实是拉斐尔的签名。这份文件是有效的。”

即使是超自然生灵，也最怕空气顿时安静。

加百列瞪着实习生，亚茨拉菲尔也瞪着实习生，克鲁利瞪着实习生并用尽全身力气憋住笑。

“你再说一遍。”天使长的怒气已经可以具现，他身边的空气里充满紫色的闪电劈啪作响，“这不可能是拉斐尔的签名。”

“你怀疑我？”实习生面无表情地回答，“没人比我更熟悉拉斐尔的签名。不，只有我知道拉斐尔签名，甚至只有我知道拉斐尔。”

加百列下意识地退了一步。他突然想起，他一点都不知道这个实习生是从哪里来的，又为什么会被安排在监狱里管理恶魔。那座监狱里的低等恶魔不计其数，而执行管理职能的只有这一个实习的前台。

恶魔只会服从于一个人。

实习生笑了起来，这个世界上很少有人能看到他的笑容，看过之后还能活下来的更是屈指可数。他笑着，实习生的外表像融化的糖浆一样从他的身体上剥落，里面暴露出燃烧的岩浆，仿佛有生命一般飞旋而起，汹涌澎湃，从人类的体积迅速膨胀，越来越大，越来越大……

它变成了一头巨大的红龙，有七个头和十个角，每一个头上都带着冠。

“好久不见啊，加百列。”龙从鼻子里喷出一阵灼热的火星。

“原来是你……一直躲在渺小的躯壳中，难怪没人发现。”虽然这样说着，但加百列的话语已经带上了清晰的颤音，他们都知道这是谁。

_**天上又现出异象来：有一条大红龙，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕。——《启示录12:3》** _

_**大龙就是那古蛇，名叫魔鬼，又叫撒但，是迷惑普天下的。——《启示录12:9》** _

_tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大天使们难得碰头，当然要……开会。

任何人都不会想和老板一起加班，不管这个老板是加百列还是别西卜。

更不用说撒旦本人。

比起上一次哈米吉多顿，这一次是真的两手空空。克鲁利感到了绝望，试图把自己缩进亚茨拉菲尔背后。这没什么用。撒旦甩起一颗巨大的头颅朝他扬了角质层下巴，意思是咱们待会儿再算账。

低阶恶魔只能讪笑着乖乖点头。

加百列的脸色看起来像是视察工作时得知自己被解雇的中层主管。但他毕竟是天使长，而面前的红龙也多少算是前同事，顶多是前同事半路偷了公司的账本又挖了一批员工去创业而已——不好，这样一想就更像什么不能说的花边新闻了。

商场如战场，反过来大概也没差多少，加百列让自己冷静了几秒，从鼻子里挤出一个轻蔑的“哼”。

“我没料到你会蠢到自投罗网。”

“我也以为你会更聪明些，你可是掌管智慧的。”红龙也同样哼了一声，喷出两个小火花，“我出现在这里，你应该猜到原因了，加百列。”

“你可不仅仅是出现在‘这里’——你躲在虚伪的外表下，忍辱负重地潜伏在天堂修筑的监狱，肯定也是早就计划好了今天吧？乘机拖住我？是谁在代替你领导监狱暴动？”

“别西卜。米迦勒这个蠢货永远不会数数，就算囚犯的人数多了他也不会记在心上，这让我们有充分的理由把存活的军队部署在那里。现在别西卜正在率领他们占领那个愚蠢的建筑物。”撒旦裂开大嘴，露出尖锐的白牙，“天堂永远那么傲慢，那些守卫早就被我腐化了，你们竟然从未发现。你们太过于关注囚犯的作用……而我只会更集中精力复仇。”

把囚犯作为奴隶使用天经地义，事实上大部分囚犯确实也发挥着免费劳动力的作用，但确实其中有一部分也兼任了性玩具的职能——加百列瞟了一眼旁边的克鲁利，尴尬地咳了两声（后者恨不得缩进亚茨拉菲尔肥厚的身影）。

“我确实没有想到你竟然能忍受这种屈辱，藏身于一个如此渺小的躯壳中。”

红龙顺着他的目光，也看了看站在一旁的亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利，然后再度看向加百列，目露凶光。

“拉斐尔所受的惩罚给了我灵感。而你……要成为我重新出征的第一枚路标。”

他扬起长颈，巨大的前掌抬了起来，像是一台特雷克斯挖掘机，一脚就能在地上制造出一个足以埋葬现场所有人的基坑。扬起的尘土中充满了威胁的味道，加百列下意识地退了半步，大天使的本能令他进入备战状态，比普通天使更为宽阔的白色羽翼顷刻之间便从他的背上伸展开来，每一片羽毛都带着电荷。伴随着炸裂般的雷声，白亮的闪电劈开天地降落到跟前，化为大天使手上的一只巨大的号角。

“不好意思，忘记这个已经更新了。”

加百列皱着眉说，随着噼里啪啦的声响，号角变成了一只扩音器。

“我也没想到你竟然还抱着这些过时的玩意儿。”撒旦不以为然。

“什么？号角？不！当然不，虽然末日审判的号角应该由我来吹响，但如今我们已经有了更快捷和不那么吵闹的做法，”加百列晃了晃扩音器，又晃了晃另一只手的手机，“我刚刚已经给其他天使长发了有声短信息。人类的某些发明还是挺有效率的，SNS系统比号角好用多了。”

要是在以前，《大天使加百列在公共场合偷拍群发短信》这种新闻绝对能上地狱头条，但现在地狱之王就在这里，头条也失去了意义。亚茨拉菲尔摸不清这场对峙的走向，只能和克鲁利尽量靠在一起——正如上一次哈米吉多顿的时候，从来没有敌对方，他们只能靠自己。

几秒之后，在已经昏黄的天空里，橙色的云朵宛如洗衣机的漩涡一样流动起来，而台风眼的中心，一名手执利剑的天使怒气冲冲从天而降。最为正义和擅长于征战的天使长——米迦勒穿的不是平日的制服而是战甲，全副武装显然是有备而来。乌列紧随其后。

亚茨拉菲尔不由自主地退了半步，但天使长们并没有看他一眼。

“你！肮脏的骗子！”米迦勒直接举剑指向撒旦，“你让我们以为躲藏在外，其实策划着监狱暴动……！”

“我以为我们早就对‘这是一场战争’的问题达成一致了，米迦勒，在六千年前。战争还需要追求体面的手段吗？”虽然龙的形态不太看得出表情，但撒旦显然在笑，“你们现在应该颤抖——”

他话音未落，地面突然震动起来，平滑的地表撕开几条裂隙，一堆黑乎乎的虫子密密麻麻蜂拥而出，组成人形——别西卜没有戴他常用的苍蝇头饰，不过身边萦绕着无数小虫显示出他正处于某种兴奋的情绪中。他身后跟着满口尖牙的大衮。

“已经安排好了，吾主。”

地狱公爵恭敬地低头。“我们的军队已经占领监狱，现在释放出所有的囚犯，对面（他瞟了一眼几名天使长）并没有能力及时做出反应，今晚午夜之前恶魔的军队就能占领地球上另外几处重要工事。您若是需要，我可以现在召唤他们前来协助您，消灭这几个老家伙……”

“别西卜！”米迦勒冲着地狱公爵挥舞着手里的剑，“我早该知道你没那么容易被干掉，不过今天我们还有一次机会，让你再也没有机会变成苍蝇溜走。”

别西卜狞笑着叫出一群铺天盖地的苍蝇，乌列也做出迎战的姿态，那些被解体的屋顶和墙壁依然悬浮在半空，空气里充斥着针尖般的刺痛感，晚霞的光芒笼罩着他们，天使长和恶魔领主的战争即将在这个小仓库的残骸中一触即发。

加百列突然大声拍手。

“请等一下！各位天使长！”

另外几个人都看着他。撒旦不耐烦地啐了半口烟雾。

“既然天使长和萨麦尔——好吧，撒旦——都在这里，要知道这可是六千年来头一回——我想，毕竟大家曾经都是同事，我们可以先放下武器，来开个会？”大天使祭出职业性的假笑，一看就不安好心。

乌列第一个反应过来。“你想重启歌罗西会议？只有全部的天使长在场才能重启歌罗西会议。”

“加百列，难道你想修改法典？”米迦勒疑惑地瞪着加百列，手里的剑仍旧没有放下，“歌罗西会议的第一任务就是维护法典的至高性。”

“我是绝对不会跟你们朗诵序言的。”红龙大声吼道，音量足以把一栋摩天大楼的玻璃都震碎。亚茨拉菲尔对此表示充分理解。

克鲁利突然想起一件事，他紧张地握住亚茨拉菲尔的手。“……如果他们修改法典，加百列就能指名我成为他的——虽然我觉得当下情况操心这个有点过了，但如果，万一，哪怕是一点点，说真的……”

“开不起来的。这情形他们根本顾不上你。”亚茨拉菲尔反握住他，坚定地说，“放心，他们缺少拉斐尔，而拉斐尔已经不存在了。刚刚乌列说了，只有全部的天使长在场才能开会。没有拉斐尔，这个会议无法举行。”

他刚说完，加百列冲着他伸出了一根干净圆滑的食指。

“权天使亚茨拉菲尔，你来代替大天使拉斐尔参会，这样人就齐了。”

亚茨拉菲尔对升职这事儿一向不太感兴趣。两百多年前有一次加百列提醒他写晋职申请，但亚茨拉菲尔忙着预约戏院包厢，因此完全忘记了。说到底升职无非是换个风景更好的工位，天堂办事处又不会给他提供更多的大吉岭和马卡龙。

再说当权天使也没什么不好的，有音乐节，有可丽饼，有克鲁利，他还能要求什么呢？

经过了六千年，又经过了哈米吉多顿，权天使已经很清楚他想要什么——他希望世界和平，天堂地狱该干嘛干嘛去，让他可以有时间慢慢选择下午茶配哪种小点心。他希望当他选好了主菜和甜点、合上餐单的时候，身边的恶魔一如既往地问他要什么酒。他希望自由的、可以选择的人间。

然而加百列坚定地指着亚茨拉菲尔，就好像一个最顽固的客人指着橱窗里放了二十年的模特说：今天我要这一套。

乌列露出厌恶的表情，米迦勒毫不掩饰他的恶心。地狱之王倒是没开口，但别西卜显然不想在这场博弈中让天堂占领了绝对票数，于是用和加百列几乎一模一样的姿态指着克鲁利说，“恶魔克鲁利，我要求你承担大天使拉斐尔的席位！”

超自然生灵们面面相觑。

克鲁利像是上课睡觉时突然被点名的学生，眼睛瞪得老大，迟疑地摊开双手：“大人，我甚至都不是天使啊。”

“曾经是。”别西卜用不容置疑的语气判定恶魔的来源，“为了协助吾主，你可以是任何东西。”

“至少给个ABCD的选项吧。”低阶恶魔嘀咕着。亚茨拉菲尔心里一动。一个选择。

乌列得意洋洋地瞟了一眼别西卜气急败坏。“哼，可惜……这里此刻只有一位可以充当拉斐尔角色的‘天使’。”

亚茨拉菲尔陷入一堆高阶天使和高阶恶魔的视线中，宛如错走进高级俱乐部的电话接线员。权天使立刻脸红了三分。

“加百列、米迦勒、乌列，各位天使长。”他义正言辞地说，虽然多少有些底气不足，“我刚刚已经陈述过我的意见——为了强调，我现在再重复一遍，我不会为加百列、或者为你们扮演拉斐尔，不管是出于某个天使长个人的需要，还是此刻为了凑够会议要求的人数。”

“不是为我，是为了伟大计划，为了大局——你最好考虑清楚，一切都是为了那一位的意思。”加百列搬出顶头上司。

可他没能如愿。亚茨拉菲尔一点也没有被“伟大计划”的重要性说服，反而表情更加坚定，就像一个执拗的人非要追求一个哲学问题的答案。权天使闭上眼睛，再睁开，眼神坚定得像蓝色的海洋。

“不——我并非不相信那一位，但正因为我相信全能的祂，才更加确信祂并不希望发生这一切。这个世界的人类和其他生物：海豚、猩猩、鸟、外星人、西藏人，甚至克拉肯——都是祂的造物，祂一定不希望这一切全都毁掉。而你们，你们根本不在乎祂的造物和祂的心血。注意我这里说的‘你们’当然包括了天堂和地狱——你们根本不在乎人类的死活，也不在乎其他的动物和植物，不在乎这个世界变成什么样，你们只在乎怎么把竞争对手搞垮，甚至没想过那之后会怎么样——恕我直言，你们简直就是一群躲在高级办公室里搬弄是非的自私鬼。我不敢保证对现在的自己有多么满意，但若是我有选择——我无意成为其他任何人，我会选择自己。”

他的声音并不大，甚至也不强硬，只是毫不动摇；如果现在给他一杆旗子，他就会自动带入《自由引导人民》的构图。

克鲁利可以为这幅画造一个美术馆。

加百列的脸色像是吃完蛋糕之后才发现已经过期两年。乌列和米迦勒看上去蠢蠢欲动。红色巨龙轻蔑地瞟了一样天使阵营，没有透露出太多其他情绪，另外两个恶魔显然都在看好戏。

克鲁利拍了拍手，好让大家的注意力转移到他身上。

“呃……先生们，我想说，如果这是竞选——既然现在亚茨拉菲尔放弃，是不是意味着我就是拉斐尔这个职位的唯一候选人？如果这算是个职位的话。”

“想都别想，你这操他的婊子，”加百列口吐芬芳，“你甚至不是天使！”

“他曾经是！”别西卜针锋相对，“如果撒旦大人依然占有大天使萨麦尔的位置，那么恶魔克鲁利也可以充当天使！”

亚茨拉菲尔迷茫地看着他：“亲爱的，你想干什么？＂

克鲁利不开心地撇了撇嘴：“我以为可以争取一个投票席位。那至少我可以提议，比如让他们都去外太空吵架、把地球空出来之类的。虽然多半也没什么用，毕竟他们也不会投票给我。”

“想都别想。”撒旦恶狠狠地低下头，巨大的鼻翼冲着小恶魔喷了一口气，把后者吓得几乎站不稳，“我不会加入任何天使的会议，尤其是对面那几个。而且你们……恶魔不需要思考任何提议，不需要无用的自由意志，跟随我的意思去行动即可。”

“那你和天堂有什么区别？”克鲁利反问。

红龙眨了眨眼睛。自从堕天之后，从未有人——还是一只恶魔——这样质问过他。这语气不只是质问，甚至是质疑，还把他和最讨厌的的对象相提并论，让地狱之王非常没有面子。

“你质疑我？若不是我出现，你们现在就很可能已经不存在了。”撒旦大人很不开心，但他还大度地忍着没用地狱烈焰把大家都喷死。

“那我就不提问了。”克鲁利往亚茨拉菲尔背后缩了半步，但嘴上依旧贱兮兮地抬杠，“但我还活着，还存在在这里，我没法不提出问题。您因为不满天堂的傲慢才堕落至今，可是我们有什么呢，地狱除了工作环境更糟糕，本质上与天堂没多大差别，不但像天堂一样傲慢，还总是阻止其他人进行思考，恕我直言——这方面上您确实是那一位的孩子。”

“大胆……！”

红龙咆哮一声，引颈长啸，脚下的土地因为他的怒气烧出一片涟漪般的焦痕。他猛地将头抵在克鲁利身前，坚硬的鼻鳞几乎碰到恶魔的脸颊。克鲁利冷汗直流，用了极大的努力才没有吓得摔倒，亚茨拉菲尔紧紧地握着他的手。

“恶魔克鲁利，你是否知道你在思考一些危险的东西。”撒旦威胁地说，语气中灼热的火星烧着了克鲁利的头发，只是立刻熄灭了，“我要警告你，无论是天堂还是地狱，都不会有人喜欢你这自作聪明的小脑瓜，还有这些荒诞的思考和想法……”

“他喜欢我。”克鲁利不要命地指着亚茨拉菲尔。后者吓了一跳，“什么？不！你别乱说！”

“你喜欢！”

“我……不是，不对！”

“拜托，天使，诚实一点！”

“我……我可能有一点喜欢，但不是那种，很少见的那种……”亚茨拉菲尔肉眼可见地脸红了，像是烤箱里正在膨胀的酥皮面包，“事实上，我想我不是喜欢，我是爱你的。当然，你知道，我是天使，我爱很多东西，但……但我仍旧是爱你的。爱和喜欢可不一样，它是与生俱来……一种神来……总之不一样！”

这下轮到克鲁利脸红了。恶魔的面色顿时像个被火烤的番茄。即使如此他们还是紧紧抓着对方的手，让在场的所有人都感到一阵尴尬的酸臭味。这太丢人了，一点都不酷，如果他们侥幸逃过一劫，伊甸之蛇要冬眠至少两百年来忘记此刻的场景。

但同时他又下意识希望天使永远不要松开手。

这是愚蠢的行为。这是自寻死路。克鲁利在心里对自己说。

暴露他们的关系，表述自己的想法，并且当着所有大天使和撒旦本人的面打天堂地狱的脸——这种行为足以让他们再次被判处极刑，一次又一次。他明明花了巨大的代价和时间才从天堂的囚笼里脱身，却又因为怀疑的天性而使自己再次跻身于命悬一线的危险中。而且这次还带上了亚茨拉菲尔。

但他完全赞同天使的话。他们是自由的，他们可以选择。即使不能自由地生存，那么至少可以选择自由地毁灭。

……至少还能逃避一次工作会议不是吗？

_tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等了！本来想这一章一鼓作气完结，但越写越长，写到千多的时候觉得读起来太累了还是分一下章节吧……于是分了。目前来看下一章能完结，然后还有一个收尾，本文预计一共12章。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——你们不要再打啦！这样是打不死人的！

无论是天堂还是地狱都禁止员工谈恋爱，和对方阵营的人谈恋爱更是绝对不行。

亚茨拉菲尔并不认为这是谈恋爱，他们讨论过这个问题，在一次完美的骑乘之后。克鲁利翻了个身把自己丢到与天使并排的位置，汗湿的鬓发粘着亚茨拉菲尔柔和的颈窝。后者羞赧地笑了笑，用鼻尖蹭了蹭恶魔的额角。克鲁利不太开心，这个动作太温柔了，不符合恶魔的身份。所以他咬了一口天使圆润的肩膀。

“咱们为什么要干这个？人类才会搞这些没意义的繁殖行为。我们不繁殖。“

亚茨拉菲尔皱着眉，不太喜欢“繁殖”这个说法。“这可是你提议的，而且人类不光是靠这个生育，他们用它代表爱情。”

“我们也不谈爱情。”恶魔一本正经地说，“ 这词儿我说出来都觉得可笑。我想搞这个是因为人类说这样很爽。”

“……那你爽吗？”

“……还行。”

“我们也不谈爱情。反正天使爱万物。”亚茨拉菲尔思考了一下，“我觉得‘爱’和‘爱情’是不一样的。虽然天使不谈爱情，但我们本身就充满了‘爱’。’爱情‘可能是人类无数种感情中的一种，而’爱‘是最纯粹、超越概念的感情。这不一样。“

“如果你说你爱我，我就咬断你的喉咙。”克鲁利把头埋进枕头里。

“我才不说。 我甚至不喜欢你。”亚茨拉菲尔毫不犹豫，只是满脸通红。

“可你和我做爱，你说的做爱代表爱情。”

“因为你和别人不一样。”亚茨拉菲尔真诚地说，抬起手背碰了碰恶魔，像是久别重逢的老朋友，“六千年中只有你老是在我附近赖着不走。”

“那如果地狱当时派遣了别的恶魔来完成伊甸的诱惑、又派遣了别的恶魔到人间执勤，你就不会认为我和别人不一样了，是吗？”蛇不怀好意地蹭来蹭去，狡猾地掩盖着语气里小小的失落。

“不是的，我想，我是说，虽然只是假设……如果是别人，肯定不会担心独角兽，也不会带耶稣去旅游，不会喜欢罗马的酒馆——天啊，我无法想象还有别的恶魔会去听莎士比亚……别的任何恶魔——或者天使——都不会像你一样。没有任何人像你一样。”亚茨拉菲尔结结巴巴地述说理由，不过最终放弃了，他犹豫着亲了一下克鲁利的额角，好阻止邪恶的蛇继续施展诱惑。后者看上去很满意。

“嗯，有道理，我也很难想象别的天使会喜欢寿司和牡蛎。虽然你们老板喜欢《音乐之声》，但绝对不会每年准时参加逍遥音乐节，也不会去看什么同性恋童话作家， 更不会为了吃可丽饼横渡大海还被关进牢里——不，我不是要讽刺你，我这样说是因为，因为……你也是独一无二的蠢天使——你要知道，绝对不会有别的天使会在第一次见到恶魔的时候，还撑起翅膀来为敌人遮挡雨水。”

亚茨拉菲尔脸更红了，并且显然不是因为余韵。天使小声说，“不那样做的话，你会被弄湿的。”

克鲁利特别受不了这个。他翻身把天使压住，骑上对方的小肚子，声音有些沙哑。

“进来，天使。”（Get in, Angel.）

亚茨拉菲尔从善如流地把手搭上他的腰。克鲁利发出满足的叹息。

这很完美。他们是超自然生灵，做爱是为体验，人类命名的感情意义不大，爱情更是无稽之谈，但承认对方独一无二是一种奇妙的坦白，就好像伊甸园的第一缕阳光，充满没有温度的暖意。

“爱”和“爱情”是不一样的，所以“我爱你”这话可以有不同的理解。

在亚茨拉菲尔说出“我愛你”的宣言之后，天使长们仿佛集体哑了。加百列厌恶地捂住眼睛。乌列没什么反应，米迦勒用一种十分狠戾的目光看着他们。

克鲁利以为撒旦会立刻喷出火山般的烈焰把他们烧死：他当面顶撞大BOSS，就像当初在天堂里向那一位提出质疑一样，这足以为他招来灭顶之灾。但是没有地狱火把他们烧死，红龙甚至没有做出任何攻击性行为，只是冷冷地瞪着他们，眼里隐约藏着暗淡的光芒，让人无法猜测他的真实想法。别西卜跟在红龙身边一言不发，脸色难看。

倒是米迦勒先行一步。

“就是你们！你们两个，不管是作为天使还是作为恶魔都是失格的，诸位天使长作证，他们一起妨碍了哈米吉多顿，妨碍了伟大计划的实行，他们们是打破秩序的杂音！我们应当继续当初没有完成的行刑，除掉这两个捣乱的家伙，然后再来解决天堂地狱的问题。”

乌列干脆地点头赞同，加百列抠了抠下巴不置可否（他可能还在考虑让亚茨拉菲尔代替拉斐尔的问题），别西卜想点头又忍住了，小心地看了看撒旦。

“米迦勒，任何时候都轮不到你来告诉我该怎么做。”红龙慢慢回头，他从六千年前就和米迦勒不合，本能地厌恶对方的一切发言，秉承着”凡事米迦勒支持的，我们就要反对“原则，开口就怼了回去。

米迦勒斜起眼睛。

“撒旦，你难道还在惦记拉斐尔？”

在场所有人为之一愣。

红龙慢慢地吸了一口气，仿佛立刻就要干点什么毁灭性的行动一样。恶魔君主低声反驳，“你什么意思，米迦勒？”

“拉斐尔，我知道你还记得他。在所有人都忘记的时候。”米迦勒冷酷地说，“我知道你曾经试图劝说拉斐尔加入叛乱，但是他没有答应，然后就是失踪——他的下落没有任何天使知道，所以一定是那一位的旨意——这是我们所知道的，可是你自从堕落之后拒绝一切祂给予的恩赐，所以你至今仍记得拉斐尔。加百列认为这个权天使有可能是忘记身份的拉斐尔，而你没有攻击他们——难道你直到现在还试图招募他成为共犯？”

亚茨拉菲尔不知所措。

“米迦勒，你的任何一句话都再一次提醒我，我从过去就是多么厌恶你，你这虚伪的垃圾……”任何人都能听出红龙压着愤怒，旧事重提显然并对地狱之王是个打击。而米迦勒总是恰如其分地丢下最后一根稻草：

“我听到传闻：拉斐尔，作为四大天使长之一，受到处罚，身体被肢解、神格与本体剥离、囚禁在不同的监狱，并且流放到人间，拉斐尔的神格已经再也不存在了，无论是天堂、地狱还是人间——而在那之前他拒绝了你。不得不说他是对的，看看你现在的样子……十二翼大天使萨麦尔，你唯一想要招募的同僚，宁愿接受神罚也不接受你的提议！“

“住口！伪善着！——而你们，你根本不知道拉斐尔的下落，你身为祂的子民像堕落者一样毫无祂的信任！”红龙咆哮着，愤怒的火焰从他身体的肌理迸发，空气里开始充斥着硫磺的气息，仿佛另一种意义上的倒计时。

“祂信任我们。祂信任虔诚的子民。而你只是背叛者。”

米迦勒脸上的肌肉扭曲了起来。他展开翅膀升到半空，手里的剑萦绕着金色光芒，像是正在充能的激光武器。事实上它们的作用确实是类似激光武器，只是并非激光——天使的力量源于神圣信仰，圣光的恩典会庇佑虔诚的子民。

米迦勒高高举起剑，有亿万光束破开赤红的云层从天而降，旋转收束汇集到大天使之剑上，如同倒悬的喜马拉雅山脉染上了金色的光晕。

“你早就该为你的背叛付出代价。”他轻声说，近乎温柔，然而与之相対的是亿万光束瞬间化作尖锐的武器向地面袭来。

撒旦，地狱之主、堕落之君，六千年来都痛恨他的前同事们——张开巨口，朝着迎面而来的亿万光束喷出赤红色的火焰，他脚下的大地从内部割裂开，像是撕开一张老旧的图纸那么理所当然，火焰从地底深处顺流而上，宛如末日的火山瞬间爆发。

谁也不会知道大天使与地狱之王就在此地，用各自的武器试图撕裂对方。两种力量的抗衡构成庞大得足以吞噬天地的气流漩涡，席卷一切：地面建筑就像刚才解体的仓库一样瞬间分解，原本浮在空中的钟表沿着它们本身的结构化作无数碎片，钟摆们在半空里旋转飞舞，玻璃整齐地从框架里割开。所有的物件——房屋、车辆、路标、风向鸡、栅栏门口的破邮筒——都整齐地割裂开，变成无数零件的模样。

地狱烈焰与天堂圣光在半空中即将相遇，彼此都期待着撞击、炸裂，共同演化成有史以来最壮丽的一场核爆。数十年后这里可能被认为是全球最大的陨石坑，大到足够塞满进整个冰岛。天空迅速被染成白色，云层瞬间蒸发，晚霞烧尽，世界将要面临意料之外的灾厄，它不在人间的任何一本预言书上，也不在天堂地狱任何一个日程表上，它只是偶然而确实地发生了。

亚茨拉菲尔攥紧手心。灭顶之灾的花朵即将在他们头顶绽开，而他依然没有任何可以与之抗衡的东西。若这一切都是祂的安排——他不知道自己是否还能对祂抱有信仰。

爆炸没有发生。

一枚尖锐的钉子停在亚茨拉菲尔面前，距离他的眉心只有两公分。

克鲁利精疲力尽地滑坐到地上。

停止时间显然耗尽他剩下全部的力气。但他自己也很清楚这维持不了多久，他喘着气，思考着如何能从这个混乱的战场脱身。大天使和地狱领主们都停滞了，每个人的动作都卡在做出攻击前的一瞬间，天空里降下的圣光光束和地表下升起的地狱之火还保持漩涡的形状，像定格动画一样卡在某一帧。

“我们得离开这里。”克鲁利果断地说。

“我们不能走，他们会毁了地球的。”亚茨拉菲尔蹲下来用手扶住他，抚摸着他的背。

“上一次你也这样说，但还是什么也没发生。”恶魔有气无力地反驳。

“上一次也是因为我们没走才能拯救地球。”虽然说着反对的话，但亚茨拉菲尔语气很软，他看了看四周，各种建筑里的零件和钟表的零件都定格在空中，也许克鲁利可以靠想象力把它们凑成一架飞船。

“上一次你至少有炎剑。”恶魔的语气已经带上了两分绝望，“这一次我真的没招了。”

“事实上，这一次我也有炎剑。”亚茨拉菲尔平直地回答。

天使依然望向正前方，没有回头看他的恶魔。他面前不远的地方都是飞舞的零件，有无数的钟表表盘漂浮在半空，宛如世界UFO展览。那些挂钟的表盘有大有小，有一些看起来足以当做下水道井盖，表盘上的指针已经全部静止了，除了其中一块似乎有些面熟……

克鲁利瞪大了眼睛。

那面巨大的表盘上安装着造型诡异的指针，而那个被当做秒针的东西，是一把锈迹斑斑的短剑。

在所有时间静止的时候，它依然滴答滴答地运作着。

亚茨拉菲尔本能地走向表盘，不需要任何牵引。虽然现在持有炎剑似乎也没有太大意义，但事已至此，把它握到手上，是权天使唯一能想到的事。他是为了守卫而生，这个信念从未因为他位置改变而改变。

他将朽烂的剑柄握在手里。那把剑立刻迸出一道火焰，引燃了剑身，厚厚的铁锈像棉花糖一样在火焰里熔尽，亚茨拉菲尔感到力量从剑身源源不断地传到手臂，传到全身，甚至传到他隐藏在另一个位面的翅膀尖。这就是那把剑，守卫东门的天使在六千年前就持有它，它曾经为人类带来原初的火焰。

恶魔拖着脚步跟过来。“我说过吗？你拿剑的样子还是有点帅气的。”

亚茨拉菲尔想反驳“只是有点？”，但他突然发现另一个问题。

“亲爱的，我有点说不准……这把剑……”

“嗯哼？这是你那把吧，烧得跟什么似的。”

“是的我能感觉到它是我的……但有点……”天使的眉毛皱成了打结的样子，“我拿不动它。它好像生根了。”

他用力试图把剑从表盘上取下来，但不知为何剑始终无法移动。

“即使是我也不能现在穿成拉拉队员给你加油的。”恶魔也皱起脸，打量着炎剑，小心翼翼地和呼呼的火焰保持距离，“你用神圣力量试试呢？”

“试过了。”天使咬牙用力，在他右手的力道之下，表盘从正中间崩裂成三块。但剑仍然悬浮在那里，定格在一个固定的位置，无论他怎么用力也微丝不动。

克鲁利看了看左右，没有什么可以帮忙的道具，也没有可以求助的人。他尝试性地向剑柄靠近一点，外焰的火苗立刻烫到了他的鼻尖。

恶魔惨叫一声。亚茨拉菲尔给了他一个治愈的奇迹。“小心，这是神圣的火焰。它对对普通恶魔的效果类似于圣水。”

克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔换了至少三种姿势去移动那把剑，毫无成效。他不能让时间精致的状态维持太久，主要是因为受伤导致力量尚未恢复，而且周围都是高阶恶魔和天使。如果天堂和地狱坚持在此地交战，仍何一方都不可能放过亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利，更有可能联手一起把他们干掉。而且这次不会有心想事成的小亚当来担任救世主。

克鲁利看了看那台被他奇迹出来的车（它已经整整齐齐地解体了，但还能看出车的形状），又看了看周围的其他碎片。

“我可以把这些东西做成一架宇宙飞船。”他沙哑地说，有些迟疑，知道天使一定会坚决反对他接下来的话，“我可以靠想象力来做这事儿，然后你就可以乘着它飞到半人马阿尔法星球去。我现在力量不够，没法送走两个人，所以只能你先去。”

亚茨拉菲尔愕然半秒。“你在说什么鬼话，我不会丢下你离开的。”

“拜托，我在那个操蛋的监狱里都能活得好好的，还养了新的植物。”克鲁利故作轻松地摆摆手，“我可以适应各种环境，可以在无数次危机里逃命，因为我比你聪明得多；每次都是我帮你摆脱危机，这一次也不例外。等你到了那边，我就会跟过来。”

亚茨拉菲尔不为所动。

“别想骗我，你这狡猾的恶魔。这一次可不比以往任何一次，天使长和撒旦在现场打起来，我不认为你还能凭借小聪明脱身，如果你是打算留在这儿等死……”他紧紧地攥着恶魔的手腕，灼热的掌心几乎把后者灼伤，让克鲁利几乎怀疑神圣的火焰已经顺着炎剑烧到他身上。

“还有我刚刚才当着那么多大人物的面说了‘我爱你’，可不能立刻做出违背这句话的行为。“天使依然有些脸红。

如果是人类，此刻也许已经被感动得痛哭流涕，但很可惜，克鲁利是恶魔，而且是一名差劲的恶魔。恶魔是不会、也不能说出任何神圣的词语，也不愿意使用任何温情的褒义，他们更习惯于用行为来表示爱憎。克鲁利张着嘴，说了个“我也……”，似乎努力想把上下嘴唇拗成一个L的发音，像一位口吃的国王拿着陌生的讲稿，任何人都帮不上忙。他用力眨了眨眼，尝试挤出一两滴感动的泪水，但只是觉得眼睛很酸。

最终他放弃了，认命似的凑上去触碰天使的嘴唇。一个短暂的亲吻，如同蜂鸟的尾羽轻捷地划过水面。

时间开始流动，来自地底的烈焰和从天而降的圣光即将在半空里碰撞，漩涡将要吞食欧洲和整个地球。强烈的气流继续涌动，把四周围的一切都卷进光与暗的深渊。

克鲁利飘了起来。他徒劳地手舞足蹈，但那点儿力气在气流的吸力里根本没有任何影响。亚茨拉菲尔拼命伸出空闲的左手拉住他，但天使的右手紧握着无法移动的炎剑，单手的力量不足以拉着恶魔。

亚茨拉菲尔看上去快哭了，克鲁利却感到一种前所未有的平静。他的天使正在身边，试图用一切力量挽留他，而他此刻是自由的，再没有任何人命令他，没有任何监狱限制他。他是自由的，他可以选择。

即使不能自由地生存，那么至少可以选择自由地毁灭。

在炎剑的圣焰中灰飞烟灭倒也是一种解决办法，天使一定会很伤心，而让一名天使伤心多少也算是恶魔的业绩。

克鲁利伸出手去，抓住了亚茨拉菲尔的右手，同时也抓住了炎剑的剑柄。

与想象中不同，那是一种温暖的触感。神圣的火焰立刻透过他们的连接涌进恶魔的身体——克鲁利曾经不止一次目睹恶魔如何在是圣水中熔化，此刻已经做好了等待毁灭的决心。金色火焰包覆着他每一寸皮肤，也充盈着他身体内部的空腔和血管，如此温暖地冲刷着恶魔空洞的灵魂，神圣力量像海水一样把他填满，直到从身体中溢出，他甚至觉得这有点像曾经与亚茨拉菲尔一起享受过的甜美的高潮。

但奇怪的是他并没有熔化。

相反，他感受到了力量。

一种原始的、纯粹的冲动从腹腔里喷薄而出。原本保留在另一个位面的双翼突然自动显形，光秃秃的骨架和残破的肌肉一并沉浸在火焰中，羽翼和肌腱奇迹般地生从枯朽的骨骼上生长出来，连带他身上所有还未愈合的伤口一起在在火焰中重生。不到几秒钟，黑色的双翼就再度展开在恶魔的背脊上，上面点缀着火焰的碎屑，星星般地闪烁着，一个完整的、崭新的克鲁利站在火焰中，连一根头发都不少。

天使和恶魔面面相觑，不知所谓。金色火焰把他俩包裹在焰心里，亚茨拉菲尔同样不受控制地显现出天使之翼，但他们都安然无恙。

没时间让他们解释，炎剑突然熊熊燃烧，火焰像载人飞船一样向天空直窜上去，另一端也烧得深入地底。那把锈迹斑斑的剑在天使和恶魔手中改变了形态，放肆生长，像是被注入生命，像是有自由意志。火焰渐渐凝聚成具体的形状，那是人类所能描述的最庞大的树木，它的树冠足以覆盖天空，让白昼变为黑夜，让大地不见落雨，让半个日内瓦都在它的笼罩之下。蓬勃生长的树枝和浓密的树叶大胆地分割了空间，把即将碰撞在一起圣光和地狱火都分离殆尽。

甚至大天使和恶魔本人都被卷进了错综复杂的枝叶中，自由散漫的树枝阻挡了天使们的双翼，还把红龙和他的部下都隔离开去。原本一触即发的天使长和恶魔都陷入了无数生机勃勃的树叶中，隐约还能听到加百列迷惑的咆哮。

炎剑彻底地消失不见。也难怪，毕竟它已经变成了眼前如同巴别塔一样的巨树，将大天使和恶魔领主们封锁在藤条和枝叶的桎梏中，宛如庞大而不可抗拒的囚室。

至少，冰岛那么大的陨石坑之类不会出现了。

回过神来的亚茨拉菲尔发现他握着的是克鲁利的手。

“这是怎么回事？”天使问道。

“我不知道！我……我还以为我会被炎剑烧死。”克鲁利看上去比亚茨拉菲尔更迷茫，他松开手，焦虑地左右互搓，“我不知道你的炎剑还可以变成……这叫什么，世界树？”

他们正位于大树的中下方。亚茨拉菲尔向上看了看，又向下看了看，数了数树冠的层数和主要枝干的数量，嘴唇有些颤抖。

“10个。它有十层树冠，圆形的，还有22条主要的枝干。10个质点和22条径——这是真正的世界树，克鲁利，你知道的。这是生命之树。”

“卡巴拉，生命之树。”恶魔念出那个名词，自己也觉得难以置信，“看起来我们在第八层树冠。我希望米迦勒和撒旦没有被放在同一层。我真的不知道你还保留了这么厉害的秘密武器。”

“我也不知道！”亚茨拉菲尔迷茫的语气近乎神经质，因为他发现那些遮天蔽日的树枝还在持续地生长，“我一直以来都认为它只是普通的炎剑……天啊，这里为什么有生命树？我们到底做了什么？接下来要怎么收场？卡巴拉会一直生长，也许那几位天使长会联手控制它，但我们怎么办？我可能是脑子糊涂了，我竟然开始赞同你的提议了，克鲁利，我们最好离开地球，不管是加百列和米迦勒，他们现在知道我们有这种东西，更不会善罢甘休了——”

“我也赞成，而且现在他们肯定暂时没法打仗了，我们也不用操心地球的安危，其实我现在都看不到撒旦在哪儿……”克鲁利摇摇晃晃地站起来，扇了扇他崭新的、一根毛都不少的翅膀，“我现在觉得我充满力量，甚至能造出一艘歼星舰。”

亚茨拉菲尔拉下嘴角。

“你不能总是那么愤世嫉俗，我们不能使用象征邪恶的帝国飞船。第一秩序也不行。”

“Come on天使，别在这种事情上计较，大不了我们可以选千年隼——”

“至少也要企业号！”

可恶的、死板的天使。总是和他在各种喜好上不能统一，但这也许是整个宇宙唯一一个属于恶魔克鲁利的天使，因此无论他们为什么事情争论不休，总会有办法解决。

“行吧，那就来点更贴切的。”恶魔搓着双手，跃跃欲试，他好久没有造大件东西了。亚茨拉菲尔凝神屏息地等待，甚至竖起了翅膀尖。

然而既没有千年隼也没有企业号。恶魔造出一间蓝色的电话亭，外形普通得有些意外。

亚茨拉菲尔张着嘴，数秒之后脱口而出：“Wahoo……这可真是更加贴切。“

那个双音节词让克鲁利眼睛一热。

“我也爱你。”他说。

Tardis消失在闪光中。

_tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大天使拉斐尔，也许是历史上最古老的杠精。

小恶魔会梦到大天使吗？

那里必然是花园。

大天使坐在花园的正中央，头顶是万千星辰，脚下是新生沃土。那些星星都是崭新的，高悬在夜空里，宛如无数好奇的小眼睛。星星是新的，大地也是新的，所有的灌木、花朵、晶莹的水果、潮湿的泥土、冰冷的露水、低吟的虫鸣、连同阴影中呜咽的野兽，都是崭新的。它们刚刚被制作出来，只是比大地和星辰稍微晚那么一点点而已，还没有适应这个新生世界的空气，还带着一点点神性的气息。

大天使的掌心里漂浮着一些铮亮的碎片，它们是制作星辰残余的原料，有各种不同的颜色，细碎得看不清轮廓，有一些附着在天使的头发和羽毛上，那让它们看上去非常美丽。大天使当然是美丽的，但大天使似乎毫不在意。所有的天使都应当是美丽的。

“你在想什么呢？”祂问。

大天使掸了掸长袍上的星尘。

“我做了新的星星。他们很美。我在想用剩下的材料给土星加一道光环，这将会成为它的标志。当别的天使看到这道环，他们会知道这是土星。就像上一次木星的斑点。它会因此与众不同。”

“这听上去是个好点子。”祂说。祂一向偏爱这位天使，为着他与众不同的创造力，“那你为什么不开心呢？”

“我没有不开心。”大天使诚实地说，“您并不告知我们这种情绪。”

“那你为什么不说话，也不微笑呢？”

“因为我在思考。我有一些问题。”

祂觉得很有意思。祂的孩子们并不常使用“问题”这个词语，正如他们也不常使用“思考”这个词。

“那么你在思考什么呢？”

大天使摊开手，展示掌心中漂浮的星尘。

“我信仰您。您令我看守花园，令我创造星星，您所说的就是我的意义所在。但您并没有说星星要做成什么样子，所以我就按照自己的意愿来创作了。”大天使看着那些亮晶晶的碎片，星尘自动地组合成各种形状，“我不明白。明明只需要制作成型就好，但为何我依然会想给它们装饰，赋予不同的特点，让它们各自与众不同？”

他的神情几乎是严肃的。

“所以我为何会有这种想法呢？我知道这是木星，这是土星，这是冥王星，它的身份会有点曲折，这是半人马座α，我个人很喜欢——它们都是星星，为什么每一颗都不一样呢？然后我就会想到，我是天使，但我能区分我和别的天使，我知道自己与加百列、米迦勒、还有萨麦尔都是不同的，他们互相之间也是不同的，所以我就不太明白，是什么让我们区别于其他天使呢？为什么我们会不同呢？您是全知全能的，如果您只想让我们存在，那么我为什么会思考这些问题呢？我为什么会拥有‘思考’的意志，换句话说——为什么我——会是我呢？“

大天使迷茫地抬起头，他的眼睛非常明亮，就像星辰的碎片。

“从来没有天使问我这个问题。我的孩子，你想知道答案吗？”

大天使点了点头。

“那么你准备好了迎接求知的后果吗？

大天使说，“我相信您。”

虽然没有形体，但祂还是微笑了，如同伊甸园亘古不变的阳光，又或者还未被创造出来的雨露。

亚茨拉菲尔从一株风信子上驱赶了一只外星小虫。它长着两对侧翼和一堆触手，看上去绝对可以在任何地球的恐怖大片里担当主角，但也许它只是一只可怜的、想要在植物茎叶下休息的小生物。虽然任何生物都是有理由存在的，不过亚茨拉菲尔的风信子马上要开花了，天使可不愿意让他精心照料的植物被不明生物吃掉。

半人马座α星系比想象中热闹很多，他们呆在这颗比邻星上，时不时就有奇怪的客人来访。不久前一搜大型飞船刚好经过，船长向亚茨拉菲尔抱怨了他们动不动就量子跳跃到平行宇宙的烦恼。天使虽然不太懂，还是友好地建议船长多关心船员的感情生活。船长送给他一些废旧材料，等到克鲁利醒来之后可以做做别的东西玩儿。亚茨拉菲尔大多数时间都在打理他的小花园。他们所在的地方没有别的智慧生物，倒是很适合植物生长，因此他凭着记忆造出这个花园，希望在恶魔入睡期间保持规律的作息。

从他们抵达这颗星球之后，克鲁利就一直在沉睡。

亚茨拉菲尔猜测这只是因为造了Tardis又飞了很远，用脑过度所致，因此并不太担心。但没有恶魔在身边的日子对天使而言是十分孤单的，于是天使为自己安排了各种日程。这个星系的恒星与太阳略有不同，因此他花了点时间来习惯新的时间规则，并制定了时差表，还画了恒星运行的图录；他调查了附近一带的地形地貌，绘制详细的地图，采集土壤和植物样本，并利用飞船（Tardis算飞船吗？）和其他材料制作了房屋（全靠奇迹）；他甚至找到一些看起来可以食用的果实，虽然终于没敢尝试。他不太确定他们会在这个地方呆多久，因此只能尽量让周围的一切更接近他记忆中的地球。

这里有充足的植物资源可以供他选择，而且幸运的是这些外星植物在很多方面与地球差得不多。亚茨拉菲尔感到自己又变成了在小沃洛克家工作的园丁，并由衷地感谢当初积累的各种园艺知识。唯一的区别是，没有一位身着包裙的家庭教师在放工之后和他一起讨论沃洛克的教育和成长。

亚茨拉菲尔有些寂寞。这让他想起十八世纪他们争吵之后那段漫长的、独自一人的时光。他怀念伦敦，怀念书店，怀念圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子，怀念丽兹大饭店的空桌。他怀念与克鲁利一起度过的六千年中的一切。

至少此刻克鲁利离他并不远，只是在睡觉而已。但亚茨拉菲尔多少有些失落。

为了避免自己陷入忧愁的情绪，权天使只好把更多的时间投入照料花园的事业中。他挖掘植物的根茎，松土，浇水（那种物质大约是水），安排不同植物的光照时间——这一切都是靠手工完成的。他不确定能在这里待多久，奇迹要节尽量省着用。

亚茨拉菲尔在花园里用过最大的奇迹，是种了一棵完美的苹果树。

黑红色的大蛇盘在树下，做着谁也不知道的梦。

亚茨拉菲尔设想过很多浪漫的场景，比如像童话里说的那样，王子用一个吻唤醒睡美人。但先不说他看起来一点也不像王子，克鲁利也不像睡美人，更重要的是克鲁利现在维持着蛇的形态——并不是亚茨拉菲尔不愿意亲吻一条蛇，而是这条蛇总是盘根错节地卷成一团，让亚茨拉菲尔根本看不清他的头在哪里。

最终这件事发生得十分平常：在不知过了多久之后，克鲁利醒来了。当天使发现这事儿的时候，他正在挂在树上吧唧吧唧地啃苹果。

“有客人来了。”蛇迷迷糊糊地说。

亚茨拉菲尔打开房门，外面站着一位高瘦的男子。他们绝对不会认错，这张面孔曾经在那座监狱里充当前台实习生，并且告诉亚茨拉菲尔需要摇号、写报告、大天使的签名。这场事故的开端。

“您怎么……我能为您做什么？”刚刚恢复人形的恶魔做了一个弯腰的姿势，嬉皮笑脸，冷汗却已爬上额角。

“招待客人至少应该有个座位。”撒旦非常冷静，“我想你应该有茶吧，权天使。”

他说得没错。

在外星球上当然没有茶，但亚茨拉菲尔成功地在原生植物里找到了茶叶的替代品，甚至还能分出不同种类。味道比地球的茶叶差了点，聊胜于无，只可惜没有牛奶。

他们坐在一张树桩做的简陋茶几边，椅子是藤条自动生长编织而成的，是亚茨拉菲尔引以为豪的园艺杰作之一。奇迹出来的炉子呼呼地烧着水，装水的容器是手工制成的陶罐。但亚茨拉菲尔坚持茶壶和杯子一定要最好的，因此喝茶用的依然是质地精良的骨瓷马克杯。这个星球的茶叶泡出来的茶水是一种绚丽的紫色。

权天使和小恶魔小心翼翼地看着自己面前的杯子，不敢先说话。

“你们没有什么想问的吗？”撒旦喝了一口茶，眉头一皱，放下杯子，“比如那之后地球怎么样了。”

对面的两人吞了吞口水，欲说还休。

地狱之王哼了一声。

“别怕。我现在没那么多精力对付你们。世界树一直在生长，全世界都被卷进它的枝叶中，于是所有的天使和恶魔只好先放下打仗的事，用魔力来这压制这棵该死的树。如你们所见，直到不久前才算是把它安排好，天堂地狱都花光了大半魔力，需要各自回去休养生息，暂时没法进行大型战争，也没精力去管人类了。地球变化不大——哦，等等，也许植被覆盖面积扩大了很多。”

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利立刻松了一口气，后者甚至干脆放松到瘫在椅子上。亚茨拉菲尔白了他一眼。

“谢谢您告诉我们这些事。”对方毕竟曾经是天堂的大人物，他恭恭敬敬地说。

“你们没有什么别的想问的吗？”撒旦的眼睛没有瞳孔，是纯粹的一片阴影，让人不敢与之直视，“比如，大天使拉斐尔的前因后果。”

“是的。”

“没有。”

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利瞪着对方。

“事实上，我只是礼节性地问一下，你们其实没什么选择，想听也得听，不想也得听。”撒旦随意地挥了挥手，完全没把低阶的分歧放在眼里，“又或者，我认为你们有必要知道关于拉斐尔的事。”

拉斐尔——与大多数人想的不同，拉斐尔掌管治愈，守护伊甸，但并不顺从。相反，在四大天使长中，他始终是最尖锐的一个。

“如果你今后去了人间，你千万不应该把人变成盐柱，”拉斐尔严肃地对圣德芬说，“那会造成盐碱地，严重影响植物生长。”

“等我去了人间，祂允许我行使天使的职能。”圣德芬咧嘴一笑。

于是拉斐尔扁起嘴去找耶和华理论。

耶和华问，你质疑我吗？

拉斐尔回答：不，我相信您。但我就是不懂。

耶和华便不再问。

他没说谎。那时候天使都还不知道什么是说谎。拉斐尔对主神抱有无比坚定的信仰，但他就是忍不住要问。

后来成为背叛者的大天使萨麦尔曾经对这位爱提问的天使另眼相待，或许还曾经伸出过橄榄枝。在他眼中，拉斐尔是唯一一个敢于质疑上帝的，也许他们之间可以就一些事情达成共识……但萨麦尔很快发现，拉斐尔与他有本质的不同。拉斐尔虽然好奇，但永远不会像他一样为了背叛举起武器与祂、与其他天使开战。他只是……他只是肆意思考，并且永远有很多问题。

信仰，同时质疑。

自由的天使终于为自己招来了惩罚。

他人所知的是，大天使拉斐尔因为触怒了耶和华，被施以惩罚，失踪于天堂或地狱，没有任何人知道他的下落。传闻不胫而走，拉斐尔被肢解、并且弃置，囚禁在无人可知的牢笼，这些传闻都是祂默许的，是上帝赐予的记忆，是不可言说的历史。没有天使或恶魔会去怀疑，因为祂所赐予的记忆就是真实。

“只有我知道拉斐尔真正的下落。因为我立刻背弃了祂。而那之后跟随我的天使都未能拒绝祂的赐予。”撒旦战术性地往后一仰，颇有几分得意。

“恕我直言，但我看不出我为什么需要了解一个大天使的下落。”克鲁利小心翼翼又不失时机地抱怨。

“我愿意当做一件轶闻来知晓，虽然我们现在已经不需要大天使的签名了。”亚茨拉菲尔颇有感触地说，就好像拉斐尔真的给他签过名一样。

撒旦用全黑的瞳孔瞪着他俩，仿佛恨铁不成钢。

“你们真是一对天造地设的傻逼。”地狱之王说。

拉斐尔所接受的惩罚并不是简单地物理意义上的“肢解”，更像是从精神的层面将其分割。大天使的构成被分为两名独立的个体，坚定的守护者继续留在伊甸，自由的质疑者随着叛乱去向地狱。

因为被破坏的神格无法再恢复原状，名为“拉斐尔”的天使已经不复存在，任何一方都不会是拉斐尔本人，但剩下的双方依然分享着拉斐尔，分享着属于拉斐尔的一部分力量、一部分记忆、甚至一部分神格。如果在某种情况下，双方力量融合在一起，那么拉斐尔的神格就会以他曾经守护的那棵生命之树的形式显现出来。

那到底会发生什么呢，没有人能知道，一切都是不可言说的计划，只有祂在历史背后微笑。

“我一度以为这是祂为了破坏第一次叛乱，故意把不安分的因素留在堕天使之中。”叛乱者自嘲地看了一眼克鲁利，又看了看亚茨拉菲尔，“但现在来看，似乎不仅是为了叛乱。祂把唯一一个质疑他的天使禁锢、流放在人间，堕落者屈居于地狱，永远不会再有人反对祂的不可言说。”

亚茨拉菲尔若有所思地眨了眨眼，“所以这和我们、和地球有什么关系吗？原谅我的愚钝，并没有看出知晓拉斐尔的下落究竟有什么意具体意义。”

“嗯哼。除了再次确认天堂那帮天使都很虚伪。”克鲁利附和着。

撒旦难以置信地注视着他们。

“拉斐尔被分为两个个体，分别归属于天堂和地狱。你们没有听懂吗？”

“懂了，然后呢？”

“他们各自有拉斐尔的一部分记忆和力量，和在一起足以召唤生命之树？”

“所以？”亚茨拉菲尔一脸迷茫，“生命树出现在地球上，因此拉斐尔应该在地球？”

“这么说，你之前瞎编的拉斐尔在人间教授医术的故事说不定是真的。”克鲁利添油加醋地猜测。

地狱之主几乎流露出一种呆滞的眼神，他看着面前一无所知的天使和恶魔，两个人的表情都称得上天真无邪，绝对没有任何伪装的成分，白茫茫的一片大地真干净。他最终明白了这个牌局的规则，庄家永远在你看不到的地方微笑。

“该死的、不可言说的老家伙。”地狱之主咬牙切齿地下了结论。

撒旦如他承诺的，并没有做出任何危害性的行为，只是像来的时候一样静静地离开。

“你们可以回去看看地球了。”临走的时候他说，“暂时不会再有大战。”

于是亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利回到了地球。

地球没有他们预料中变化那么大，只是确实绿了很多。在他们离开之后生命之树肆无忌惮地生长，他们完全有理由相信这些篮球场那么大的枝叶曾经覆盖了大半个地球。

按照撒旦所说，天堂和地狱共同用魔力压制了生命之树的生长，现在地球已经不再被巨树占据，只是卡巴拉重现已经足够影响整个世界的生态，曾经因为战争几乎成为废墟的地球又开始焕发出勃勃生机，万物复苏，植被增加，动物繁衍，人类的文明也开始渐渐重回正轨，并且感谢上帝赐予整个世界重生的恩典。另一方面，欧洲各地开始出现崇拜世界树的新兴宗教，犹太人再次开始倡导在有巨树的地方建立国家。

“这明明是拉斐尔干的，和上帝他老人家没什么关系。”克鲁利愤愤不平。

“拉斐尔毕竟也是那一位的孩子。”亚茨拉菲尔安慰他。

他们去了很多地方。日内瓦虽然没有成为陨石坑，但还是留下了一些痕迹，最醒目的就是在钟表仓库原址留下的上百英尺高的树桩，是最初被召唤来的生命之树的残骸，现在已经碳化，它的柱体上被挂满钟表，根部堆着小山一样的花束，还有信徒们自发建立的重重叠的的烛台。

“这是一座纪念碑！多年前这里奇迹般地长出一棵摩天大楼般的巨树，虽然后来莫名其妙就消失了，只留下树桩，但那之后这附近的植物都生长得特别茂盛，世界卫生组织还为此发表过讲话……人们认为这是上帝赐予和平的象征，因此在这里纪念战争的结束和人类文明的重建。这些钟表都是现场找到的，被组装成原来的样子，只是有一块表盘上缺少了秒针，一直没有找到——说到这里，钟表是日内瓦的象征，您要买一块手工机械表吗？”

推销员口若悬河，滔滔不绝，亚茨拉菲尔内疚地买了一枚一看就不值价格的怀表。

克鲁利哼了一声，示意天使上车，发动引擎。

（他到了地球就重新造了本特利，和原来的几乎一模一样，只是缺少一根轮胎撬棍）

他们从瑞士一路开到法国，最后回到了伦敦。这座城市逐渐恢复往日的辉煌，各路报纸正在讨论重建大本钟。

亚茨拉菲尔站在曾经是书店的地方，现在是一家葡萄酒经销店。亚茨拉菲尔恋恋不舍地在窗前站了很久，克鲁利买了店里最贵的一瓶酒。

他们在原来圣詹姆斯公园的湖边分享了那瓶酒。

虽然设施破旧了些，公园仍旧存在，甚至湖的面积还更大了，湖边有一只健硕的天鹅在追打喂鸭子的人。暂时没有看到疑似军情五处的人出现。

“我……我觉得有点不真实。”克鲁利看着一只鸭子钻进水里，“就好像做了一个很长的梦。那些战争、监狱、加百列和别西卜……都是假的。”

“我也希望你所经历的一切都是梦。”亚茨拉菲尔难过地回答，用手指梳理恶魔的发尾。后者没搭腔。

“我有时候有点不敢确定哪些记忆是真实的，哪些是被给与的。”克鲁利沙哑地说，“如果祂打定主意要让你相信一件事，你甚至不会发现，一切都是顺理成章的……你知道，水会从鸭子身边滑过。”

“我认为祂这样做必定尤其用意。毕竟万事万物皆不可言说，你甚至不能确定这种‘怀疑’的想法是不是祂让你产生的。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气也不是很确定，但多少算一种解释。

克鲁利耸了耸肩，打住这个话题。

“我觉得我们应该去看看老朋友。”天使说。

他们驱车前往下塔德菲尔德。

小村庄并未在战争中被摧毁，但重建的速度也大大逊于城市。本特利车开在山路上，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔都没怎么说话。他们没有看到类似庄园的建筑，修女的资产想必在更早的时候就已经不复存在。

曾经的美军基地已经夷为平地，人们在那里建造新的墓园，把附近被毁坏公墓的遗骸都迁到这里。他们在一位义工的帮助下找到了亚当·扬的坟墓。

安娜丝玛和牛顿后来返回美国，因此不曾长眠在这个郊外小镇。亚当和他的朋友，以及他未来的妻子都留在了家乡。他度过了作为普通人的幸福的一生。狗狗的坟墓就在旁边，不过克鲁利推测很可能是空的。地狱犬会返回它来的地方。

他们的坟墓旁长着一棵不高不矮的苹果树，上面还长着成熟的苹果。

“这是一个奇迹。”义工介绍说，“没人在这里种过树，它是自然生长的。我们曾经想把这棵苹果树移栽，但这里总是自动地长出新的苹果树。”

“因为这是他的花园。”克鲁利说着，摘下苹果，放在石头墓碑前。

离开的时候义工告诉他们，政府正在策划将这座墓园维修，并且重新命名，正在向市民征集墓园的名字。

“只要不是伊甸就好。”恶魔说。

“我想他们不会起这么大众的名字。”义工挥着手向他们告别，“我马上要离开这里，你们下次来可以告诉别的义工，你们是诺伯蒂·欧文斯的朋友，他们会让你们进入的。再会了，总有一天我们会在骑灰马的女士那里相遇。”

（他并不知道这两位是超自然生灵，而且他们眼中的骑灰马的女士是一个骷髅头摩托车手）

克鲁利把本特利靠边，让公共汽车先行通过，司机友善地朝他们笑了笑。道路的重建还不够完善，这种地方竟然只能容许一辆车行驶。他看了看公共汽车的标志，开往伦敦。

夜色已经染黑了天空。

他们停下车，爬上路边的斜坡，看到道路像一束微弱的光指向远方，在遥远的地平线上，与夜空里斑驳的繁星交汇在一起。那些灿烂的星光里也许有天狼星，有半人马座，有伽里弗雷，甚至还有电话亭模样的时间飞船。人类正生活在这些星光之下。

“你在想什么？”克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔，天使正出神地看着夜空和那些星星。

“我在想，这很奇妙。这些星星。也许我们不久之前就在其中一颗上。”

“我觉得半人马α应该不能用肉眼观测……用神圣视力也不行。”克鲁利一生都在致力于泼冷水，但天使并没有介意，只是把目光移向道路的远方，那里通往伦敦，人类的灯火也如飘渺的星光。

天使慢慢地开口。

“我在想，上帝把拉斐尔流放到人间，天堂和地狱都认为那是一种囚禁，连撒旦都认为大天使拉斐尔是被禁锢在人间的囚徒。“

克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛。

“然后发生了世界树的事件，可见在人间的拉斐尔用某种方式停止了战争，拯救了地球。”

“你想说什么？”克鲁利有些过分谨慎地说。

“你还记得撒旦说的话吗？‘大天使的构成被分为两名独立的个体，坚定的守护者继续留在伊甸，自由的质疑者随着叛乱去向地狱’；祂知道拉斐尔是如此与众不同，因此将他分成两人，安放在不同的地方，制造出微妙的平衡，为了能在某个危险的时刻创造奇迹——所有天使都认为拉斐尔是被囚禁和流放，克鲁利，我亲爱的男孩，你认为对拉斐尔这样坚定又自由的天使来说，他是被困在人间的囚徒吗？”

“与其说是囚禁，”克鲁利咽了一下口水，小心翼翼地说出猜测，“其实是自由。祂给了拉斐尔自由。”

亚茨拉菲尔把他拉下来，亲吻了他的额头。

星星们动也不动，他们继续返回伦敦。

本特利车匀速行驶在乡间公路上，没有开车灯，暂时不用担心外星人、西藏人、亚特兰蒂斯人突然出现。天使和恶魔享受着六千年来的孤独的世界，他们有足够的时间来计划下一步，去伦敦，爱丁堡，卢浮宫，也许可以重新找地方开一间书店，毕竟亚茨拉菲尔之前干了很长一段时间图书管理员的工作，而且伦敦现在欢迎各种外来人，或许恶魔可以说服天使，让他在书店里打个盹，再养一屋绿植……

星夜温柔，晚风和煦，世界好像一壶熨在炉子上的温暖的茶水，克鲁利想再一次把冰岛提上日程，极光绚丽得像是奇迹，而且亚茨拉菲尔一定会喜欢埃达。

他们是自由的。他们可以一起分享足够未来漫长的时光。

_fin

一些没机会详写但是发生了的细节：

1.克鲁利留在监狱的白鹤芋后来由那个橙子球恶魔一直照顾，橙子球其实是监狱指名率最高的囚犯，因为毛球球手感太好超级解压。世界树事件之后，橙子球在人间开了一间宠物商店。

2.翘班下国际象棋的白发天使在升入天堂的灵魂里找到了他当年在人间的棋友，一个和蔼的光头。

3.亚茨拉菲尔去过的三十九间医院治愈率明显高于其他，后来它们都成为了新一代医学事业发展基地。

4.死亡一直都知道拉斐尔的真实下落，之所以告诉亚茨拉菲尔去找撒旦是因为不想说出真相，同时甩锅。

5.撒旦知道克鲁利的身份，派他去伊甸园诱惑夏娃、制造亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利相遇的契机也是为了故意和上帝作对。

6.别西卜在上次大战中变成苍蝇假死，然后混进监狱里，伺机策划暴动。米迦勒确实数学很差，因此没有发现他。

7.加百列根据一些情况查出了哈米吉多顿审判中亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利互换身份的事，但没有过告知其他的天使，而且他一直对拉斐尔的下落抱有怀疑。

8.下塔德菲尔德没有在战争中受损是因为亚当的力量还在发挥作用。

9.亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利在科幻系列上有分歧，但他们都喜欢神秘博士，因为这是英国货。另外他们都讨厌JJ艾布拉姆斯。

10.亚茨拉菲尔在比邻星上遇到的抱怨船员的船长是变形金刚MTMTE系列的角色补天士，他们在墓园遇到的义工诺伯蒂·欧文斯是尼尔盖曼《坟场之书》的主角，诺伯蒂所说的“骑灰马的女士”是那个世界观中的死亡。这两个属于作者夹带的私货。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记  
> 终于写完了！按说我一般不喜欢写太长的同人，因为故事写得越长，涉及到的角色越多，就越容易脱离原作，作者不得不去想象没有原作根据的情况下角色的性格发展。就越来越接近原创……这一篇写到中途我就开始犯病，因为加百列、别西卜、米迦勒这几个角色在原作可参考的戏份就那么点儿，要去写他们更加扩展的性格、又不能过于平面，就只能自己瞎掰原创了。这一点在撒旦出场后达到一个高峰，因为原作里撒旦就打了个酱油，所以写到撒旦基本上都是在二设了，让一个原作向强迫症的我非常焦虑……更不要说拉斐尔这种原作中连名字也没有出现的角色。  
> 拉斐尔一直是GO圈子里比较热门的一个梗，毕竟是唯一没有出场的著名大天使。同人圈里认为老蛇是拉斐尔的比较多，也有以亚茨是拉斐尔作为题材的，我个人是比较倾向于两人加在一起才是拉斐尔这个说法，不过也完全是个人兴趣，没什么有力的证据。  
> 这篇其实一开始只是出于“想写摇号上蛇这个梗”而产生的，因此一开始走了比较放飞的搞笑路线，后来也不知道怎么写着写着就越来越正剧了……希望没有给大家带来太脱节的阅读体验_(:з」∠)_  
> 接下来还是先写短篇休息一下，不过还有一个稍微长一点的、和这篇对应世界观的计划，看看有空再说吧。  
> 感谢您阅读作者的废话，期待下次再见。


End file.
